oooh un chat shoow!
by Marga16
Summary: todos los personajes deveran responder preguntas y realizar los retos que ustedes mismos les pongan! diviertansen torturandolos wuajajaja!
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.**

**En un extraño lugar del planeta se encuentran en un estudio los presentadores.**

Tefa:comen…-se pone a llorar- porque me golpeas marga!

Marga:porque la que debía hablar primero soy yo! –Furiosa- como sea empecemos…-

Tefa:e.e y eeeeeentooonceees?

Marga: siento que me falta algo.. Algo muy enano –le salen pequeños signos de duda a su alrededor- aaah cierto –chasquea los dedos- Tefa..¿Donde esta mache?

Tefa: no se._.

Marga: joder bueno no importa los primeros son los famosos militares fliqpy y flippy.

Flippy entra primero y es aplastado por fliqpy que entra todo desesperado y se va a su asiento.

Fliqpy: HELLO BITCHES- sonrisa sexy-

Las chicas del público gritan como locas y se desmallan por un beso al aire que da fliqpy.

Flippy: jeje hola –sonrisa tierna y leve sonrojo-

Las chicas gritan de emoción y fliqpy se pone de mal humor.

Tefa: la siguiente es una de las más adorables y tímidas chicas… flaky!

Entra flaky y saluda tímidamente mostrando una sonrisa tierna, todos incluyendo fliqpy gritan emocionados y flippy se sonroja al verla entrar.

Flaky: h-hola-tierna sonrisa-

Mache: aaaw que adorable!

Tefa: mache cuando llegaste o.o

Marga: o.o es una ninjaa!

Mache: llegue hace poco tiempo tuve unos asuntillos por ahí ;)

Todos: yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Mache: aaay yaa u.u los próximos son unos gemelos.. de los que me tengo que cuidar por si acaso.. Shifty y Lifty!

Entran Shifty y Lifty con su típica carcajada y las fans gritan de emoción, mientras que ellos aprovechan y les roban todo.

Mache: definitivamente si me tengo que cuidar de ellos._.

Marga: la próxima es una que casi todos odian y dicen que es zorra.. lo cual es cierticiimoo pasa adelante zorra digo lammy! Y su amigo el pepino ( que ahora es humano..) mr. Pikles!

Pasa lammy y todos abuchean y tiran verduras y frutas podridas, también cosas que no parecen que sea algo que he visto alguna vez.

Lammy: porque nadie me quiere – se sienta en su puesto y se pone a llorar y marga se muere de la risa-

Mache: te odian porque eres zorra nadie te quiere ver con flippy.

Tefa: HAHA bitch bueno los siguientes son algunas parejas muy conocidas por todos.. Petunia y Handy acompañados de giggles y cuddles!

Entran los mencionados y se escuchan gritos de emoción y una del publico grita

¿:gigles putaaa!

Giggles: que no soy puta!

Mache: ay los jóvenes de ahora y sus hormonas..

Marga: mache ._. tu eres una niña pequeña..

Mache: shhh calla cariño calla..

Tefa: solo locos me toco hoy..

Marga: como sea los siguientes son dos amigos que en secreto se aman.. yo lo se.. lumpy y russel!

Entran los mencionados sonrojados, russel saluda con su garfio y lumpy se cae de boca y se rompe la nariz, pero aun asi se levante y se sienta en su puesto.

Mache: auch hey estas bien?

Lumpy: zanahoria?

Marga: eso significa que noo esta bien

Tefa: lol quienes mas faltan marga?

Marga: déjame ver –leyendo la hoja- toothy y unos cuantos mas.. da igual que pase el dientón que muchos quieren!

Pasa toothy y saluda y el publico se vuelven locos.

Toothy: hola publico; D!

Marga: ya ya vete a sentar hombre

Tefa: odiosa

Marga: si si si

Fliqpy: ella tiene razón

Marga: dije que opinaras?!

Fliqpy: no y QUE?!

Marga: que?! Que te calltes

Fliqpy: NO QUIERO!

Marga: CALLATE

Fliqpy: OBLIGAME POSTE!

Marga: ahora si – se va a pelear con fliqpy-

Mache: mientras marga se va a pelear con fliqpy presentemos a unos de los mas adictos a los dulces! Nutty!

Pasa nutty corriendo y gritando.

Nutty: golociiinaas!

Mache: noo se me ha lanzado en sima quiteenmeeloo!

Tefa: yo te ayuda mache!

¿:lo ciento lo ciento he llegado tarde!

Tefa: aah? Aah siii Wendy!

Wendy: lo ciento tuve que visitar a mi novio de camino

Tefa: uuuuy bueno despeus nos cuentas y presenta a los próximos!

Wendy: -leyendo el papel- aah sii es uno de los mas inteligentes de htf y todos saben que esconde un profundo amor por el acaramelado… sniffles!

Entra sniffles leyendo un libro mientras se acomoda las gafas, ve al publico y saluda con una sonrisa ladeada y el publico se enloquece!

Llega marga con manchas de sangre en su ropa y su pelo espeinado.

Wendy: que te paaso o.o

Marga: tuve una pelea y le gano al idiota de fliqpy.

Se ve a fliqpy amarrado en su silla con un montón de moretes y cortadas

Fliqpy: esta me la pagas joder…

Marga: si si si bueno los siguientes son los súper héroes de happy tree splendont y splendid!

Pasan los nombrados, splendid con una súper sonrisa y splendont con su súper seriedad pero igual sexy.

Did: hola damiselas! – se escuchan grillos- nadie me quiere!

Dont: supongo que hola? –enloquecen las chicas del publico-

Did: te odio..

Dont: el sentimiento es mutuo inútil

Tefa: ya ya guapos ;) basta! Calmaos vuestras peleas!

Marga: HA HA ya me arte que pasen los restantes y se sientan! Disco bear, the mole , cub y pop.

Los restantes entran algo irritados y se sientan en sus respectivos puestos.

Wendy: bueno esta ha sido solo una presentación delos personajes ;)!

Marga: dejen sus reviews y les aseguro una noche con el jodido de fliqpy o flippy!

Tefa: creo que perdi a mache! Aah no aquí esta!

Mache: ustedes son detestables.. carita triste u.u

Marga: se supone que la hagas no que la digas

Mache: shhh marga shhh

Marga: soy tu hermana mayor la que te callas aquí eres tu mocosa! – la persigue por todo el escenario-

Tefa: bueno hasta el próximo cap de este chat show!


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen.**

Se encuentra a una muchacha de piel pálida, alta, con cabellos largos y color café claro con un jean negro y una camisa negra con un suerte liso de color morado y unas converse leyendo un libro de "mil maneras de cómo matar a fliqpy".

Mache: marga! Deja de leer eso y ven a presentar el show!

Marga: ussh bueno por lo menos ya leí la mitad :D eeen fin bienvenidos a otro capitulo de este chat show! Asi que nada mas.. comencemos! – se vuelve hacia Wendy- Wendy comienza

Wendy: el primero es de ** HTF **

**Se encuentran a 4 personas: (e HTF)**  
**1: una chica de ojos y pelo cafe oscuro por la espalda en capas una camisa roja sin mangas suelta un jean negro y tacones rojos(samy) 2: una chica parecida a la primera de ojos rojos pelo cafe oscuro hasta la cintura en capas con un vestido rosa pastel por los muslos unos tacones blancos y de 2 coletas 3: un chico (cofcofclondeflippycofcof) de ojos y pelo verde con una camisa verde clara un jean y botas militares (frippy) 4: un chico de ojos amarillos neones cabello verde con una camisa lima un jean negro y tenis limas (cofcofclondefliqpycofcof)**  
**Friqpy: yo soy el tierno -.- **  
**Frippy: y yo el pervertido u.u#**  
**Samy: fueron clonados por esta de aca! *seniala a selly* **  
**Selly: necesitabas compañía .n. **  
**Samy: sisisi... Otro chat show! *o* esperen no queremos una cita con ellos *seniala a flippy y fliqpy* **  
**selly: nadie quiere u.u#**  
**Preguntas:**  
**Fliqpy Te consideras pedofilo o que? ._. Curiosidad y deja tu orgullo maldito pendejo-gay de mierda!**  
**Did te quieluuuuu *O* dame tu autografo! *3*/ y beshito con flippu po favoooooor *hace cara de perrito***  
**Flippy pooooooor que te guta flaky? Did esta bueno *Q* naaa olvida lo ultimo ._.**  
**Don't porque eres tan lindu **  
**Flaky awww coshitaaa dime el porque te guta o no guta fliqpy .3. **  
**Giggles puta xDD ok no porque cuddles? **  
**Cuddles porque giggles? **  
**Lammy tu no eres tan zorra ._. No tanto ._.**  
**Mr pickles awww porque te guta lammy?**  
**Petunia !PUTA!**  
**Selly: mierda no es puta solo te pusistes enojada por que salio una foto de ella y/ *samy se le tira encima tapandole la boca* **  
**Samy: ya entendieron! **  
**Friqpy: yo no entendi ._.**  
**Flippy: ni yo ._. **  
**Handy cof cof bueeeeeeno porque perdistes tus brazos?**  
**Nutty porque los dulces? ._. Y la NUTELLA?! Nunca la comes pero bien que le tienes ganas!**  
**Thoothy ya tienes una fan :'D cofcofessellycofcof C'x**  
**X-X pop emm patata?**  
**Selly: me tocaaa**  
**Retos:**  
**Mime eehhhh autografoooo**  
**The mole muestra tus ojos ojitos ojones *3*/**  
**Shifty y Lifty denme un abachoooo po favor *n* ... Si me roban algo los castro *sonrie***  
**Handy besha a petunia *o***  
**Did besho con ... Don't? O samy en la mejilla non/ *recibe un golpe en la cabeza por samy* **  
**Don't te guta flaky? Podrian ser hermanos ._.**  
**Cub abacha a pop **  
**Pop ehhh besha a DB**  
**DB canta levan polka **  
**Russell ehhh besho con el sexy lumpy owo**  
**Lumpy ehh golpea a el para nada sexy fliqpy nwn **  
**Fliqpy ehhh viola salvajemente a flaky! Te hago un favor -/./-**  
**Flaky ehhh besha a flippy **  
**Flippy ... Hola :D matate con una cuchara!**  
**Truffles ehh viola a lammy**  
**Thoothy ehhh no sheee ... Di quien te guta nwn**  
**Samy: ya se rompio tu corazonsito si lo dice xD**  
**Selly: *sonrie y le susurra algo a oido* **  
**Samy: kyaaaa *se pone a caminar de un lado a otro nerviosa* sal de mi cabeza! *se jala los cabellos desesperada* mierda mierda mierda!**  
**Friqpy: le acabas de contar de una violación?**  
**Selly: shiiiip nwn**  
**Frippy: *suspira y saca una inyección* ven samy .3. **  
**Samy: *se acera temerosa y extiende su brazo* dolera mucho? .-.**  
**Frippy: ship nun *le clava la inyeccion el el brazo repetidas veces***  
**Friqpy/selly: auch! ._. **  
**Samy: a-auch ;o; **  
**Friqpy: D: *le venda el brazo sangrante* **  
**Selly: ya pasho .3. *le acaricia el cabello* **  
**((((((((Esho ha sido todo gracias por su tiempuuu nOn/))))))))**

Marga: wao selly y samy me caen bien.. yo tampoco quisiera una cita con esos dos! Bueno empecemos! Fliqpy!

Wendy: aaw! Fueron clonados! Espero que sean versiones mejoradas de ellos!

Fliqpy: talves… JODER a quien engaño! y a quien le dices maldito pendejo?! TUU!

Did va y le firma un autógrafo y con asco va y besa a flippy luego corre hacia el sanitario mas cercano y vomita un lago completo.

Flippy: me gustaa porque..-es interrumpido-

Fliqpy: POR SU CUERPO!

Flippy: no soy tan superficial!

Fliqpy: ay si tu, tus sueños delatan otra cooosa

Flippy: ya cállate! Y déjame hablar metido!-suspira- me gusta porque es tan linda, tímida, tan generosa ella es la única que ha estado par mi cuando nadie mas lo estuvo ella es la que le da sentido a mi vida y le da vida mis sonrisas!

Flaky se sonroja y corre y le da un beso a flippy

Todos: aaaaw que tierno!

Dont: no se pregúntale al que me creo – le hace un guiño y le dedica una sonrisa ladeada y provocativa

Flaky: bueno me gusta no le importa lo que digan los demás el es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa sin ayuda de nadie y no me gusta porque mata a todos y me hace daño a mi- dedica una mirada triste-

Fliqpy se sonroja y baja la vista entristecida.

Marga: interesante… se ve tan bobo de esa manera

Mache: ay odiosa ya mira que esta mal

Wendy: bueno bueno ya el siguiente giggles!

Giggles: que no soy una jodida puta! Y el porque es tan lindo me ama así como soy.

Cuddles se sonroja y la besa amorosamente.

Marga:- le susurra al oído a mache- tal ves la ame así de puta

Mache se ríe junto a marga

Lammy: no tengo nada de putaa DX!

Mr. Pikles: me gusta porque es sexy! Y nadie la va amar tanto como yo a ella!

Lammy se sonroja

Petunia: yo solo estoy con handy no soy puta!

Handy: fue un terrible accidente en el trabajo cuando estaba subiendo unas vigas y y…-se puso a llorar- petunia corre y lo consuela

Se escucha alguien llorando y marga voltea a ver quien es

Marga: paula cuando llegastes!?

Paula: hace rato… Pobre Handy.. que triste!

Marga: aah si se me olvido decir que Paula sustituirá a tefa en este capitulo y si pobre..

Paula: uuaaa…

Mache: bueno L .. nutty!

Nutty: me encantan los dulces! Y si como nutella ME ENCANTAA pero nunca me muestran comiéndola!

Toothy: gracias

Pop: patata! :D

Mime coree alegre y le firma un autógrafo y selo manda

Unos tambores de fondo suenan cuando the mole se quita los lentes y todos se caen al piso porque cuando se los quitan ven que tiene otros lentes abajo.

Los gemelos Shifty y Lifty tragan saliva y van corriendo y les dan un abrasootee, luego se devuelven sin haber robado nada

Mache: waaoo extraño que no tomaran nada robado..

Paula: -comiendo un chocolate- seee..

Handy besa apasionadamente a petunia y petunia se sonroja

Did mira a selly y a dont y escoge a semy y la besa en la mejilla

Dont: no me gusta.. ME ENCANTA – mirada pervertida-

Fliqpy/ flippy: te mataremoooos!

Flaky se sonroja y se pone a temblar

Cub abraza a pop

Pop con asco besa a D.B luego va y se lava la boca lo mas que puede

Russel besa a lumpy y los dos se sonrojan fuertemente

lumpy va y golpea fliqpy luego se ve a lumpy corriendo seguido de fliqpy que lo corretea con una moto cierra en una mano y una navaja en otra, Luego regresa fliqpy con toda la ropa manchada de sangre.

Fliqpy: PORFIIIN!-va y agarra a flaky y la arrastra hasta el cuarto oscuro de las VIOLACIONES y se escuchan gemidos de flaky y fliqpy. Luego regresan y flaky esta súper traumada y parece que su voz se a puesto algo mala, resultado de todos los gritos de clemencia que le rogo a fliqpy y fliqpy se ve súper satisfecho.

Flaky con mucha timidez se acerca a flippy y lo besa pero flippy se descontrola y la besa apasionadamente.

Fliqpy: ella es mia!

Flippy: noo ella es mia! – se ponen a pelear-

Después de una pelea intensa que gana fliqpy llega flippy con una cuchara y se la incrusta en los ojos y muere desangrado

Marga: cierto se me olvido traer a truffles…

Wendy: y ahora?!

Marga: pues tan fácil como esto –chasquea los dedos y aparece truffles-

Truffles va corriendo con lammy arrastrada por el al cuarto de las VIOLACIONES y se escuchan gritos y gemidos.

Toothy: -mira de reojo a flaky- n nadie!

Mara: vayaa… estos retos y preguntas han sido intensas no lo crees mache?

Mache: seee

Fliqpy: a ti te parecieron intensas?! Imagínate a nosotros!

Todos: SIIIII

Marga: ya cayesen para eso están aquí!

Mache: bueno eso a sido todo! Hasta el próximo show! Eee? Que haces con ese cuchillo fliqpy?, espera nooo! Margaa!

Marga va y golpea a fliqpy hasta dejarlo inconsciente

Mache: uuf gracias marga

Marga: de nada enana

Mache: -.-… bueno hasta la próxima

Marga: dejen sus reviews! Verán que nos ayudaarian mucho-susurra- nos ayudarían a torturar a fliqpy… bueno hasta la próxima!


	3. LOOOL!

**Advertencia: los personajes de htf no me pertenecen.**

Se encuentra a marga con un jeans negro, una camisa blanca larga y unas botas, comiéndose un helado tranquilamente, en medio del lugar, y un súper reflector la ilumina.

Marga: y esto que!?

Paula: -gritando desde el otro lado del escenario- ya tenemos que empezar!

Marga: -suspiro- vale vale.. bueno.. bienvenidos a otro capitulo de este show! Los siguientes retos y preguntas son de ** HTF **

**Samyfxf (SSFF HTF! Ya calajooooo)**  
**Se encuentra a samy con una camisa negra sin mangas de cuello alzado con un chaleco rojo un jean rojo fuerte y tacones rojos selly con una camisa rosa de cuello alzado de botones un jean blanco y tacones rosas frippy y friqpy con su ropa militar**  
**Samy: selly ya calma ._.**  
**Selly: e-estoy calmada! **  
**Frippy: yo la veo triste**  
**Friqpy yo la veo en una encrucijada ._. **  
**#empieza a sonar la cancion "The Lost Memory" de len kaito y gakupo#**  
**Selly: *abraza fuertemente a samy* me jodes mundo! *esconde su cara en su hombro***  
**Samy: ya ya ... Recuerda que tienes a fliqpy de segunda opción xD *recibe un fuerte pellizcon en su brazo herido* ay! Ay! Ya perdon!**  
**Selly: *se separa* pendeja! **  
**Samy: te puedo prestar a uno de ellos *se soba el brazo que empieza a salir sangre***  
**Frippy: NO! D:**  
**Friqpy: ay no D: *saca otra venda y le venda bien el brazo* **  
**Preguntas:**  
**Fliqpy tuuu hijo de... Lumpy y de russell! Aprende a respetar !mierda!**  
**Flippy no jodas haz sido un loquillo ._. Aww pelo que bonito beshuuuu **  
**Did ._. No se si golpearte o castrarte c: naaa pero no lo hagas de nuevo -/./-**  
**Don't *le jala el cabello* portate maduramente! *le suelta* e_e#**  
**Cuddles-len *.* ehhh buena conclusion ._.**  
**Giggles tu no eles puta -.- **  
**Petunia tu no tanto .-. **  
**Handy pobesito ._. **  
**Shifty y lifty bieeen tomen *les da una caja y se la amarra a sus manos* adentro hay una granada les recomiendo que corran n.n/**  
**Flaky owo hicistes poner tiste a fliqpy o dios! !Eres cruel! (?)**  
**Thoothy porque te guta flaky? **  
**Que a todo el pinche mundo le gusta flaky?! No pueden tambien de giggles o de lammy?! No esque odie a flaky pero ver a mi hermanita tiste por alguien que le guta flaky es horrible y llena de ira!**  
**Nutty kyaaaa te amoooo nutellaaaa *o*/ a quien prefieres a la nutella o a sniffles? *suspenso***  
**Sniffles nutty o ciencia?**  
**Manito arriba quien odie a selly y a mi C:**  
**Selly: lalalalala non *tarareando la cancion* **  
**Frippy: esta es bipolar ._.**  
**Samy: seeee **  
**Friqpy: pero almenos no es loca ._.**  
**Frippy: samy te cuento un secreto? n.n**  
**Samy: *se esconde tras friqpy* n-no TT-TT**  
**Frippy: vamos es chistoso nwn **  
**Samy: *se acerca con un bate en su espalda* **  
**Frippy: suelta el bate e_e**  
**Samy: suelta la cuerda e.e**  
**Friqpy: *le quita la cuerda y el bate* si la quieres violar violala de una vez ... Que luego te mato *murmura lo ultimo* **  
**Frippy: con gusto owo**  
**Samy: q-que?! E-espera!**  
**Frippy: *arrastra a samy a un cuarto***  
**Retos: (friqpy)**  
**Mar... No me acuerdo bueno somos versiones mejoradas de ellos nwn no hay nadie sadico aqui .3. Ehh bueno los que no son HTF maten a thoothy!**  
**Thoothy jejeje *truena sus nudillos* me voy a divertir mucho *empiezan a pelear***  
**Flaky oye a cuantos enamorastes? Intenta enamorarme a ver si funciona -_-#**  
**Fliqpy holi clon gay :3**  
**Flippy hola nwn castrate!**  
**Did huacala comete una kriptonita**  
**Don't lo mismo**  
**Cuddles ehh besho con giggles?**  
**Giggles no she viola a petunia?**  
**Putania xD naaa mata a handy muajajajaja soy cruel!**  
**Handy ehhh mata a flaky!**  
**Thoothy jejeje besha a flaky ... Le doy 10 seg antes de que muera**  
**Truffles viola a lammy**  
**Don't besho con flaky**  
**Did flaky **  
**Flip flaky **  
**Fliq cuddles! XDD**  
**Db hijo de puta! Castrenlo!**  
**Lammy cofcoflocacofcof ehh viola salvejemente a truffles ._.**  
**#sale samy toda palida con su brazo sangrando y una herida profunda en su pierna y frippy sonriendo#**  
**Frippy: listooooo nwn **  
**Friqpy: samy? ._. **  
**Samy: *se asusta y empieza a correr* **  
**Friqpy: ey *le persigue***  
**Selly: ya la traumastes -.-**  
**Frippy: ._. Fue sin querer queriendo *estilo el chavo del 8***  
**Friqpy: ey! **  
**Samy: !NO DEJAME! *se esconde***  
**Friqpy: frippy maldito ya la traumastes! Y para empeorar esta herida -_-#**  
**Frippy: ._. Perdón? :okay: **  
**Selly: yo la busco ._. *desaparece* **  
**((((((Esho ha sido todo bye byeeeee ... Si si mucho drama :3))))))**

Fliqpy: NO QUIERO! YO NO RESPETO A NADIE MOCOSA!

Flippy se sonroja y sonríe.

Did: -traga saliva- ok

Dont: ok?

Giggles: al fin alguien que comprende!

Petunia: yo NO soy puta -.-

Shifty y lifty se miran y empiezan a correr desesperados y explotan!

Flaky: no quise hacerlo- corre hacia a fliqpy, tímidamente se le acerca y le da un abrazo rápido y se vuelve a su puesto y fliqpy se sonroja.

Toothy: y yo nunca dije que me gustara! o/o, pero tu hermana también es muy bonita!

Marga: no se tal vez es porque es uno de los personajes mas populares?

Nutty: no se.. y si le pongo nutella a sniffles?

Sniffles lo mira sorprendido y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro

Sniffles: y si hago que nutty le guste la ciencia?!

En todo el lugar nadie levante la mano excepto por fliqpy que se levanta de su lugar y levanta la mano lo mas arriba posible.

Marga: siéntate bobo nadie le importa tu opinión!

Fliqpy le señala el dedo de el centro y toma asiento seguido de que marga llega y le golpea la cabeza y se va.

Marga: para los que no sepan ( que dudo eso) mar soy yo ._. y si, parece que si son mejorados, me caes mejor que el tarado de allá!

Fliqpy: te escuche desgraciada!

Marga se voltio hacia el y tomo una hacha y empezó a corretearlo por todo el lugar, las presentadoras con gran dolor empezaron a matar a los personajes de htf, luego marga regresa con el hacha en mano ensangrentada y la avienta lejos dando ala pared mas cercana.

Marga: he matado a fliqpy!

Flaky: no quiero! La verdad es que al único que quiero enamorar es a flippy y solo estar con el y nadie mas, no quiero que me emparejen con todos, solo con flippy! – se pone a llorar-

Fliqpy: GAY TU ABUELA!

Flippy con mucho dolor se CASTRA y muere desangrado.

Did y dont se comen la kriptonita y mueren por producto de esta.

Cuddles y giggles se besan apasionadamente y marga tuvo que llegar y separarlos obligatoriamente.

Marga: casi se tragan!

Mache: ay ya dejalos

Marga: jodete mache tenemos que seguir! Gliggles!

Giggles con mucho asco la arrastra hasta el cuarto de VIOLACIONES y se escuchan gritos y gemidos.

Petunia después de la violación, va con una pistola y llorando de mucho dolor mata a Handy.

Handy: pero..-marga chasquea los dedos y le aparecen manos- denme algo para matarla- mache le entrega un cuchillo y Handy va y mata de la manera mas rápida y con menos dolor a flaky.

Toothy va volando hacia flaky y la besa, pero fliqpy, flippy y dont lo corretean hasta matarlo.

Truffles arrastra a lammy y la VIOLA y se escuchan gritos de horror de lammy seguidos de gemidos.

Dont llega en un instante donde flaky y la besa profundamente y se separa ruborizado y es apartado por did que también la besa y luego son arrastrados por fliqpy y flippy que los golpean.

Flippy llega sonrojado y le da un dulce beso a flaky.

Fliqpy: QUE!?1 PORQUE NO CON FLAKY?! PORQUE CON ESE GAY?!

Marga: ya oíste el reto hazlo inútil!

Fliqpy con irritación y asco besa a Cuddles y luego se va abominar y Cuddles se lava la boca con jabón.

Mache con una espada castra a D.B y grita de dolor hasta morir y revivir

Lammy: NO ESTOY LOCA! Sin ganas empuja a truffles hasta el cuarto de las VILACIONES y lo viola salvajemente.

Marga: HA HA me encanta cuando mandan estos tipos de retos verlos sufrir es tan gracioso!

Mache: ahora que lo pienso no he visto sufrir a nutty

Marga: cállate! El es el personaje a quien mas adoro

Nutty se ruboriza y sniffles se pone celoso

Mache: ok no me mates o.o!

Marga: bueno bueno… hasta la próxima dejen reviews en los comentarios! Asi nos ayudan a seguirlos torturando y divirtiéndonos tanto a ustedes como a nosotros los presentadores… hasta la próxima!


	4. no soy odiosa!

Advertencia: los personajes de htf no me pertenecen.

Se encuentra a marga con un jeans negro, un suéter color crema y sus converse, en una esquina del escenario agachada agarrándose la cabeza repitiendo varias veces"no soy odiosa".

Mache: maargaa ya ven necesitamos comenzar, no eres una odiosa! Verdad que no!? –cara diabólica-

Todos: -tragando saliva- n no!

Marga: MENTIROSOS! –cara diabólica-

Todos: aaaaa!  
Marga: como sea! Vamos a empezar con nuevos retos y preguntas

Todos maldicen por lo bajo y marga les envía una mirada de asesino y ellos empiezan a gritar positivamente

Marga: antes que nada debo de disculparme, tenia una cierta opción allí activada por lo que no mostraban algunos reviews ( ni sabia que existía esa opción hasta ahora) ahora si pueden enviar sus reviews sin NINGUN problema! :D

Mache: bueno empecemos el primero es **deLala D **

**Holi -w- un nuevo chat show ...genial espero que les vaya bien **  
**Preguntas:**  
**Flippy/Filqpy: Aman a alguien?**  
**Fliqpy: Tienes corazón?**  
**Splendid/Splendont: Ustedes debieron estar en los avengers, no creen?**  
**Splendid: Calcetín con rombos man o barbilla roja? **  
**Chicas: A quien concideran entre ustedes como su hermana mayor y su hermanita pequeña**  
**Retos:**  
**Petunia/Giggles: hagan una transformación a Sniffles (haganlo guapo)**  
**Truffles: Baila Gentleman**  
**Bueno eso es todo, Adios**

Marga: aaw que adorable gracias!

Fliqpy y flippy voltean a ver a Flaky y gritan: A FLAKY!

Fliqpy: obvio que tengo corazón y es de flaky!

Flaky se sonroja

Did y dont se voltean a ver y responden a unisolo: SIIII

Did: mmm LOS DOS!

Marga: yo soy la hermana mayor de mache ( hermana de mentiritas)

Mache: yo soy la menor :3!

Giggles y petunia le hacen la transformación a sniffles y el queda guapísimo.

Todas las chicas incluyendo a mache: KIIIIAAAAA

Marga: uuff que guapo pero tranquilas! Caalmaa

Truffles baila gentleman y todos enloquecen!

Pau: las siguientes preguntas y retos son **de danii **

**Se encuentra a dani con una camisa blanca larga y un jeans negro con zapatos negros.**  
**Donde esta truffles D::!**  
**Fliqpy tu amas demaciado a flay? Te pones celoso cuando flippy esta con ella?**  
**Flippy matarias por flaky?**  
**Marga tu odias a fliqpy**  
**Marga tu eres odiosa y grasiosa jajajaa me caes bien ;3**  
**Lammy que t mate fliqpy sadicamente**  
**Giggles si eres puta ya todos te estan odiando que cudles te atraviese con un fierro **  
**Y eso es todo adiooos:333**

Marga: oh wao se vistió casi parecido a mi como en el capitulo anterior!

Mache: como dijimos en el capitulo 2 creo.. no habíamos presentado a truffles pero marga lo hiso aparecer mira-señalando atruffles y truffles saluda con una gran sonrisa-

Fliqpy: a flaky? OBVIO LA AMOOO! Y SI ESE JODIDO AFEMINADO LO VOY AMATAR!

Flippy: oyeee! – se ponen a pelear-

Flippy: SIIII

Marga: con cada fibra de mi cuerpo lo detesto! pero no puedo mentir amo cuando lo emparejan con flaky- cara pervertida- y aaaw gracias que adorable! :3

Fliqpy con mucho gusto mata a lammy lenta y dolorosa mente

Giggles: no soy puta!- es atravesada por un fierro que Cuddles le atravesó y este llora de dolor-

Marga: la siguiente es de** HTF **

**Samyfxf**  
**Se encuentra a selly con una camisa blanca sin mangas de cuello alzado con un jean rosa y tacones rojos frippy con una camisa verde clara un jean negro y botas militares friqpy con su uniforme militar**  
**Selly: jajajajajaja samy te jodio pendejo!**  
**Friqpy: disculpate!**  
**Frippy: no!**  
**Friqpy: o por favor deja tu orgullo y disculpate!**  
**Frippy: *refunfunia y se acerca a la puerta del cuarto de samy* emm samy? **  
**Samy: QUE! **  
**Frippy: perdon?**  
**Samy: vete a la mierda**  
**Frippy: bueno lo intente n.n *se va***  
**Friqpy: *le deja noqueado* imbecil!**  
**Preguntas:**  
**Fliqpy mocosa... MOCOSA?! QUE EDAD TIENES MALDITO VIOLADOR DE FLAKY'S?!**  
**Cuddles jeje bonito besho -3-**  
**Did no te asustes nwn/ **  
**Don't soy menor que tu y actuo mas maduramente e_e ... Muchas veces ._. **  
**Flaky ._. Jajaja si estaba bien que pongas triste a fliqpy! *w*/ se lo merece por pendejo!**  
**Giggles tu no lo eres non y nunca lo seras!**  
**Petunia ok ok u.u no eres puta -.- ... ERES ZORRA !LOOOOOOOOOOOOL! xD soy maestra non/**  
**Marga ewe loquisha te guta nuttyyyy *w* a quien no le gusta esa coshitaaa *O***  
**Nutty bueeee si puede ser nwn**  
**Sniffles ._. Tal vez ._.**  
**Lammy tu no eres locaaaa! **  
**Truffles por dios que le vistes a esa loca de lammy?**  
**Thoothy mjm... ._. No she **  
**The mole o por favor! *le quita los lentes (todos)* ya ... Que hermoshos ojooooooos *Q*/**  
**Lumpy y Russell ustedes loquillos ewe**  
**Selly: lalalalalo pirin punpan piririririn nwn **  
**Samy: lalalalo pirin punpan piririririn non **  
**Frippy: locas ._.**  
**Friqpy: ahora que lo pienso eres como la reencarnacion de fliqpy con ojos verdes ._.**  
**Frippy: y tu de flippy ._.**  
**Retos: (friqpy)**  
**Thoothy ehhh escucha a justina gayber muajajaja sufre! ...ah no ... Ah bueno toma *le da un tarro de nutella***  
**Fliqpy siiiiiii no me parezco a tiiiii :'D y tengo mas fans que tu! Y eso que soy un clon! Castrate!**  
**Flippy auch ._. Besha a flaky**  
**Flaky besha a fli*py jeje toma puta!**  
**Giggles no eres puta nwn mata a cuddles**  
**Petunia zorraaaaaaa xDD buena samy **  
**Handy bieeeen matastes a la puta! :D toma *le da una pistola* matala de nuevo!**  
**Cuddles jeje besha a russell**  
**Russell did**  
**Did don't**  
**Don't flaky **  
**Flaky fli...qpy ._.**  
**Fliqpy ehhh abofeteate!**  
**Flippy ey! ... Hola c: rompete una pierna!**  
**Lammy mira a slenderman!**  
**Truffles como te fue en la violacion?! XD**  
**Mime ehh mata?**  
**Marga buenaaaaaa :D matastes a fliqpy matalo de nuevo pero mas bien! Cx**  
**Flaky baila levan polkka de miku hatsune sin el traje ouo/**  
**Samy: bonita cancion nOn/**  
**Frippy: ya me perdonas?! D:**  
**Samy: ya te dije que si! ._. ...esperen porque fliqpy me odia a mi y a selly?!**  
**Friqpy: ni idea ._. **  
**((((((Bye byeeeee))))))**

Fliqpy: tengo 18 MOCOOOOSAAA aunque me digas que eres ya mayor de edad eres una MOCOSAA y DISFRUTO vilaaaar a flaky

Flaky se estremece en su puesto

Dont: pruébalo!

Fliqpy: PENDEJA TU-marga le pega-

Marga: RESPETA INUTIL

Fliqpy: NOOOO

Giggles: al fin! Gracias!

Petunia: NOOO NO LO SOY!

Marga: verdaaaad *_* es taaan hermosooo!

Nutty se sonroja.

Nutty le echa nutella a sniffles y lo lame y las fans se desmayan! Y sniffles le enseña ciencia y lo abraza y todas gritan!

The mole se sonroja!

Toothy escucha a gayber y queda dañado mentalmente de por vida!

Fliqpy: MALDITOOO

Marga: hazlo yaaa idiota cástrate!

Fliqpy con toda la irritación del mundo y enojo se castra y muere desangrado y luego revive

Flippy le da un dulce beso s flaky y ella se sonroja fuertemente

Flaky: no soy puta no es mi culpa es culpa de los fans L ella escoge a flippy y lo besa

Giggles con todo el dolor del mundo mata a Cuddles y empieza a llorar amargamente al lado de su amado

Petunia: aaay yapara que me esfuerzo -.-

Handy tiene sus manos de nuevo y le dispara a flaky

Cuddles con asco besa a russel y los dos vomitan

Luego russel a did y vomitan, did besa a dont y dont lo manda volar con un golpe, luego dont a flaky y marga tubo que separa adont de flaky!.

Fliqpy: PORFIIIN- corre y besa a flaky por un largo tiempo-

Marga: YA YA TRANQUILO TE LA VAS A TRAGAR- lo separa y lo pone en su puesto y flaky esta traumada de tantos besos-

Luego fliqpy se abofetea y le grita obscenidades

Flippy con todo el dolor se rompe una pierna y como no aguanta el dolor se mata y revive

Lammy mira a slenderman y se trauma

Trffles: EXELENTEEE

Marga coge una pistola y un cuchillo de cosina persigue a fliqpy hace que se caiga por una bala en su pierna al alcanzarlo le entierra el cuchillo y abriendo una herida haciendo que se vean todos sus órganos vitales, luego coge la pistola y se la poone dentro de la boca y le dispara haciendo que muera instantáneamente y luego revive.

Flaky baila levan polkka de miku hatsune sin el traje!

Marga: quiero saber a quien le parezco odiosa?! Tan mala soy!?

Fliqpy: si!

Mache: oh cállate fliqpy!

Marga: - extresada- hasta el próximo capitulo esperamos sus reviews! Son gratis ;D!


	5. se visten de hombre y de mujer!

**Advertencia los personajes de htf no me pertenecen.**

Se encuentra a marga con una blusa de rayas negras y rojas, con un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros y su cabello recogido en una coleta, esta tomando el te con su hermano mayor Lucas.

Marga: bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de nuestro chat show! Les presento a un nuevo miembro del grupo Lucas!

Se ve aun muchacho alto de piel pálida, cabellos cafés y largos hasta el cuello y ojos café.

Luca: hola:D

Todas las mujeres gritan emocionadas!

Todos los hombres se ponen celosos

Marga: si si si ya mucho comencemos con los primeros retos, mache!

Luca: donde esta esa enana?

Marga: donde se habrá metido..?

En otro lugar…

Se ve a mache hablando con un muchacho muy lindo

Regresando al show…

Marga: bueno ya que… luca comienza con el primero!

Todos: NOOOOO!

Marga: les tira una mirada asesina.

Todos: SIIIII! YAAAY!

Luca: bueno el primero es de **LaLa D **

**Hola a todos,como les va?, espero que bien **  
**Bueno empecemos**  
**Preguntas:**  
**Nutty:Qué prefieres helado o pastel?**  
**Cuddles:Tu y Flaky son mis personajes favoritos ,Te gusta Simple Plan?**  
**Giggles:Te gusta la naturaleza?**  
**Todas la chicas: Cual es su cantante (mujer)favorita?**  
**Splendid: Puede que al tratar de salvar personas las mates por accidente .-. pero la intensión es lo que cuenta no?**  
**Retos:**  
**Cro-Marmot:Ponte un traje y peinate!**  
**Truffles: Tienes estilo BI ponte unos lentes de Sol**  
**Did/Dont: Intercambien antifaces **  
**Cuddles/Thooty/Flaky: Jueguen Mario Kart y quien gane...será el ganador ;D**  
**Flaky: Has unas galletitas :3**  
**Flippy y Fliqpy: Jueguen mortal kombat ,el que gane recibe galletas hechas por Flaky **  
**Bueno eso es todo, adios (-w-)/**

Marga, Luca y pau: BIEN!

Los de htf: MAAAL

Nutty: se pueden combinar los dos!?

Cuddles y flaky se sonrojan y dicen gracias

Cuddles: es una de las muchas bandas que escucho!

Giggles: siii es muy linda y me gusta cuidarla!

Marga: la mía es Elena sigman, ya que casi todas las bandas que escucho solo se incluyen hombres

Mache: avril lagvinge

Pau: lady gaga!

Flaky: ay igual la mía!

Giggles/ petunia/lammy: pink!

Did:-llorando- no es mi intención! Trato de salvarlas!

Cro-Marmot se pone el traje y se peina y las chicas enloquecen.

Truffles se ponen lentes de sol.

Did y dont se intercambian antifaces y se ven sumamente graciosos.

Cuddles, Thooty y Flaky Juegan Mario Kart y al final gana Cuddles!

Flaky: de inmediato! Se va y regresa con unas deliciosas galletas y todos babean

Flippy y Fliqpy Juegan mortal kombat y el que gana es flippy y flaky les entrega las galletas

Fliqpy: maldito afeminado

Flaky: toma también te dare unas a ti

Fliqpy: -se sonroja- te amo..

Marga: la siguiente es de taaan tan taaaaaaaaaaaan **lola **

**Holaa! Bueno las preguntas y retos son los siguientes:**  
**Flaaakyy aveces me caes mal porque te emparejan mucho con todos! Pero igual eres adorable!**  
**Flippy porque a veces eres tan afeminado?**  
**Fliqpy podrías dejar de ser a veces tan machista y dejar de herir tanto a flaky?**  
**Lammy tu me caes bien**  
**Giggles no eres puta pero eres muy afeminada para mi gusto te reto a vestirte de.. HOMBRE!**  
**Truffles tu vístete de mujer**  
**( esto lo voy a disfrutar wuajajaja) eso es todo byeee:D**

Flaky: no es mi culpa…

Fliqpy: TOOOOMAAA LO ERES!

Flippy: que NOOO lo soy!

Fliqpy: déjame pensarlo… NO es sexy de esa manera

Flaky tiembla en su puesto.

Marga: puto demente..

Lammy: gracias!

Giggles: gracias! Todos tenemos nuestros gustos y… QUEE?!

Luca chasquea los dedos y giggles aparece vestido de hombre.

Truffles se viste de mujer y se ve feo.

Mache: la siguien...-es interrumpida-

Marga: cuando caraajos llegastes!

Mache: hace un rato! U.u

Luca: NO TE VIMOS!

Mache: soy un ninja!

Marga: un pitufi ninja?

Luca y marga se ríen juntos

Mache: yaaaaaa… ussh la siguiente es de **david**

**Bueno yo casi ni publico en estas cosas xD **  
**pero para todo hay primera vez para todo lol**  
**cuddles eres gay? Por como te vistes si lo pareces!**  
**Giggles ve y enseña a mi hermana a ser femenina e,e**  
**marga como eres? Y las demas? Bueno ya.. chao xD**

Cuddles: NOOOO

Giggles desaparece del escenario para ir al lugar donde esta su hermana y enseñarle para luego volver.

Mache: marga ya había dicho como es ._.

Marga: recuerda que algunos reviews son viejos por aquel problema!

Mache: aaah! Bueno yo soy bajita, morena, pelo castaño claro, ojos cafes y pelo largo

Marga: yo soy alta de piel palida, ojos cafes, pelo café claro y laargoo

Pau: yo soy bajita, morena, pelo café oscuro y ojos café

Marga: bueno bueno la ultima es de **pao **

**Se encuentra a una muchacha en un lugar oscuro y tenebroso lleno de sangre..**  
**Hoholaa los siguientes retos son!**  
**Que lammy admita que es zorra**  
**Giggles mata a petunia arrancale los ojos!**  
**Fliqpy delarate a flaky y mata a flippy**  
**Eso es todoo! Chauu**

Lammy: NUNCA

Marga:- le apunta con una pistola a lammy- reglas son reglas!

Lammy: -traga saliva- solo por esta vez… soy zorra

Giggles con dolor y horror mata a petunia y le arranca los ojos.

Fliqpy: TEEE AMOO FLAKY ERES LA QUE ME INSPIRA EN CADA UNO DE MIS ASESINATOS, AMOR

Flaky se sonroja y empieza a temblar del miedo luego fliqpy mata a flippy y le entrega uno de sus órganos vitales a flaky.

Fliqpy: ten.. la pruba de mi amor preciosa.

Marga: que intenso..

Fliqpy: intenso?! Es amooor puroo

Flippy:- después de revivir- eres un jodido enfermo, yo te amo maaas flaky!-se pone a pelear con fliqpy-

Luca: bueno bueno hasta el próximo capitulo!

Mache: estaremos esperando ansiosamente sus reviews con retos y preguntas!

Marga: no olviden son gratis y nos entretienen! Chaao chaao!


	6. intenso

**Advertencia: los personajes de htf no me pertenecen.**

Se encuentra a marga con una camisa negra, pantalones negros y zapatos negros en medio de escenario tratando de mover a luca.

Marga: luca muévete! No puedo comenzar con tigo ahí!

Luca: no quiero ;_;

Marga: LUUCAA

Luca: bueno bueno….- se levanta y se pone a la par de marga, luca lleva un pantalón negro con una chaqueta de cuero y camisa blanca.

Marga: bueno bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de nuestro show!

Luca: el primero es de **HTF**

**SSFF HTF**  
** Se encuentra a samy con una camisa negra un jean rojo fuerte y tacones rojos selly con una camisa lila un jean blanco y tacones rosas frippy y friqpy con su ropa militar**  
** Samy: agh! Maldito cabello! *se hace una bolita con su cabello* ok ok si me quedo quieta no se desbaratara .u.**  
** Frippy: BU!**  
** Samy: kyaa! D: malditooo! *se le suelta el pelo***  
** Frippy: que pasho aca? .3.**  
** Preguntas: (samy)**  
** Fliqpy porque odias a selly y a mi?**  
** Sniffles quien es el seme tu o nutty?**  
** Marga tu no eres odiosa D: de seguro fliqpy te dijo eso para joderte! D:(**  
** Fliqpy maldita sea! Pedofilo de mierda! No sabes hacer algo mas que violar o matar?! D:(**  
** Flaky mjm ahora que lo recuerdo tu querias estar solo con flippy ... Y la cosa esa que no me acuerdo el nombre? ...a. Fliqpy-gay nwn**  
** Giggles owww pobesiiiiita u.u''**  
** Petunia tu no eres puta eres perra! XD**  
** Handy y que se sintio matar a flaky? :3**  
** Lammy wow ya tienes a truffles y mr pickles ewe loquillaaaaa**  
** Truffles como asi lammy?**  
** Mr pickles porque no matas a truffles y te quedas con lammy? Owo**  
** Flippy ... Ya se me olvido ._. ... Ah no ya me acorsde matarias a fliqpy solo por ver a flaky en tu cama? Piensa mal nwn/**  
** Cuddles bonitu besho no?**  
** Fliqpy desgraciado imbecil! Maldito escuincle de mierda ojala te viole did y que gimas tan fuerte y te penetre hasta que te salga sangre!**  
** Fliqpy: o_O Q-QUE DIGISTES?! D:(**  
** Samy: ademas de pendejo sordo e_e#**  
** Marga: xDDD te quieroooooo :'D**  
** Fliqpy: HIJA DE PUTA!**  
** Samy: MIRA QUIEN HABLA!**  
** Todos: ohhhhhhhh *estilo un show mas***  
** Friqpy: *deja noqueado a fliqpy* te tocan los retos samy ._.**  
** Samy: Bueno**  
** Retos:**  
** Mime emmm castrate?**  
** Cro-marmot mata a flakyyyy**  
** Lammy viola a mr pickles y truffles *3***  
** Giggles y petunia YURI!**  
** Flaky hazme el jodido favor de matar a TODOS los peliverdes**  
** Shifty y Lifty mis queridos ladrones nwn expliquenme el poque roban .n.**  
** Sniffles explica el origen del universo a lumpy**  
** Lumpyyy *-*/ viola salvajemente a russell *o*/**  
** Don't o por favor! Solo intenta no violar tan fuerte a flaky! ... Seee que la violes!**  
** Did jejeje VIOLA SALVAJEMENTE A ... FLIQPY! Muajajajajajajaja y haz que gima! O si o si!**  
** Fliqpy owwww pobe putito *se aguanta la risa* pero tranquilo did te violala muy bien nwn**  
** Flippy awww que linduuuuu besa a marga! Y luego a flakyyyyy**  
** Marga lo sientuuuuu D: pero es para hacerlos sufrir a ambos o querias que te ponga otro reto peor? é_o**  
** Marche eeeeee no she mata a quien quielas nwn/**  
** Nutty que a ti no te matennnn D':**  
** Sniffles awww que linduuuuuu w**  
** OWO haaaaandyyyyy emm besha apasionadamente a petu non/**  
** Petu hazme un vestido negro con blanco nwn/**  
** Giggles bonitaaaaaa**  
** Cuddles re bonitoooooo**  
** Thoothy re contra bonituuuuuuu**  
** Selly: ._. ... Owwwww le guta thoothyyyyyy**  
** Samy: es para darte celos -.-#**  
** Selly: pues no funciona e_e**  
** Samy: mjm! ... *coge a thoothy y lo pone enfrente de selly y lo empuja haciendo que se besen***  
** Selly/thoothy: *roja/o como tomate***  
** Samy: jajaja soy cupido -w-/**  
** Friqpy: nutella ._.**  
** Samy: DONDE?! (/*O*)/**  
** Frippy: *le da un frazco* ahí nwn**  
** Samy: *le brillan los ojos* nutellaaaaa *o*/ *da pequeños brinquitos feliz* mia mia miaaaa *se le abre la herida de su pierna***  
** Friqpy: ou ._. *voy por las vendas***  
** ((((((Bye byeeeee TTwTT/))))))**

Fliqpy: PORQUE SIII YO ODIO A TODOS, menos a flaky a ella la amo!

Flaky se sonroja

Marga: YO TAMBIEN TE DETESTO FLIQPY SUBNORMAL!-se ponen a pelear y mache los separa-

Sniffles/ nutty: qué? No entendimos

Marga: enserio crees eso?! KYAAA te quiero y si él me lo dijo u..u

Fliqpy: SII LO ERES

Marga se entristece de nuevo y va una esquina.

Fliqpy: SIIIII violar y matar a la misma vez ;D

Flaky: es que… amo a flippy pero fliqpy es una parte de el así que los amo a los dos.

Petunia: YAAAA

Handy: mal no me gusta matar a nadie L

Truffles: como así lammy que?

: porque sería demasiado fácil..- risa asesina-

Flippy: depende si esta en mi cama por mi, entonces no hay problema, pero si esta por el, LOOO MATOO

Fliqpy: a ver pendejo atrévete- se ponen a pelear-

Cuddles se queda en shock

Marga: te quiero!

Mime se castra y muere sangrado y luego revive.

Cro-mamot mata a flaky y luego ella revive.

Lammy arrastra truffles y los VIOLA SALVAJEMENTE.

Giggles y petunia con asco se besuquean y luego se lavan los dientes!

Flaky le hace el jodido favor de matar a cada uno de los peli verdes y luego reviven

Shifty/lifty: robamos por placer!

Sniffles le explica el origen del universo y lumpy no entiende.

Lumpy viola a russel salvajemente

Dont arrastra desesperadamente y viola salvajemente y se escuchan los gritos exagerados de gemidos, flaky sale traumada y dont satisfecho.

Did viola salvajemente a fliqpy y lo hace gemir de dolor

Fliqpy: BESTIA

Marga: QUEEEE!?

Flippy: q q que.. o/O

Flippy tímidamente besa marga y marga luego lo golpea luego de eso le da un beso a flaky

Mache va y mata a luca y luego luca la persogue furioso

Nutty: YAAAY!

Sniffles se sonroja

Handy besa apasionadamente a petunia y los obligan a separarse

Luca: tranquilos no se atraganten!

Giggles y Cuddles se sonrojan y le dicen gracias.

Marga: yo también quiero nutella L

Luca: igual yo L

Todas: aquiiii tienes lucaaa!

Mache: ser lindo tiene sus ventajas no?

Marga: se…

Luca: toma marga :3 ( les recuerdo que luca es mi hermanito mayor de mentira)

Marga se sonroja y lo acepta

Marga: g g gracias…-levemente sonrojada lo acepta-

Mache: amor.. en el aire

Marga/ luca:-sonrojados- MENTIIRAA

Mache bueno bueno hasta el próximo chat show dejen sus retos y preguntas en los comentarios!

Marga: hasta la próxima –luca le da un abrazo-

Luca: ;D

Marga: o/w/o


	7. iper LOOOL

**Advertencia: los personajes de htf no me pertenecen.**

Se encuentra a marga con un jeans color rojo vino, una camisa negra y unos tenis negros, esta dibujando en una de las paredes del estudio.

pau: marga… ME GUSTA LO QUE ESTAS DIBUJANDO X3

mache: wao..

marga: -sonrojada- g gracias es solo un paisaje de un árbol seco en el invierno.

Luca: a mi me gusta todo lo que dibujas

Marga:-sonrojada- gracias..

Mache: yiiii, bueno bueno yaaa comencemos el primero es de **Zpye **

**Holaa x'D **  
**Pregunta para mi Mime Porque no habla :c?**  
**Para Russell Que se siente no tener un ojo? :o**  
**Para Flippy! Flippy eres muy guapooo*/* Y que pasa si te hubieras enamorado de Petunia :O!?**  
**Handy como perdiste tus brazos :O?**  
**Flaky*uuu* Porque porque te dan miedo los pollos O.o eres como mi tía Alexis D: x'D**  
**Tengo retos :'D**  
**Mime habla! quiero oir tu voz****  
**Handy :3 engaña a Petunia con Lammy -3-**  
**Flippy viola a Petunia :V jojo**  
**Fliqpy*uuu* te reto a andar en box cubierto de chocolate y evita que Nutty te chupe todo :U**  
**Flaky besa a un pollo jojo :3**  
**Nutty se Sadomasoquista con Pop(? 'xDDD**  
**Fliqpy, Flippy, Lumpy, Russell, Handy, Mime, Shifty y Lifty HAGAN STRIPERS!*/* **  
**Shifty hazme un privado(? x'D Y luego Lifty :v xDDD oksi(? :c bueno adios :D**

Mime solo alza los hombros en un gesto de no se

Russel: nada, ya me acostumbré linda ;D

Flippy: -sonrojado- gracias y no se es que es muy obsesionada con la limpieza y eso me asusta, prefiero a flaky

Flaky se sonroja y le da un beso en la mejilla el también se sonroja.

Handy: ya lo había dicho en un capitulo de este show.. estaba alzando unas vigas y…-se pone a llorar de nuevo y petunia lo consuela-

Flaky: es que siento que algún día nos van a gobernar y matar!- sale corriendo y marga corre a traerla-

Marga: cariño tienes que volver a tu asiento

Flaky: s si..-se sienta-

Mime habla y todos se quedan impresionados.

Mache: tiene una voz hermosa…

Handy con mucho asco miedio viola a lammy

Flippy con igual de desagrado viola a petunia y flaky se enoja con flippy

Flippy: lo ciento fue un reto!

Flaky: lose.. pero me pone celosa..

Todos: AAAAW!

Fliqpy anda con bóxer y cubierto con chocolate y en el puesto de nutty tratan de evitar que se le lance en sima

Nutty:: CHOOOOCOOLAATEEE!

Marga: pareces gay fliqpy

Fliqpy: CALLATE ODIOSA

Marga: QUE NO SOY ODIOSA UNUTIL- se pone a pelear y luca los separa y golpea fliqpy-

Nutty es sadomasoquista con D.B y queda traumado

Los mencionados se hacen strippers

Y Shifty le hace un privado seguido de Lifty.

Luca: el próximo es de!

Marga: ** HTF!**

**SSFF HTF**  
**Se encuentra a samy con una camisa roja de mangas largas suelta un short negro y tacones negros selly con una camisa rosa sin mangas suelta un jean blanco y tacones cremas frippy con una camisa verde lima un jean negro y tenis limas friqpy con una camisa lima un jean celeste y tenis verdes **  
**Friqpy: quedate quieta *vendandole la pierna***  
**Samy: ok ok .n.**  
**Frippy: como te hicistes eso? ._.**  
**Samy: *seniala a selly* creo que ya se vengo conmigo u.u ... Pero fue bonitoooo D:**  
**Selly: !CAYATE MIERDA!**  
**Preguntas: (selly)**  
**Barabarabara diiiiid bonita violacion ewe **  
**Mache haz jugado minecraft? *O*/**  
**Fliqpy putito como estuvo la violacion?**  
**Marga tambien crees eso? *o*/ kyaaa te quieluuuu**  
**Flaky osea... PERRA!**  
**Petunia no eres ni perra ni puta ni zorra ene**  
**Giggles linduraaaa ... Putaaaaa LOL**  
**Handy oye cuidado te comes a petunia xD**  
**Cuddles tambien xD**  
**Nutty awww u**  
**Sniffles ternuraaaaa ya entiendo que le vistes a nutty nwn/**  
**Lammy loquilla**  
**Russell del 1 al infinito cuanto te guta lumpy? *3***  
**Lumpy eres un idiota pero lindoooooo *Q*/**  
**Truffles que? ._.**  
**Mr ramon! Jaja xD ok no ._. Porque lammy? ._.**  
**Don't ._. Samy es mas madura que tu ._. A veces .n.**  
**Mime linduuuuuu edad?**  
**Fliqpy cofcofpedofilocofcof**  
**Flakyyyy edad? **  
**Thoothy emmm edad? ._.**  
**Ni idea de quien eres tu luca c: pero holi nwn/**  
**Samy: porque siempre me haces cortadas profundas? D: *levantandose con ayuda de friqpy* **  
**Selly: porque te las mereces! D:(**  
**Samy: *refunfunia* **  
**Frippy: *suspira* yo la llevo u.u *coge a samy y se la lleva a su cuarto* **  
**Retos: (friqpy)**  
**Fliqpy holi clon c: matate de la forma mas cruel y luego viola a flaky nwn la muy perra!**  
**Flaky dime porque eres perra? Porque que te emparejen con todos no significa que lo hagan accidentalmente e_e o si? é_e**  
**Flippy hola owo/ jejeje dejate violar salvajemente por did owo7**  
**Did ehh no te cansas de violar a flippy? Declaratele ouo. .l.**  
**Don't castrate muajajajaja**  
**Marga dejame matar a fliqpy :D *con un cuchillo* po favooooor *n*/**  
**Petunia abacho \*n*/ ok no ._. Me matan si lo hago emmm tragate literalmente a handy ):D**  
**3:D cuddles cachudo que no ves que giggles te pone los cuernos hasta con mujeres?!**  
**Giggles jeje perdon n-nU me deje llevar buenoooo vistete de morado o negro .3.**  
**Pop besha apasionadamente a DB **  
**Yyyyy DB viola a cub**  
**Friqpy: agh no se me ocurre nada u.u**  
**Selly: tipico ._.**  
**(((((Bye byeeeee))))))**

Did: gracias! ;D

Mache: podría decirse que si, a veces veo jugar a marga y me deja usar su usuario en minecraft *-*

Todos miran a marga

Marga: que!? A pesar de tener muchas cosas que hacer también me gusta jugar video juegos online!

Fliqpy: CALLATE MOCOSA!

Marga: sii *_* te quierooo!

Flaky: no lo soy.. amo cada parte de flippy eso es todo..

Petunia: por fin gracias!

Sniffles y nutty se sonrojan.

Russel se levanta de su puesto y grita-infinito- todos se quedan en shock incluso lumpy y el se vuelve a sentar algo apenado.

Lumpy se sonroja y dice-madera-

Trffles: .-.?

: porque ya lo dije es súper sexy

Dont: pruébalo!

Mime:- se sonroja- 18

Fliqpy: Y QUEE?!

Flaky: 16

Toothy: 17

Luca: soy el mejor amigo de marga, pero nos creemos hacer hermanos de mentira, ¿quien de ustedes creen que marga es linda?

Todos levantan la mano y fliqpy igual.

Marga: ¿y a que viene esa pregunta?, ¿quien dejo que la escribiera?, además yo te odio fliqpy

Fliqpy: aunque yo también te odie debo admitirlo lo eres.

Marga:-suspira- como sea el siguiente

Fliqpy se mata violentamente y luego agarra a flaky pero ella se suelta y deja sorprendido a todos

Flaky: e estoy harta de que me emparejen con todos y digan que soy perra, n no lo soy n no es mi culpa!

Todos se quedan en shock

Marga: lo ciento pequeña retos son retos aunque tengas razón.

Mache: si..

Flaky: se entristece bueno.. camina sin ayuda al cuarto de LAS VIOLACIONEEEEES! Y fliqpy tras ella luego corre y le mete y se escuchan gemidos.

Flaky: ya les he dicho que son los fans es como si te agarraran a ti y te hicieran hacer todo lo que quieran sin tu poder hacer nada..

Did corre y agarra a flippy lo mete al cuarto DE LAS VIOLACIONEEES! Y se escuchan gritos de flippy.

Did: no se creo que esto me gusta.. TE AMO FLIPPY

Flippy retrocede asqueado- aléjate de mi asqueroso!

Dont se castra y muere desangrado y revive

Marga: puedes matarlo cuantas veces quieras tu me caes bien friqpy eres mejor que ese tarado de fliqpy.

Fliqpy: TE ESCUCHE

Marga: QUE BIEN!- se miran feo-

Petunia se le lanza a Handy y se lo come a besos.

Cuddles: que haces queee!?

Giggles: no es cierto no le creas- tiene rastro de besos en toda su cara de lápiz labial-

Cuddles: eres una perra!

Giggles muy triste se viste de morado y negro.

Pop con asco besa apasionadamente D.B y los dos VOMIITAAAN.

D.B como todo un pedófilo viola a cub en el CUARTO DE LAS VIOLACIONEEES y luego es perseguido por pop que lo asesina y después revive.

Pau: la ultima es de **yuiiD **

**Holangaaas!**  
**creo que marga y luca se gustan OwO**  
**flippy tu cambiarias a flaky? Fliqpy para ti también va la misma pregunta.**  
**petunia y handy les encanta atragantarse? **  
**Mime quien te gusta?**  
**flaky eres una de mis personajes favoritos! Te reto a hacerme unos deliciosos pasteles de chocolate**  
**d.b matate con un tenedor**  
**Marga y luca porque aparentan ser hermanos de mentira?**  
**Mache dinos la verdad ellos se gustan?**  
**bueno eso es todo los niveles de mis torturas irán incrementando en cada capitulo wuajajajaja**

Marga/luca:-sonrojados- MENTIIIRAAA

Flippy y fliqpy: NOOOO

Petunia/Handy: SIIIIII- se sonrojan-

Mime niega con la cabeza

Flaky: enseguida!- corre a la cocina y hace unos pasteles y luego se los manda- como amo hacer pasteles!

D.B se mata dolorosamente para luego revivir

Luca: porque nos conocemos desde hace años y pues..-se queda sin hablar por un segundo-pues yo..-

Marga: nos queremos mucho, si si como hermanos

Los dos se miran y luego sonríen levemente sonrojados

Mache: pues- luca y marga la miran con una mirada asesina- yo no se nada!-temblando-

Marga:-suspira- eso espero yuuii!- risa maligna- bueno hasta aquí llegamos

Mache: hasta el próximo capitulo de este show!

Luca: no olviden dejar sus retos y preguntas en los comentarios

Marga: no olviden dejar sus retos de VIOOOLACIONES para hacerlos sufrir

Todos maldicen y gritan

Marga los mira feo y todos gritan positivamente


	8. RARITOOS!

**Advertencia: los personajes de htf no me pertenecen.**

Se encuentra a marga con un short negro, una camisa verde y unas zapatillas color negro, esta horneando un pastel con flaky.

Marga: esto huele delicioso!

Flaky: siii!

Luca: -.- bueno ya empecemos el primero es de **SSFF HTF **

**se encuentra a samy con una camisa roja de mangas cortas unos guantes rojos un short negro y botas negras selly con una camisa de mangas largas blanca suelta un short rosa y botas rosas frippy con una camisa negra un calentador plomo de franjas verdes y tenis verdes friqpy con una camisa blanca un calentador verde oscuro con lines amarillas y zapatos deportivos amarillos**  
**Samy: diiiiiid amas a flippy? *O***  
**Frippy: le dijo sub normal ._.**  
**Selly: enserio?! *le clava un cuchillo en la cabeza a flippy* dile otra vez sub normal y esto ira en una parte donde no sale el sol D:(**  
**Samy: yo le quielo pegaaaaar D: *se levanta***  
**Friqpy: EH! EH! EH! *hace que se siente* tu te quedas aqui e_e**  
**Samy: si señor e.e**  
**Friqpy: nwn *le despeina y desaparece***  
**Preguntas:**  
**Flippy como osas rechazar a esta hermosura?! Y el es el seme! Ooooooo mereces la muerte! **  
**Giggles friqpy lo decia de broma o.o''**  
**Cuddles acepta la cruel realidad! ):D**  
**Fliqpy ese es MI puesto! Ladron de mierda! (?)**  
**Flaky uyyyy se revelo .O. **  
**Thoothy hola cositaaaaa nwn/ como estuvo el besho? .3. Loquillo owo**  
**Marga loquilla no sabia que te gustaba luca? ewe**  
**Luca ewe loquishooooo**  
**Mache que no tienes pretendientes o que? ._.**  
**Petunia jajaja xD canibal! **  
**Handy das mello ._. Naaaa solo das pena nwn/**  
**Lammy coshitaaaaa w emmm edad?**  
**Truffles que? ._.? (Falta que diga que de que? XDD)**  
**Did mi querido seme uwu no le hagas caso a flippy violalo 10 veces por hora .\\\w\\\. Como mínimo uvu7**  
**Hombres porque carajo odian a los gays?! Pero a las lesbianas no?! eh?!**  
**Mujeles expliquenme el porque les guta el yaoi uwu vwv **  
**uQu fli*py te veias bien en boxers xD **  
**Friqpy: ya vine de que me perdi? *con 4 conos de helado de chocolate* **  
**Frippy: *coge su cono* mmm que te tocan los retos creo ._. *come un poco***  
**Selly: tarado! e_e *coge su cono* ya termino tu turno ahora le toca a frippy **  
**Friqpy: *le da su cono a samy* que bien nwn**  
**Frippy: bien samy lista para la violacion? nwn**  
**Samy: *escupe su helado palida* Q-QUE?!**  
**Frippy: era broma .w.''**  
**Retos: (selly)**  
**Flaky hazme un pastel de fresas nwn**  
**Don't enserio? ._. Lo juro cuando se comporta como adulta a veces ._. **  
**Giggles dejate violar por DB**  
**Did besha apasionadamente a flippy**  
**Flippy por el bien de tu "amigo" dejate! D:(**  
**Pop maluuuu mal padre u.u**  
**Cub *le abacha* haz sufrido demasiado D': **  
**Marga emm baila levan polkka nwn/**  
**Russell kyaaaa ahora te quiero maaaaas w**  
**Lumpy ahora tu nwn7**  
**Petunia ponte un short y sientate de manera atrevida hacia handy o**  
**Fliqpy u.u abrete de piernas lo mas posible o hasta que sientas dolor n.n/ (flaky: sentira dolor? D: selly: no siente dolor flak fliqpy: *lanza un grito de dolor* selly: oh no me supe explicar siente mucho dolor flak nwn)**  
**Lammy viola a giggles nwn7**  
**Handy eructa el alfabetoooo**  
**Cuddles vengate de giggles muajajaja**  
**Mime awww buena imitacion de flaky come mani hasta explotar nwn**  
**DB dora la exploradora! *o*/ y tu mono?! Lo matastes?! Ademas de pedofilo , asesino?! O dios que te maten! TT-TT pobre "botas" umu''**  
**The mole te amooooordido un perro? Esque te veo rabioso ... Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja *se cae y rueda en el suelo sosteniendose su estomago* jajajaja rabioso! XD buena!**  
**Samy: buenooo ya me recupere asi que... Chao! D: *huye***  
**Frippy: eh! Eh! Eh! *le jala y le sienta a su lado* que me tienes miedo? ._.**  
**Samy: shiiiii D':**  
**Frippy: *suspira y le abacha* no te hare nada malo u.u ... Aun**  
**Samy: que?!**  
**Frippy: nada! **  
**(((((Bye byeeee linduuuuus menos fliqpy nwn/))))))**

flippy: YO NO SOY GAY! COMO ME VA AGUSTAR UN GAY COMO EL!

Did: o.o – se va una esquina triste y marga va a consolarlo-

Marga: tranquilo amigo todo va a estar bien

Did: el… el no me ama- se pone a llorar y abraza fuertemente a marga dejándola sin aire.

Marga: did… no..puedo… reeeespiiraar

Did: lo ciento..

Luca se pone celoso.

Fliqpy: TUU LADRONA DE MIERDA!

Toothy: -se sonroja- sin palabras..

Marga: QUE?! –sonrojada- YO… YOO NUNCA DIJE EESOOO!

Mache: como digas marga como digas

Marga: CALLATE-la persigue por todas partes-

Mache: si tengo

Marga: créanme si tiene

Lammy:- se sonroja- 17

Trffles se va donde marga y dice: marga no entiendo..

Marga: sammy que es lo que le quieren preguntar a truffles mirenlo pobrecito no entiende-truffles con cara de cachorrito- aaaw no es adoorableee!

Did se pone feliz y arrastra a flippy y lo VIIOOLAAA 2227363653 veces!

Hombres: PORQUE ESO ES ESTUPIDOOO

Mujeres: porque ES SUPER EXITANTEE

Marga: yo estoy pensando en hacer otro fic pero de yaoi entre sniffles y nutty- cara pervertida-

los mensionados se sonrojan

Fli*py: gracias (quien carajos soy)

Flaky va y le hace un pastel de fresas y se lo envía- disfrútalo selly!

Dont: eso no me convence!

Giggles es arrastrada al CUUAAARTOOO DE LAAAS VIOLAACIIIOONES y con asco se deja violar por D.B y queda traumada.

Flippy con asco se deja BESAAAR APASIOONADAMENTEEEE de did

Marga con confusión baila levan polka y luca la saca del escenario y la lleva al cuarto de LAAAS VIOLACIONES

Marga: ESPEEEREEEN….

Todos: o.o que paso?

Mache: ooooh noooo!-corre y trata de abrir la puerta- fliqpy ayudameeee

Fliqpy: ayudarte si claarooo..

Mache le envía una mirada satánica y fliqpy corre a ayudarla y abren la puerta.

Mache: marga!

Marga: ayuudenmeeeen

Luca: alejeensenn!

Fliqpy: ahora si puto!- pelean-

Marga:-sale corriendo de la habitación- por lo menos no me hiso nada!

Petunia se sienta de manera atrevida donde Handy y handy le da un ORGAASMOO.

Fliqpy se abre de piernas hasta sentir MUUUCHOO DOLOOOOR.

Lammy arrastra a giggles al cuarto de las violaciones Y LA VIOOOOLAA SALVAJEMENTEEE.

Handy ERUUCTAA el alfacebeto y todos aplauden.

Cuddles va y besa a petunia, lammy, flaky y casi a marga y a mache pero marga lo golpeo el la cabeza!

Cuddles: por lo menos ya me vengue.

Mime come mani hasta explotar y luego revive.

A D.B lo MAATAAAN y luego revive

The mole ._. no

Marga: por favor mole estuvo buena-le sale una lagrimita de tanto reír.

Mache: la próxima es de **Zpye **

**hgasasd*/* Mime ame tu voz*uuu* y**  
**Handy no quise hacerte llorar D; es que no leí todo el chat x'DD Dime :c**  
**Flippy! o3o entonces si Petunia no fuera obsesiva estarías enamorado o3o?**  
**Flaky*uu* eres muy lind Dime que sen siente que los Flips te amen x'D**  
**Diiiid :'3 si tuvieras que eligir entre besar a un vagabundo con herpes labial o3o o violar ah Jessica Simsop (como se escriba) Pera ya toda vieja y con infección que escoges? x3**  
**Fliqpy o3o en un mundo inverso que las armas tuvieran vida que arias? xdd Por cierto amo tus ojos*-***  
**Shifty tienes un buen cuerpo*/* pero si fueras mujer un día y estuvieras solo con Lifty que pasaría xD**  
**Lumpy :'3 Dimee a quien de todas las chicas de HTF escoges? xd**

**Retoooos!**  
**Shifty besa a una chica de HTF menos a Flaky :3**  
**Nutty :u te retoo a comer un dulce... pero ya todo vomitado por Don't xd**  
**Don't has algo muuuuy bueno que hasta te de verguenza hacerlo. Ya que tu eres el malo xd.**  
**Lifty conviértete en mujer pero así muuuy linda:'3 y evita que todos los hombres te violen si eso pasa te quedaras así 9 meses xDDD ya saben porque :u xDD**  
**Fliqpyyy! Me das tu boina :'3**  
**Flippy has has :l hmm -3- tu mayor fantasia en frente de todos.**  
**Did has la pregunta ke te pregunte de verdad x'd **  
**Eso es todo :33 y sigue con tu chat :'D**

handy: me cayeron unas vigas en sima..

flippy: pero me cael mal petunia ._.

Petunia: oyee!

Flippy: lo ciento es la verdad!

Flaky: se siente… mágico..

Flippy/fliqpy: se sonrojan

Dont se pone celoso.

Did: escojo la criptonita

Lifty: LO VIOOLAARIIIA

Shifty se queda en shock

Lumpy: mmm patata?

Shifty: ven petunia

Petunia: alejateee dee miii!

Shifty besa a petunia y petunia va y corre a lavarse los dientes

Shifty: tampoco es para tanto..

Marga: miii pobree nutty u….u

Nutty se come el vomito dulce y dice: mmmm dulcecito

Todos: WAKAALAAAAAA

Dont va y le da un cumplido a did

Dont: me siento sucio..

Lifty se convierte en una mujer SEEXY y marga evita que todos los hombres lo violen

Fliqpy: claro lindura – le envía la boina-

Flippy agarra a flaky y se la POONCHA( se la coge) en frente de todos.

Did se acerca a marga y le pregunta: no entendí L

Marga:-suspiro- Zpye que es lo que le quieres preguntar? Nuestro adorable amigo no entendió-did se sonroja y le da un abrazo a marga- enserio crees que soy adorable?!

Marga:._. see :D

Marga: claro ahí lo seguiremos mientras ustedes nos manden retos y preguntas!

Mache: bueno hasta aquí por hoy!

Luca: dejen sus retos y preguntas en los comentarios

Marga: ayúdenos a torturarlos! Hasta la proxiimaa! No espera fliqpy no te comas eso tarado!

Fliqpy: que?! Porque noooo?! La sangre es deliciosa!

* * *

**lo se lo se deveriamos dejar de poner las cosas impactantes en mayuscula pero es que es tan divertido! dejen retos y preguntas o fliqpy los viola!**


	9. pelea!

**Advertencia: los personajes de htf no me pertenecen.**

Se encuentra a marga con un jeans negro, una camisa azul mar y unas zapatillas de igual color, esta comiendo su almuerzo.

Mache: maargaa ven necesitamos empezar!

Marga: mmmjumm ya voy dame un momento.

Mache: en lo que marga termina de comer…. Mmm a que se dedican chicos?

Todos: a hacer un programa que no tiene sentido alguno, pero que por una extraña razón les gusta a las personas?

Marga: incluso a mi..

Mache: aaa! Cuando llegaste?!

Marga: hace un momento... bueno EMPECEMOS el primero es de **Rose Black Of The Darkness **

**Hola! Bueno aquí van mis retos:**  
**1)-Lifty: Convierte en mujer y seduce a Shifty!**  
**b)-Después haz el baile del tubo enfrente de los hombres**  
**2)-Chicas quiero que canten la canción I Need Your Love de Ellie Goulding**  
**3)-Chicos quiero canten la canción Let It Go de Wiz Khalifa**  
**Aparece una chica muy idéntica a la otro solo que ella tenia ojos rojos**  
**Rose: Bien entonces sigo yo!**  
**4)-Fliqpy quiero violarte!**  
**5)-Lifty lo mismo!**  
**6)-Chicas vístanse de manera provocativa y que los chicos los vean**  
**CHAO!**

Lifty se convierte en mujer y seduce a Shifty y luego se escuchan gemidos provenientes de un cuarto.

Luego Shifty hace un baile en el tubo frente a todos los hombres y todos se le abalanzan y Lifty termina corriendo por todo el escenario

Lifty: quitenmeeeeloooo! Ya no quiero ser mujeeer!

Todas las chicas cantan I need your love.

Todos los chicos cantan Let It Go.

Marga: adelante hazlo cuando quieras –cara pervertida-

Fliqpy: EEEEH?!- se ve a fliqpy siendo violado por rose- eso estuvo intenso!

Se ve a rose VIOLANDO a Lifty.

Las chicas se visten de manera provocativa y los chicos se desmayan.

Mache: el siguiente es de **Zpye **

**Waaa Nutty! Eso fue asqueroso DX**  
**Y bueno o3o lo que le di a Did fue escoger del vagabundo y Jesica que lo haga e.e sin la criptonita :c**  
**Don't que le dijiste a Did? Y porque Did se siente sucio se ve que se baña todos los días :v**  
**Flippy! Me dejaste traumatizada /n\ yo no hablaba de sexo se nota lo pervertido que eres :x**  
**Hemorragia nasal al recibir la Gorra de Fliqpy y se la pone */u/* Y Fliqpy si las armas trataran de matarte que arias :o?**  
**Shifty tu te dejarías violar :o? oh te hechas a correr? xd**  
**Lifty yo quería que fuera niña :c Digo que bueno que no te violaron 7n7**  
**Marga hubieras dejado que lo violaran TuT**  
**Lumpy dije mujer :c **  
**Fliqpy acaso eres vampiro? o.o**  
**Sniffles resuelva la siguente ecuacion :v**

**34% por 1327 más 173 menos 81271 por 4736 Entre 234 por Pi al cuadrado menos 364 convertido en grados y luego a raíz cuadrado con la formula del ovalo :u jojo**

**Mime tu peor miedo? o3o**  
**Giggles si tuvieras a elegir entre todos los accesorios de mundo con un esposo super guapo entre Cuddles suponiendo que ya esta viejito con arrugas y chimuelo y que escoges? xd**  
**Russell te reto a caminar por una viga llena de pirañas come huesos en lava hirviendo cantando la canción de one more time de daft punk completita y no te bajas de ahí hasta que la acabes :u adioos xd**

Did: prefiero mil veces la muerte que eso! Y eso que revivo y todo!

Dont: dije que era un buen super héroe-susurrando- lo cual no es…-hablando normal- me siento sucio porque dije por primera vez en mi vida algo lindo e.e

Flippy: eeh? O.o oh.. lociento flaky..

Flaky: no te preocupes

Fliqpy: pues… me volvería loco .-. mas de lo que estoy…

Shifty: depende, si fueras tu dulzura;3 échate para acá, pero si es un hombre ya estoy en china por a si acaso.

Marga: oooh querías eso? Pues bueno –chasquea los dedos y Lifty se convierte de nuevo en mujer- FORMEN FILA CHICOS- Lifty es violado-.

Lumpy: pues.. petunia es muy obsesionada.. giggles es muy perra…flaky muy tímida… y si Russel lo convierto en mujer?

Fliqpy: puede que si… SAANGREE, tu podrías tener la que me gusta.

Marga: ooh no ven para acá

Fliqpy: queee?! NOOOO yo quieroooo!

Marga: sientaaatee-fliqpy obedece- buen chico

Sniffles: bueno.. la respuesta es…- cae una piedra misteriosa desde el cielo y lo aplasta.

Marga: uuy… bueno el siguiente!

Mime: -con voz súper sexy- quedarme en esa cajita transparente atrapado para siempre!

Giggles: ooh joder… Cuddles te enojarías con migo?

Cuddles: zorra..

Russell camina por una viga llena de pirañas come huesos en lava hirviendo cantando la canción de one more time.

Luca: que intenso…

Mache: donde estabas?

Luca: bueno.. yo estaba arreglando un asunto pendiente-mira a marga-

Marga: aléjate de mi enfermito.

Luca: - se entristece- el siguiente es de **Sable 343 **

**Bueno aqui sable 343 regresando al fandom, bueno, no habia leido historias recientes, vaya, 4 chat show, intentare comentar en todos**  
**Marga: Segun mis fuentes eres una amarga, es cierto eso?**  
**Truffles: Gabo te quiere en su equipo, aceptas? (no preguntes de que)**  
**Mache: Quien eres? Como te auto defines?**  
**Shifty besa a una chica de HTF menos a Flaky :3**  
**Bueno, me dejo otros retos para los demas, adiós**

Marga: NO yo no soy amarga y sospecho que te estas burlando de mi alias... Pero creo que ya no tendrás fuentes- afilando cuchillos- también te estaré vigilando a ti sable – risa malévola-

Truffles: mmm vale –sospechando-

Mache: yo solo soy una amiga de marga y soy divertida, rara, soy social, me encanta hacer muchos amigos y junto con marga y Luca escribir este chat show, un momento entre amigos es bastante divertido.

Marga: claro! También te gusta venir a mi casa y comerte todos mis postres no mache?

Mache: aaam aaam el siguiente!

Shifty: bueno aquí va otra vez mmm giggles.

Giggles: hazlo rápido

Shifty besa a giggles y el se va corriendo a lavar los dientes.

Marga: el ultimo es de ** HTF **

**Samy: Pero si la sangre es buena! D**:  
**SSFF HTF**  
**Se encuentra a samy con una camisa roja de tiras con un abrigo negro un short rojo y tenis negros selly con un vestido por las rodillas rosa un lazo blanco y tacones altos blancos frippy con un buzo verde claro un jean negro y tenis verdes con un gorrito de orejas de osito friqpy con una camisa de botones lima un jean azul fuerte y tenis amarillos **  
**Samy: aww asi te ves tiernoooo u **  
**Frippy: !NO SOY TIERNO!**  
**Selly: ahora que lo pienso te cae bien did?**  
**Frippy: bueno es mi superheroe favorito por? ._.**  
**Samy: did te cae bien frip?**  
**Did: see se ve tierno n.n *le abacha***  
**Frippy: *se sonroja fuertemente* su-suelta! \\\\\\\\\**  
**Preguntas:**  
**Diiiiiiiid quieres a frip como pareja? Es igual que flippy pero tierno o**  
**Flippyyyy ... !MALDITO HOMOFOBICO! Que fliqpy te mate!**  
**Flaky amas el yaoi? *O***  
**Petunia e_e muereeeeee!**  
**Russell linduuuu edad? Y porque pirata?**  
**Truffles que hace? C:**  
**Lumpy te guta russell? *o***  
**Don't venganza! LOL (?)**  
**Fliqpy que yo soy la loca! e_e aprende a escuchar! -.-**  
**Handy sabias que petunia se ha acostado con flippy fliqpy cuddles y hasta con giggles? *3*/ preguntale a los que nombre**  
**Cuddles y dime cuantas veces te violo petunia? :/o**  
**Giggles wow re putaaaaaa**  
**Fliqpy emmm cuantas veces haz violado en tu pinche digo linda vida U**  
**Lammy emmm violacion? ... Como te fue en la violacion?**  
**Thoothy ewe loquillo ya cuenta! *o*/ selly no me quiele contar u.u es !OBLIGATORIO!**  
**Frippy: did ya sueltame .\\\\\\\.**  
**Did: no estas calientito -w-**  
**Frippy: !no jodas!**  
**Did: no, enserio estas caliente ._. *metiendo su mano bajo su buzo* **  
**Frippy: *rojo como tomate* o\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\o'' S-su-sueltame! O**  
**#ambos desaparecen#**  
**Samy: jujuju. -\\\w\\\- QUIEN QUIERE VER YAOI?!**  
**Chicas: yooooooo *O*/ **  
**#las chicas entran a un cuarto y se oyen pequeños grititos de felicidad#**  
**Friqpy: -.-''**  
**Retos: (friqpy)**  
**Cub emm como te va con tu padre? **  
**Flippy HIJO DE... TU SANTA MADRE ... Solo porque estoy feliz te lo perdono pero hasta mientras! Que vengan unos zombies violadores amantes de justina gayber! Tienes 2 minutos para subir un muro de 20 m o sino los zombies te violaran mientras te hacen a escuchar a justina gayber muajajajaja CORRE!**  
**Diiiiiid o dios! *o*/ besha a frippy o ponlo rojo! ._.#**  
**Flakyyy gachias por el pasteeeeel nwn hazme uno de organos **  
**Fliqpy quitate tu corazon y daselo a flaky si esque vives muajajaja**  
**Petunia que alguien te mate! Eres muy perra!**  
**Giggles puta! Te dejas violar por mujeres tambien?! Que te castren!**  
**Truffles que tus manos sean espinas y hazte FAP! Muajajaja**  
**Handy que te den manos y cachetea a petunia! Muajajaja**  
**Lammy eres menos puta que petunia n.n7 emm viola salvejemente a flaky! Jejeje**  
**!YURI! !QUE TODAS LAS MUJERES GIMAN DE PLACER! Muajajaja -\\\w\\\-**  
**#salen las mujeres con un pañuelo rojo en sus narices#**  
**Friqpy: rojo? ._.**  
**Chicas: en realidad era blanco .\\\w\\\.**  
**#sale frippy todo despeinado y sonrojado y splendid abrazandolo tiernamente#**  
**Did: eres mio entendido? -u- *esconde su cara en su cuello***  
**Frippy: a-ay .\\\\.**  
**((((Bye byeeeee)))))**

Did: siiiii! Corre y lo abraza!

Fliqpy: con mucho gustooo! – va y mata a flippy-

Flaky: -con hemorragia nasal- s-si..

Petunia MUUEREE.

Russel: 19 aarg y porque naci para serlo!

Truffles: pues bueno.. estoy sentado en mi puesto y ya.. ah y veo el gran CU… de lammy.

Lammy: EEEEH?!

Lumpy: siii

Dont: a ver inténtalo!

Fliqpy: SIII estas looocaa

Handy: QUEEEE?!

Petunia: te lo puedo explicar!

Flaky: QUEEEE!?

Fliqpy/flippy: te lo podemos explicar!

Flaky_: no quiero saber mas de ustedes- corre y abraza a marga-

Handy: no quiero saber mas de ti!

Cuddles: giggles maldita zorra!

Marga: petunia, fliqpy y flippy deberían darles vergüenza..

Cuddles: fue horrible fueron 10 veces!

Petunia: so clarooooo!

Fliqpy:-deprimido- a flaky la he violado 38 veces..

Todos: aaah!?

Fliqpy: ya no será igual.. flaky perdonamee

Flaky: NOO

Marga: aléjate maldito infiel!

Flippy: yo..-interrumpido-

Marga: ni siquiera lo pienses!

Lammy: pues nose..

Toothy: pues bien..

Cub: gugutata

Fliqpy corre hasta el muro y POR PURA PUTA SUERTEE logra subir.

Did besa a frippy y flipppy se pone rojo!

Flaky con miedo hace uno de órganos y lo envía.

Fliqpy se quita su corazón y se lo da flaky.

Flaky: dáselo a petunia ya que ella es mas bonita que yo!

Fliqpy: eso no es cierto.. tu lo eres mas – muere y luego revive-

Marga: YOO YOO LA MATOO! – va marga y la mata con una hacha-

Giggles es castrada aunque no tenga sentido alguno ( LOOL)

Truffles tiene espinas en las manos y se hace un FAAAP FAAAP y queda sin su amiguito

Handy tiene manos y cachetea a petunia.

Handy: eso es por engañarme!

Flippy: flaky por favor..

Flaky: ami me hacen estos tontos retos de violación pero son retos en cambioo.. tu… lo hicistes por gusto, te odio no te acerques ami…

Fliqpy/flippy: flaky yo..

Marga: BAASTA aléjense y váyanse a sus puestos!-obedecen muy deprimidos-

Lammy arrastra a flaky y la viola pero solo se escuchan gemidos de lammy ya que flaky esta muy deprimida como para gemir.

TODAS LAS MUJERES GIMEN DE PLACER!

Mache: bueno hasta la próxima!

Luca: sigan dejando sus retos y preguntas en los comentarios.

Marga: ustedes que piensan? Flaky deveria de perdonar a flippy/fliqpy por su acto voluntario infiel? O que lo perdone y siga sufriendo? COMENTEN LO QUE PIENSEN! Haaastaa la próxima!


	10. no se que poner de titulo xD

**Advertencia: los personajes de htf no me pertenecen.**

Se ve a marga con un suéter color morado claro, un jeans negro y unas converse, esta sentada esperando a que comience el show.

Mache: marga..

Marga: si?

Luca: ya comenzamos

Marga: o.o y yo aquí sentada! Bueno BIENBENIDOS A OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE SHOW!

Mache: el primero es de **Zpye **

**-.- No Did :c ay que alguien lo obligue a hacer el reto :v**  
**Don't*n* pero no se ve que seas el malo :x **  
**Mime sin duda tu*\\\\\* voz la la amo*3***  
**Flippy Fliqpy son unos perros D: pobre Flaky*n***  
**Ven Flaky yo tengo un amigo muy lindo para ti :'3 *Lo llamo se hace presente un chavo de cabello negro un poco más largo que Don't y más esponjado que los Flips con expansiones de 10 una camisa de BOTDF pantalón rojo y converse igual* **  
**Nathan: ¿Para que llamaste Angela o.o y que este lugar? *ve a todos los de HTF* ¡AHHH! ¡ELLOS! ¡Mira es es FLAKY! *Va corriendo hasta ella* Hola*u***  
**Te dije es lindo:'3 oh quieres a otro? x'd Esta Rodrigo *Se hace presente un chico con cabello Morado de un lado y del otro rapado con una camisa sin mangas unas bermudas algo apretadas con expansiones del 7 y pircings***  
**Rodrigo: Que pedo yo veía la tele bien feliz -.- Angela ¡que pedo!**  
**Shifty O\\\\\\\\O bueno si me ayudas en mi casa un mes si me dejo con todo e hijo:'v x'd **  
**Lumpy o3o bueno convierte a Russell en mujer*-* y violalo hasta que ya no puedas más :u**  
**Yo quiero los hijos de Lifty*\\\\\\u\\\\\\***  
**Cuddles te doy lo mismo a escoger lo que más quieras con una esposa sexy o a Giggles ya toda vieja x'D**  
**Handy lo siento ;'c tu te mereces una mujer mejor(? :3**  
**Fliqpy ouo no se cuando hay mosquitos siempre amanezco con ronchas :'c supongo que tengo la sangre dulce o.o**  
**Rodrigo: ¡NO LO CREO SON HTF EN FORMA HUMANA! O_O *Mira a Marga* Que linda quien es?**

Marga: diiid…

Did: bien… el vagabundo.. y después la cristinita así muero y revivo sanito :3!

Dont: soy un súper héroe perfectamente malvado!

Mime se sonroja.

Flaky al ver que el chico se le acerco se pone EXTREMADAMENTE ROJAAA ya que esta muy cerca.

Fliqpy/flippy: OOOYEEEE

Marga: cayesen infieles ustedes no tienen derecho a opinar!

Shifty: claro preciosa ;D

Lumpy saalta de alegría cuando russel se convierte en mujer y lo VIOLAAA 282633524242 VECES!

Lifty: pero no tengo hijos! Por ahora!

Cuddles: escogería a una que fuera FIIIEEEL

Giggles: eeh?! Eso es una indirecta!?

Cuddles: SIII como lo supiste-sarcasmo-

Handy: si… le fui fiel hasta el ultimo momento..-le sale una lágrima-

Mache: pobre Handy…

Luca: -abrazando a marga- see…

Marga: -roja-si.. me estrangulas..

Luca: l-lociento..

Fliqpy: maaarga tienes que dejarme probar su sangre!

Marga: no fliqpy no le puedes hacer daño

Fliqpy se pone triste.

Marga: -roja como tomate- p-pues soy la presentadora de este chat show y soy marga…

Luca: heeey marga solo es mía

Marga: y ahora desde cuaando soy propiedad tuya?!

Luca: p-pues yo..-sonrojado-

Marga se sonroja.

Mache EL SIGUIENTE ES DE ** HTF **

**Selly: !Que vuelvan, que vuelvan!**  
**SSFF HTF**  
**Se encuentra a samy con una camisa roja de mangas largas con adornos negros un short negro y botas rojas selly con una camisa de tiras rosa un jean blanco y tacones rosas frippy con un buzo turquesa un jean negro y tenis limas friqpy con una camisa verde lima un calentador gris con rayas amarillas y tenis limas**  
**Samy: y frippy como te va con did? ewe**  
**Frippy: Cayate! -\\\\.\\\\-**  
**Selly: awww que linduuuu u**  
**Did: jeje que tierno te ves nwn *le abacha***  
**Preguntas: **  
**Diiiiid waaaaa que le vistes a frip? Esque son una pareja tan asdasdasdada**  
**Flippy ... COMO OSAS ENGANIAR A FLAKY ASI?!**  
**Fliqpy lo mismo! Yo estoy loca pero no soy bestia! Explica como fue eso! Para que flaky lo entienda -.-#**  
**Petunia a-a ... Y.Y crueeeel y handy se sacaba la madre (trabajaba mucho) por ti!**  
**Truffles awww que linda calita hicistes w**  
**Cuddles ;-; pobe cuddles! TTOTT**  
**Cub awww u**  
**Lumpy kyaaa osea a russell! O**  
**Pop emm edad?**  
**Lammy osea legalmente no eres mayor de edad u.u y yo te consideraba pedofila ._.''**  
**Flaky YnY (a mi me parecio sobre actuado eso e_e)**  
**Nuttyyyy ciencia o dulces? (Ciencia sniffles)**  
**Fliqpy por poco te cogen ... Por poco a_a**  
**Giggles ohhhhh te toman de zorra! Y no te defiendes?!**  
**Ey! Tu! Mache! Te digo algo... Yo pense que eras hombre trolololololololololol xD**  
**The mole pero enserio xD te veias rabioso .3.**  
**Frippy: di-did sueltame! \\\\\\\\\**  
**Did: no quiero -w- *le apega mas a el***  
**Frippy: !DID! e\\\\\\e**  
**Did: si me das un beso te suelto ewe**  
**Frippy: *desvia la mirada* solo uno...**  
**Did: *le coge la barbilla suavemente haciendo que le mire* si tu quieres c: **  
**Frippy: *suspira sonrojado y le besa* **  
**Chicas: kyaaaaaa (/*o*)/ *se desmayan* **  
**Samy: valio la pena -\\\w\\\- *sosteniendose de selly***  
**Selly: ahhhh */o/***  
**Frippy: *se separa rojo* listo, ahora !sueltame!**  
**Did: yo nunca dije cuando e/3/e**  
**Frippy: q-que?! O\\\\o**  
**Did: *sonrie y lo lleva a un cuarto donde se escuchan gemidos de frippy* **  
**Marga: ahhh morire de perder tanta sangre u\\\w\\\u**  
**Las4: ahh uwu los amo! O**  
**Retos:**  
**Todos maten a PETUNIA**  
**Cuddles dibuja lo que te hizo petunia jujuju owo**  
**0.0 flakyyy vengate de petunia! Matala! (Y eso que estoy en contra de la violencia ._.)**  
**DB ponte unos jean's bieeeeen ajustados y camina con ellos hasta que se rompan ewe**  
**Giggles que venga una fan y te viole eue**  
**Mujeles ahhh *3*/ otra vez! Otra vez! *O*/**  
**Hombres malditos hijos de ... Su santa madre! Que venga chuck norris y los viole! A-c-a-d-a-u-n-o!**  
**Russell viola salvejemente a ... LUMPYYYY YuY**  
**Lumpy a quien prefieres a russell o megan fox? .3. (Mas te vale a russell!)**  
**Margaaaa me haches un pasteeeeel :'3 po favooooor :'D**  
**Did awwww son desde ahora mi pareja yaoi favoriiita (*3*)/ **  
**Don't *suspira* que quieres que haga e_e para probarte que soy madura e.e'' ... A veces ._. (Conste eso te lo dije)**  
**Sniffles usa la ciencia con nutty! nwn**  
**Nutty ponle chocolate por todo el cuello a sniffles :mrbean: y ya sabes que hacer ewe''**  
**Fliqpy coge una hacha y castrate!**  
**Flippy vengate de fliqpy! **  
**Marga mata a flippy y fliqpy por pendejos!**  
**Samy: pe-pero quiero oir! *subida en la espalda de friqpy atada de manos y pies* D: no seas malu! Y-Y**  
**Friqpy: ya oistes demasiado! e.e''**  
**Samy: agh! Malu! -n-**  
**Marga: pobe samy ._. Pero yo puedo oir nwn **  
**Luca: ejem! *la arrastra***  
**Marga: nooooo es yaoiiiiii malditooooooo**  
**Selly: jajaja xD **  
**Thoothy: *le mira con el ceño fruncido* **  
**Selly: ja ja ... Que? D:**  
**Thoothy: *suspira y le arrastra***  
**Selly: noooooooo D':)**  
**(((((Bye byeeee))))))**  
**n.n/**

Did: es que es tan parecido a flippy –cara pervertida-

Flippy: y-yo… fue impulso! Yo no quería engañarla pero es que petunia se metió a mi cama y…

Marga: lo estas empeorando todo inútil.

Fliqpy: luego de esa noche llego muchas noches mas.. no pudimos controlarnos…flaky, enserio lo sentimos-le agarra la mano a flaky y flaky se suelta de golpe.

Flaky: suéltame! No quiero escucharlos mas aléjense de mi!

Flaky va donde marga y se queda junto a ella.

Marga: deberían avergonzarse.

Petunia: yo.. es mejor que me calle..

Flaky/Handy: SIII ES MEJOOOR!

Cub: agugutata

Todos: aaaaaw!

Lammy: D:

Flaky: te parece sobreactuado que te engañen con otra persona!?

Nutty: y si le pongo dulce a mi ciencia?!

Fliqpy: EEEH?!

Giggles: me voy a vengar de ustedes algun diiiia!

Todos: aaah yaa cállate zorraa.

Mache: no me hables selly me enojare con tigo u.u

TOODOOOOS MAATAAAN A PETUNIIIAA!

Cuddles dibuja lo que pasó y lo muestra ante todos y todos les sale sangre por la nariz.

Flaky MATA A PETUNIIAA!

D.B camina con los jeans SUPER AJUSTADOS y se rompen.

Un fan va y VIOOLAA a giggles.

Viene CHUUCK NORRIS y VIOOOLAAA a todos los hombres.

Russel viola SAAALVAJEMENTEE a lumpy.

Lumpy:-rojo- russel!

Marga: enseguida selly! – va y hace el pastel , luego se lo envía- espero que lo disfrutes ;D.

Dont: lo que sea solo pruébamelo!

Sniffles: nutty… es hora de enseñarte algo.. muy científico-sonrisa pervertida-

Nutty le pone chocolate por todo el cuello a sniffles y lo lame!

Fliqpy coge un hacha y se castra y muere desangrado y revive.

Flippy mata a fliqpy con una pistola y le sigue disparando después de revivir.

Marga: CON MUCHOO GUSTO- va y mata a fliqpy y a flippy con una moto cierra- POR LASTIMAR AMI FLAKY PENDEJOOOS!

Marga: *-* yaaoooii hahah sellly xD me gusta cuando me pones en tus diálogos son tan graciosos.

Mache: -.-

Luca: aun sigo celoso..

Marga: ay luca..

Luca: -celoso- el ultimoes de** Lala D **

**Holi holi :33**  
**Fliqpy/Flippy: COMO PUDIERON INFIELES! Miren nada mas como tienen la pobre Flaky,ella tiene TODA la razon a ella le ponen retos pero ustedes lo hicieron por si mismos! ,ENFERMOSSSSSSSSS no quería llegar a esto pero no tengo elección: Marga porfavor, matalos ..matalos sin piedad, has que lamenten lo que hicieron! A por cierto que Lumpy los atropelle(y a Petunia)**  
**Petunia: Qué rayos pensaste al hacerle eso a Handy!Que le hagan lo mismo que aquellos 2 desgraciaos! Pero que la mate Mache :3**  
**Handy/Flaky: :c pobresillos que alguien les regale un peluche **  
**Handy: Enserio Pobreeee ;(**  
**Flaky: Bebeee, no llores ven dame un abrazo ;(**  
**A todos los infieles: Bola de parcinos! se pasaron de verg...**  
**Cuddles/Flaky/Handy: Vayan a un Spa para que despejen su mente y puedan pensar mejor en esta situación**  
**Did/Dont: Que piensan de esta situación?**  
**Esoo fue todo adios ( -.- )/**

Marga: CON MUCHO GUSTO LALA –afilando cuchillos luego va y descuartiza a flippy y a fliqpy SIN PIEDAD!-

Lumpy va y ATROPELLA A PETUNIA!

Mache va y DEZCUARTIZA a petunia.

Marga va y les regala un peluche a los dos.

Marga: para que se sientan mejor ^w^ se los manda lala D

Flaky/Handy: gracias lala!

Flaky va y le da un abrazo a lala D!

Cuddles,flaky y handy van a un spa para relajarse y se toman su tiempo para pensar en lo sucedido.

Did: no me agradan las personas infieles pro eso amo a frippy yo se que el no me será infiel!

Dont: flippy y fliqpy merecen morir por hacerle eso a mi flaky!

Marga: bueno… todo ha estado muy intenso no mache?

Mache: ni que lo digas marga.

Luca: cualquiera que se le acerque a marga..

Marga: dijiste algo luca?

Luca: aaah? Sii que.. que.. nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Mache: dejen sus retos y preguntas en los reviews!

Marga: bye bye! Fliqpy que te dije!?

Fliqpy: aaay noo otra vez nooo, tengo hambree marga!

Marga: ve a tu asiento!- fliqpy obedece-


	11. ayuda!

**Advertencia: los personajes de htf no me pertenecen.**

Se encuentra a marga con una camisa larga negra, unos jeans ajustados negros y unas zapatillas negras, esta jugando en la compu dead island.

Marga: muueraaan MUUUERAAN!

Mache: ook… marga deja de jugar eso y ven a presentar el show!

Marga: tsk.. bueno… -levantándose- BIEEEVENIIDOOS A OTRO CAPITULO DE NUESTRO CHAT SHOW disfruten – se vuelve a sentar-

Mache: marga… te necesitamos AQUÍ no en la compu

Marga se vuelve a levantar y sube al escenario del estudio.

Luca: comencemos! El primero es de **Zpye **

**Yo: gasfd Tendré sirviente*uuuu*/!**  
**Rodrigo: Y con que le pagaras o.o?**  
**Yo: Con comida? :c xDDD **  
**Mime*uuu* ains no dejo de verlo has aun truco para mi:'3 **  
**Don't tu eres un super héroe perfectamente GUAPO*-* Pero Did es muy lindo*-***  
**Rodrigo: Oye!**  
**Yo: Que son todas esas cosas o_o?**  
**Rodrigo: esto? O.o Ahh son los pantalones de Disco los lentes The Mole, el antifaz de de Did y Don't las pelotas de juguete de Mime, las placas de Fliqpy, el cuchillo de Flippy, un mechon de Lumpy, las pantuflas de Cuddles, el sombre de Shifty que no se quien sea ahora *Volteamos a ver a los gemelos y no sabemos quien es quien* el casco de Handy, el sombrero de Cub los dulces de Nutty los lentes de Sniffles, el arbolito de Petunia el parche de Russell y creo que ya x'D**  
**Yo: O.O Para que quieres sus cosas?**  
**Rodrigo: QUE! D: ellos tienen más que aparezcan sus cosas en fin cuantas veces tienes la oportunidad de verlos? *Dijo ignorando las miradas asesinas de ellos* VÉANME FEO NO ME ARAN NADA! y donde anda Nathan *Lo buscamos y vemos como Flaky y Nathan Se besan***  
**Yo y Rodrigo: NATHAN! :O**  
**Nathan: Que? :c *se despega tantito de ella* Besa rico*w* además solo le dije que me dan miedo las aves me pregunto pollos también y le dije si y me beso *besa de nuevo a Flaky***  
**Yo: Ohhh o.o Shifty vamos a casa x'DD**  
**Rodrigo: Quien es quien? o.o *Dijo con el sombrero de Shifty puesto* Oye Marga si Marga verdad? me puedo quedar con sus cosas? Tienes novio?**

Mime hace un truco para zpye.

Dont:-sonrojado- gracias

Did: gracias!

Flaky: no es cierto yo no lo he besado mentiraaa mentiiira!

Toothy: es cierto ella no lo ha besado verdad marga?!

Marga: que? yo no he visto nada estaba jugando en mi nintendo.

Mache: nathan mentirosillo si te gusta flaky solo dilo =_0

Fliqpy/flippy: ella solo es nuestra oíste nathan!

Flaky: ya les dije que no quiero ni verlos en pintura, estoy muy herida como para querer estar con otra persona!

Luca: -suspira- marga podrías dejar de jugar?

Marga: ya casi… espérate solo déjame pasar de nivel… y… LISTO-guardándolo-

Aparece un portal y Shifty desaparece en el y va con zpye y luego vuelve.

Marga: bueno mientras a ellos no les moleste entonces si y…

Luca: MARGA ES MIAAA!

Marga: -se sonroja- no eres mi novio..

Luca: -sonrojado- pero igual…-la abraza- solo mia..

Todos: aaaaw!

Mache: BUENO el próximo es de **Sable 343 **

**Interesante, me gusta ver otros Chat Shows, me hace recordar contra quien compito, pero vamos que es juego limpio! empecemos!**  
**Marga: No me quería burlar de tu alias, solo decía**  
**Luca: Hombre o Mujer? (si es mujer, vaya, ya son 3 mujeres en el Cs)**  
**Petunia: Limpia el cuarto de Fliqpy (la pobre va a sufrir)**  
**Nutty: Besa a Flaky (quiero ver como descuartizan a la ardilla)**  
**Maten a...Flaky, lo siento pero la consentida de la autora siempre muere! XD**  
**Bueno, adios!**

Marga: aun siento que si… pero ya rugiste que empiece el juego!

Luca: SOY HOMBRE

Petunia limpia el cuarto de fliqpy y termina con un problema mental porque el cuarto tenía restos de personas pudriéndose allí.

Nutty besa a flaky y dont, flippy y fliqpy lo descuartizan, luego revive.

Matan a flaky.

Marga: voy a matar alguien..

Marga se dirige donde fliqpy y lo descuartiza y luego revive.

Fliqpy: y AHORA QUE HICEE?!

Marga: cállate inútil-suspira- el siguiente es de ** HTF **

**SSFF HTF**  
**Se encuentra a samy con un buzo rojo fuerte un jean y botas amarillas selly con una camisa de mangas largas blanca con un jean rosa fuerte y botas lilas frippy con un buzo verde blanquecino un jean negro y tenis limas friqpy con una camisa amarilla un jean negro y tenis limas **  
**Frippy: yo friqpy samy y selly somos 100% fieles nwn**  
**Samy: shiiiiiiip**  
**Selly: espera tienes un buzo?!**  
**Samy: emm si ._.**  
**Frippy: corre! D:!**  
**Samy: eh?! *friqpy se le tira encima***  
**Selly: si no quieres que el te viole... ._.**  
**Samy: :meme: *se zafa y echa a correr* MALDITOS BUZOS!**  
**Friqpy: jeje ven samyy *le persigue con cuerdas***  
**Preguntas: (samy)**  
**Flakyyy pero almenos intenta perdonarlos D: por favor se que lo que hicieron estuvo mal (pesimo e_e) pero merecen una segunda oportunidad no crees? :/ (la verdad me rei! xDD naa enserio perdonalos D:)**  
**Flippy fliqpy ustedes 2 mas les vale no volver hacer eso o sino los castrare y hare que se coman eso cada dia de su puta vida! Entendido?!**  
**Petunia e_e te metistes en la cama de fliqpy?! DIOS! Y dices que no eres zorra?!**  
**Handy ... Mira se que petunia se acosto con esa cosa y con cuddles *ve que handy frunce el ceño* pero tambien ha hecho cosas buenas... Como acompañarte cuando nadie lo hacia... Curarte cuando enfermabas y siempre estuvo a tu lado a pesar de querer estar solo y siempre te apoyo por eso te pido que le des otra oportunidad D: (o dios deberia ser abogada xD)**  
**Russeeeell eres un loquillo nwn7**  
**Don't ahí esta la prueba de que puedo ser seria a veces .-. (Cuenta como seriedad! Y punto!)**  
**Cuddles depende de ti perdonar a giggles ._. (O no la perdonas o la perdonas!) **  
**Lumpyyyy awww que te guta mucho russellsito? .3. (Respuesta obvia) **  
**Diiiiiid dame tu autografoooo *O*/**  
**Pop barabarabara como loca que soy! nwn alguna vez te haz masturbado?! O*o !DIOS RESPONDE! Asdasdada**  
**Giggles sadasdaada bueno en parte te lo mereces .3. Perdoooooon D':**  
**Nutty OwO casi me desmayooo *\\\\\***  
**Sniffles porque nutty? Esque no she es curiosidaaaaaad? (?)**  
**DB jeje maldito pervertido! D:(**  
**Did: lindoooo u *abrazando a frippy de la cintura***  
**Frippy: di-did de-deja d-de ha-hacer e-eso! /**  
**Did: no quiero -w- *le apega mas a el***  
**Frippy: *suspira sonrojado* baka -\\\.\\\-**  
**Did: pero aun asi me quieres ewe *le besa***  
**Frippy: *se sonroja fuertemente* **  
**Chicas: ahhhh (/*O*)/ *se desmayan con una hemorragia nasal***  
**Retos: (selly: seran cortos por perder mucha sangre *3*)**  
**Thoothy mas te vale no hablar por el bien de tu amigo! (Ok no soy muuuuuy mala contigu -n-) naaaa emm viola a quien se te pegue la gana nwn obligatorio .3.**  
**Giggles arrodillate ante cuddles y ruegale perdon!**  
**Cuddles po favooor perdonala D:**  
**Lammy lendaaaaa viola a mache! Muajajaja**  
**Mache no es que te odie pero no tienes pareja yyyyy mata a luca!**  
**Marga dejate violar por lucaaaa**  
**Luca declaratele a marga!**  
**Petunia dejate matar por handy!**  
**Fliqpy flippy por flaky **  
**Y giggles por cuddles **  
**Samy: !HE VUELTO...! *con las mejillas rosas***  
**Selly: sana y salva nwn**  
**Samy: shiiiii pero sin mi nutella *n***  
**Friqpy: correccion MI nutella nwn *con un tarro de nutella***  
**Selly: preferistes regalarle tu nutella a que el te viole?!**  
**Samy: ... Si? ._.**  
**Selly/Marga: eres mi idola! *o*/**  
**Samy/Friqpy: :pockerface:**  
**(((((Bye byeeeee nwn/))))))**

Flaky: claro los perdono :D

Fliqpy/ flippy: enserio!?

Flaky: siii pero no se acerquen a mi!

Fliqpy/ flippy: que…?-se ponen tristes-

Fliqpy/ flippy: si… pero ya de que sirve… ya nuestra vida no tiene sentido..

Marga: bobos..

Petunia: NO LO PUDE EVITAR OK!? NADIE LOS MANDA A SER TAN GUAPOS Y NO ME ARREPIENTO!

Flaky: pues quédatelos! Yo quiero a alguien que me ame de verdad!

Handy: puede que si.. Pero lo arruino y algo así puede ser perdonado pero ya no la quiero mas en mi vida..

Todos: OOOOOH….

Dont: es pasable..

Lumpy: SHIIIII

Did hace un autógrafo y se lo manda a samy.

Pop: -con mucha vergüenza- si..

Giggles: -.-

Sniffles: -se sonroja- porque… el es tan único que me hace querer saber mas de el!

Nutty se sonroja.

Marga: AAAAAH! AMO EL FRIPPY X DID –hemorragia nasal-

Toothy VIIOOOLAAAA a flaky salvajemente y el sale muy satisfecho pero ella sale seria y sin emoción alguna.

Mache: creo que lo de flippy y fliqpy le afecto bastante..

Luca: claro.. cuando sabes que el amor de tu vida te engaño eso te pasa.

Marga: pobrecita..

Giggles se arrodilla y le pide perdón.

Cuddles: claro te perdono.. pero ya no quiero nada con tigo..

Mache: O.O QUEEEEEE?!

Lammy arrastra a mache al cuarto de las violaciones y se escuchan GEMIIDOOOOOS!

Mache mata a luca y luego revive.

Marga:- procesando información…- mmm… ESPERA QUEEE?! NOOO NOO NOOO-temblando-

Luca: no te preocupes lo disfrutaras-cara pervertida-

Marga: EEEEEH?! NO TE ACERQUES AMI-trata de escapar pero luca la agarra y la arrastra- NOO NOOO, ESPEREEN ALGUIEN AYUDEEME!

Fliqpy se iba a levantar pero mache lo vuelve sentar.

Mache: lo ciento es un reto…

DESDE EL CUARTO DE VIOLACIONES SE ESCUCHAN LOS GRITOS DE MARGA Y GEMIDOS!

Después de la violación marga sale toda desordenada y va a un rincón- esto no paso, esto no paso, esto no paso-

Luca se le acerca- TE AMOOO MARGA SIEMRPE TE HE AMADOOO!

Marga: esto no paso, esto no paso, esto no paso..

Mache: creo que la traumatizamos..

Luca: se.. Creo que lo hice muy fuerte..

A TODOS LES DA HEMORRAGIA NASAL.

Petunia se deja matar SALVAJEMENTE de Handy SIIIN COMPACION!

Flaky agarra un martillo y los mata a martillazos.

Mache: linda.. tranquila…

Flaky: se lo merecen!

Marga: esto no paso, esto no paso..

Cuddles agarra un objeto punzo cortante y la mata con eso.

Luca: el siguiente es de **Lala D **

**Holaa a todos c:**  
**Flaky/Handy:Les gustaron los peluches?**  
**Lammy: Pienso que eres MUCHO mejor que Giggles y Petunia**  
**Flippy/Fliqpy:Si tienen algo que decirle a Flaky diganlo ahora...despues que Mache los mate .-.**  
**Petunia: Es cierto lo que dijeron Samy y Selly ,Handy se parte la mauser por ti y así le pagas?**  
**Dont: Aveces pienso que tu y Flaky se ven bien juntos, dinos que harías si fueras el novio de Flaky?**  
**Handy:Canta Grenade de Bruno Mars**  
**Flippy/Fliqpy: Qué harían para que Flaky los perdone?**  
**Cuddles : te amo -w-**

Flaky/Handy: SIIIII

Lammy: GRACIIIAS!

Fliqpy/flippy: lo sentimos demasiado a pesar de todo TE AMAMOS das sentido a nuestra vida…

Flaky: por ahora lo pensare pero quiero estar sola ok?

Fliqpy/flippy: bueno…

Mache LOOOS MAATAA!

Petunia: lo ciento… soy una idiota..

Fliqpy/flippy: igual nosotros..

Dont: le seria fiel hasta la muerte, le haría saber que para mi ella es especial y sin duda la chica mas hermosa de todas..

Todos AAAAW!

Flaky se sonroja.

Handy canta grenade.

Fliqpy/flippy: lo que sea… solo la queremos devuelta – los dos se abrasan y rompen en llanto-

Petunia: yo quiero a mi Handy de regreso…

Cuddles se sonroja por lo que le dijo lala.

Mache: bueno esto ha sido todo!

Luca: dejen sus retos y preguntas en los comentarios!

Marga:-traumatizada- por favor sáquenme de aquí, ayu…-luca le tapa la boca-

Luca: HAHA aaay marga tu y tus chistes…-le susurra- sufrirás por lo que dijiste- BUENO hasta el próximo capitulo-habla normal-

Se ve como luca encierra a marga en un cuarto.


	12. violaciones

**Advertencia: los personajes de htf no me pertenecen.**

Se encuentra a marga con un jeans azul oscuro, una camisa con estampado del logo de slayer, tenis negras y su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, esta abrasando a nutty y nutty también a ella.

Marga: aaaaw es taaan liindoo!

Nutty se sonroja.

Mache: ya marga deja de abrazarlo y comencemos!

Marga: p-pero..

Luca: siiin perooos! – celoso-

Marga: ok… –se pone al lado de mache porque aun sigue traumatizada-

Mache: ok…el primero es de **Zpye **

**Yo: Wiii Mime es un amor*.* como Did y Dont ay mas cuando se sonrojo*uu* que hagan trucos muy dificiles para mi y que pasen en Youtube**  
**Rodrigo: Ya basta con tu Mime Did Dont no son la gran cosa-.-**  
**Nathan: Siempre me a gustado Flaky es linda y si Toothy vio :u**  
**Rodrigo: Hey! a donde se fueron Angela y Shifty y porque el -.- y yo queria invitar a Marga al parque por un helado pero veo que alguien no me deja Y JAJA! por los Flippys x'D burros hablando de orejas! que idiotas **  
**Nathan: Flaky cuando estes mejor me llamas y salimos*w* *dandole su numero***  
***Vuelvo con Shifty sonrojado y yo abrazandolo de un abrazo* Shifty es taaaaaaaan *oooo* Me lo puedo quedar Marga? :'3**  
**Rodrigo: Oye! yo puedo poner retos Marga? admito que Marga me gusto y si puedo? Y si si que los Flippys se convertientan en viejitos y tranten de matar a Nutty x'D que ese sea un bebe come dedos de los pies**

Did y dont hacen trucos difíciles y los suben a youtube para zpye!

Flaky se sonroja.

Toothy: si yo vi que noo la besaste!

Luca: enserio? Déjame adivinar quien..-sarcástico-

Marga: no hagan enojar a luca-traumatizada- el es malo…

Luca: que te he dicho de decir eso?-susurrándole a marga- o quieres que te vuelva a meter al cuarto de castigo?

Marga: n-no..

Luca: buena chica..

Fliqpy/flippy: OYEEE

Marga: si a Shifty no le importa claro ;D solo que lo necesito para los retos y preguntas así que solo se podrá quedar unas horas con tigo.

Shifty asiente y se va con Ángela.

Marga: claro todos pueden poner retos ;D y.- se sonroja- eeh? O/O

Luca: ya te dije maaargaa es miiiaaa-agarra a maarga y la arrastra- te castigare!  
marga: AYUDAAAA

Mache: oooh nooo marga!- va y se la arrebata a luca- que te pasa luca te estas volviendo loco o que? – marga la abraza muy asustada-

Luca maldice por lo bajo y se va.

Los mencionados se convierten en viejitos y tratan a matar a nutty en bebe pero no lo alcanzan y se cansan.

Marga: el próximo es de ** HTF **

**SSFF HTF**  
**Se encuentra a samy con una camisa roja de mangas largas suelta con hombros descubiertos un short negro y botas rojas selly con una camisa rosa de mangas remangadas un jean por las rodillas blanco y tacones rosas friqpy con una camisa lima de botones remangada un jean negro y tenis limas**  
**Samy/Selly: awww que lindu yaoi! U**  
**Friqpy: *rueda los ojos* no entiendo que le ven a ese yaoi e_e *se cruza de brazos***  
**Selly: y yo no entiendo que le ves a esa mierda de yuri e.e**  
**Samy: oye! Respeta el yuri!**  
**Friqpy: ja! Suficientes pruebas! *arrastra a samy a un cuarto***  
**Samy: e-ey! **  
**Friqpy: eh? No quieres ver yuri? .-.**  
**Samy: *le brillan los ojos pero de inmediato sacude la cabeza* que quieres :fry:**  
**Friqpy: que? No puedo ver yuri con mi pareja? .3.**  
**Samy: q-que?! Pe-pe-pero/**  
**Selly: ahí tiene un punto **  
**Friqpy: *alza los hombros y se la lleva a un cuarto***  
**Samy: n-no! E-esperaaaa!**  
**Selly: jaja buena, no la violes mucho! xD**  
**Preguntas:(selly)**  
**Marga awww ya tienes parejita :mrbean: loquilla ewe**  
**Petunia bueno peor es nada e_e**  
**Flippy Fliqpy (mariiiiiicaaaas :foca:) peleen por lo suyo! O esque acaso son gays? Si pudieron ir a la guerra y salir vivos (bueno por fliqpy ._.) Pueden con esto!**  
**Giggles ashashayyyy (ayayayyy) eso dolio! :O**  
**Cuddles peeeeeeeeero ._. ... Holiwis c:**  
**Thoothy oye creo que la violastes muy suave .-. (Trololololololol naaa te odio c:) te odio C: saludoooos putoo n.n/ **  
**Lucaaaa como she supone que violastes a marga? -3- (!CUENTA CUENTA CUENTA!)**  
**Don't e_e que alguien lo viole por la vida!**  
**Petunia psss! Le dices guapos a esas cosas?! *senialando a flippy y fliqpy***  
**Flaky la pura y santa verdad quieres tener algo con flip y fliq?**  
**Frioooooo (me congelo mis putas manoooos! D':) macheeee perdooon por la violacion de lammyyyy esque crei que eras hombre .3. (!No me mates! D':)**  
**Truffleees que te guta lammy? .3. Owo**  
**Sniffles OwO asdadasadada dame tu autografooo**  
**Nutty y como te parecio la revelacion de sniffles? .3.**  
**Diid lo juro haz hecho tan feliz y adorable a frippyyy o dios eres mi idolooooo! *o*/ !VIVA EL FRIPPYXDID!**  
**Did: ah cierto donde esta frip? Owo**  
**Selly: en su cuarto .3. **  
**Did: gracias! non *entra al cuarto de frippy y cierra con seguro***  
**#en el cuarto#**  
**Frippy: *con una camisa negra de mangas largas y un pantalon militar dormido en su cama* (marga: waaa que tiernoooooo u)**  
**Did: siempre se ve tan lindo... *susurra acercándose a frippy* (mujeres: ahhh *o*)**  
**Frippy: ...**  
**Did: *le acaricia la mejilla y le besa la frente* mejor no lo despierto *murmura y se acerca a la puerta***  
**Frippy: ...did...? (Marga/mache/selly: o dios o dios o dios /*-*\) **  
**Did: *traga saliva y se voltea* s-si? **  
**Frippy: *se sonroja un poco* pu-puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma? *muy sonrojado* (marga/selly: awwww cositaaaa w)**  
**Did: cla-claro n\\\n *se acerca y se acuesta con el***  
**Frippy: g-gra-gracias n\\\\\\\\\\\n *le abraza, esconde su cara en su pecho y se duerme***  
**Did: morire por tanta ternura tuya u... *le acaricia el cabello***  
**#fuera del cuarto# (marga esto te lo pongo para ti :'D espero te guteee)-(no hago un fic porque me da cosas :s)**  
**Selly: waaa y yo quelia veeeer n'' **  
**Samy: Cayate que yo tambien sufro! *desde el cuarto***  
**Selly: cayate! Arruinastes el momento!**  
**Samy: mi trabajo aqui esta hecho :yaoming:**  
**Retos: **  
**Diiiiiiiid loquilloooooo OwO tu eres 100% fiel? No? Pues demuestralo! (Marga/samy: o dios O dios o dios *o*)**  
**DB... Viola a todas las mujeres menos marga y mache e3e (quinteto *3*)**  
**Flaky xD naaa no exageres e3e (para mi eso es exagerado) mejor ponte una "mascara" nwn .l.**  
**Thoothyyyyyyyyy que te hagan el mismo reto de zombies que samy le hicho a fliq muajajaja soy cruel ):3**  
**Handy "creo en voz arquitecto, ingeniero" esa cancion me recordo a ti nwn awww abacho :'D**  
**Petuniaaaa dejate violar por handy (aversh aversh e3é)-(salvajemente)**  
**Flaky por ... Tan tan tatan tan tan tataaaaan ... Flippy(gay) y fliqpy(travestii) wiiiiii nwn .l. (Salvajemente)**  
**Giggles por cuddles (ojo salvajemente)**  
**Lammy por mrrrrrr pickleeeeeees!**  
**Lucaaaaa poooooooooor...MARRRRRRRGAAA (salvajemente loquilla ewe)**  
**Nutty ehhh no she juega pocky vaaaaarias veces con sniffles o**  
**Don't mjm! Que russell te clave su garfio en tu *** (achachayyyyyyyyy sufriras!)**  
**Cuddles eres blanco rubio de ojos azules ay pelo leendooooo w vistete de coneju u**  
**Did haz algo tierno por frippy nwn (mua mua -3- xD)**  
**Flippy ehhh acuestate en una hamaca y sienta a flaky en tus piernas? ._. (Lo juro no se me ocurria otra cosa ._.)**  
**Fliqpy ok como samy es la loca entonces tu eres el travesti nwn/**  
**Russellsitoooooo viola a lumpy enfrente de todos**  
**Lumpy lo mismo que russell pero mas fuerteeeee \\\\\**  
**Friqpy: aww que tierna te ves roja *alzando a samy***  
**Samy: waaa friqpy bajame! \\\\\n\\\\\**  
**Friqpy: no quielu -w-**  
**Samy: que me bajes n**  
**Friqpy: si me das un beso tal vez nwn **  
**Samy: ahora que lo pienso estar arriba no es tan malo :yaoming: **  
**Marga: dale un beso y ya! e_e**  
**Samy: tu dale un besho a luca!**  
**Marga: si lo hago tu lo haras? e3e**  
**Samy: seeep e_e**  
**Marga: *suspira profundo y besa a luca* YA! Te toca! Muajajaja**  
**Samy: *se sonroja y besa a friqpy* **  
**Marga: JA!**  
**Samy: cayate! Me vengale! TT\\\\\\\\\TT**  
**(((((Bye byeeee)))))**

Marga: selly esto es un infierno! Ayúdame por favor! – le sale una lagrima-

Luca: aay tu y tus chistes marga!-la agarra- hablaremos mas tarde de esto.

Marga: por favor..selly..

Mache: que hemos hecho..

Fliqpy/flippy: TIENES RAZON!- van donde flaky- NO TE DEJAREMOS IR TAN FACILMENTE! TE DEMOSTRAREMOS QUE ESTAMOS ARREPENTIDOS.

Flaky:-sonrojada- aléjense de mí.

Toothy: hola -.-

Luca: pues bueno fue INCREIBLEMETE GENIIAAAL!

Marga: n-no…- alejándose- ayuudaaaa

Mache: definitivamente marga quedo traumatizada…

Luca: porque lo dices?

Mache: por eso.. – ve a marga abrazando fuertemente a flaky que la esta tratando de calmar, flaky le llega por mas debajo de los hombros-

Flaky: marga es muy alta…

mache: que viole a dont…. Mmm fliqpy tu hazlo!

Fliqpy: QUEEE?! YO NO SOY GAY!

Mache: ya hable! Rápido

Fliqpy con ira VIOLA SALVAJEMENTE A DONT!

Flaky: claro los amo… pero lo que hicieron duele selly… quiero un tiempo para pensar..

Fliqpy/ flippy: -tristes- flaky…

Mache: NOP no me hables selly u…u

Truffles: esta es la 101 vez que digo que si!

Sniffles le da su autógrafo y nutty se pone rojo.

Nutty: p-pues me gusto mucho..

Todas: VIVA EL FRIPPYXDID!

Marga: me… ENCANTOOOO! DEVERIAS HACER UN ONE-SHOT DE ELLOS DOS! *-* solo los que conozcan a frippy entenderán! Pero igual DEBERIAS!

Did: SI SOY FIEL! PORQUE AMOO A FRIPPY!

D.B viola a TOODAAS SALVAJEMENTE menos a marga y a mache!

Toothy hace el mismo reto y en vez de poder escalar se lo VIOOLAAN los zombies.

Fliqpy: debilucho!

Handy aun enojado viola a petunia SAALVAJEMEEENTEE JOODER!

Flaky aun resentida se deja VIOOLAARR SALVAAJEMEENTEEE por los dos luego salen del cuarto y no dejan de abrazar a flaky.

Cuddles VIOOOLAAA SALVAJEMENTEEEE a giggles.

VIOOLAAA a lammy.

Marga aun traumatizada VIOLA SUPER SALVAJEMENTE A LUCA.

Nutty juega muchas veces poky con sniffles.

Russel le clava el garfio en el ****.

Cuddles se sonroja y se viste de conejo.

Did le compra flores y chocolates y se los manda.

Did: TEEE AMOO FRIPPY.

Flippy se acuesta en una hamaca y sienta a flaky en sus piernas.

Flippy: te amo flaky enserio..

Flaky: déjame pensarlo flippy no es fácil..

Flippy: esta bien..

Fliqpy: YO NOO SOY TRAVESTI!

Russel VIOLAA FRENTE A TODOS A LUMPY!

Lumpy viola a russel EN FRENTE DE TODOS Y MAAAS FUUUERTEEE.

Marga: como te vengaras de mi samy?!

Luca el siguiente es de **Sable 343 **

**Bueno, Fair Play, vamos con los retos**  
**Marga: Que tengo que hacer para que sepas que no me quería burlar de tu nickname? (Nickname: Nombre de el usuario)**  
**Luca: Que raro nombre, Luca me suena mas a mujer, sin ofender (deberían de castigar a tu madre XD)**  
**Flippy y Fliqpy: Violen a Flaky **  
**Petunia: Explica que viste en el cuarto de Fliqpy**  
**Handy: Pégale una cachetada a Fliqpy (si puede, vamos a ver como muere el pobre)**  
**Mole: Mira una cucaracha! aplástala!**  
**Giggles: Viola a Cuddles**  
**Lammy: Muere!**  
**Bueno, eso es todo, adios!**

Marga: sable yo se que significa eso y tu eres malo te burlas de mi u.u…

Luca: ahora se burlan de mi nombre- en un rincón de la esquina-

Flippy y fliqpy violan a flaky y flaky se va a sentar en su puesto algo irritada.

Petunia: vi cuerpos destrozados y en las paredes sangre y y…-se pone a llorar- FUEEE HORRIBLEE!

HANDY LE PEGA UNA CACHETADA A FLIQPY Y FLIQPY LO CORRETEA A HASTA MATARLO Y PARTIRLO EN PEDACITOS.

Fliqpy: MUEREE PUTOOO

Mole trata de aplastar la cucaracha pero en ves de eso aplasta una piedra que se le incrusta en el pie.

Giggles VIOOOLAA a Cuddles.

Lammy se muere…( LOOL)

Mache: bueno bueno esto ha sido todo hasta el próximo capitulo de este chat show!

Luca: dejen sus retos y preguntas en los comentarios!

Marga: bueno… si no los dejan fliqpy ira pro ustedes y no será bonito…HASTA LA PROXIIIMAA!


	13. marga vuelve!

**Advertencia: los personajes de htf no me pertenecen.**

Se encuentra a marga con un short azul marino, blusa negra y unos zapatos negros, a mache con una camisa rosada, pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color de la blusa y a luca con una camisa negra remangada, pantalones grises y zapatos negros.

Marga: HOOLAA lol, he aquí otro capitulo de nuestro chat show!

Mache: marga hoy estas muy feliz que te pasa?

Marga: yo no se ._.

Luca: bueno el primero es de **yuiiD **

**Ooh marga esta en problemas o.o tranquila marga yo te rescatare ven con migo! Y vayamos a diney land!**  
**flaky dales su merecido a esos dos pero piensalo:3 ellos estan muy tristes siento que si se arrepitieron.**  
**fliqpy y flippy diganle a petunia todo lo que se merece por zorra!**  
**Handy no se si decirte que vuelvas a con ella pero si se arrepiente y se nota que si entoces si..**  
**flaku me haces unos panecillos? Tengo muha hambre!**  
**toothy besa a cuddles!**  
**Dont besa a did**  
**did te lo pondre asi hay una muchacha cayendo del edificio, si la salvas te doy un premio pero si se muere en el intento todos los de htf HOMBRES te violaran SUERTE eso es todo bye:3**

Marga desaparece en un portal para ir a Disney land con yuiiD.

Flaky: aiish ya que…- va donde fliqpy y flippy y los abraza- los amo..

Fliqpy y flippy se sonroja y rompen a llorar mientras la abrazan.

Fliqpy/flippy: también te amamos! Ya no volverá a pasar!- se dirigen donde petunia- eres la zorra mas grande de este mundo! No te acerques a nosotros! Amamos a flaky! Y nos arrepentimos de haber estado con tigo!

Todos: WOOOOOOOO

Petunia rompe a llorar y sale del estudio.

Mache:-suspira- voy por ella.

Handy: pues no veo que se arrepienta.

Marga: y ni lo veras ._.

Flaky le hace unos panecillos y se los manda.

Toothy besa a cuddles y luego escupen de asco.

Dont besa con asco a did y terminan vomitando.

Did trata de salvar a la muchacha y LO CONSIGUEE y todos se quedan en shock de los sorprendidos.

Todos: SALVOO AALGUIEEN SIN MATARLO!

Marga: el próximo es de **Sable 343 **

**Marga: Ah ya me rendi, piensa lo que quieras**  
**Sniffles: Viola a alguien**  
**Luca: No es que me recuerda al nombre de Luka la de vocaloid (spam)**  
**Petunia: VUELVE Y DUERME EN EL CUARTO DE FLIQPY!**  
**Mache: Mujer? que nombre mas raro**  
**Mole: Jajajajajaja lol pobresito...ah que me interesa, asesina a Fliqpy, y si no lo haces...A LA HOGUERRA!**  
**Bueno adios (Fair Play en su ejemplo mas puro XD)**

Marga: te rindes muy fácil sable, eres gracioso –se ríe-

Sniffles ve a nutty y se LOO VIOOLAA SALVAJEMENTEE

Luca: si eso me dicen todos

Petunia: QUEEEE?! NOOO U.U

Se abre un portal y desaparece en el.

Mache: si soy mujer y es un alias u.u otro que cree que soy hombre…

Mole trata de asesinar a fliqpy.

Mole: MUUEREE ASESIINOO- acuchilla la pared mas cercana- listo lo he matado :D!

Fliqpy: patético- lo agarra y lo mete ala hoguera donde muere y luego revive.

Marga: claro que si sable ;)

Mache: ok.. .el próximo es de **danii **

**Aaaay pobre marga crei qie luca era buemo! Enfin toma marga te envio un helado!**  
**flaky te reto a descuartizar a petunia**  
**handy construyeme una puerta **  
**fliqpy mata a flippy **  
**petunia ven y areglame el cuarto**  
**mache mata a cualquiera de los htf**  
**eso es todo**

Marga: si yo también creí eso..-luca la mira con una mirada asesina- aaah que?! no no dije eso dije que eras aam.. amm.. Muy bueno si! Eso bueno!-recibiendo el helado- gracias por el helado!

Flaky con TODO EL GUSTO DEL MUNDO DESCUARTIZA A PETUNIA.

Petunia desaparece en un portal donde la espera danii y arregla su cuarto y luego vuelve.

Mache va y mata a giggles.

Mache: POR PUTA.

Luca: el siguiente es de **Zpye **

**Nathan: Me da igual Toothy, se nota lo chismo que eres. Ah yo también puedo poner retos? :'D que Toothy le salga la cosa que le da más miedo, cuando el fue de chismoso en toda su vida x tres x'D quiero ver cuantas cosas le salen. Flaky! quieres ir por un helado para descansar yo invito*w***  
**Rodrigo: Diablos! no me imagino quien podría ser ese estup! *le tapo la boca***  
**Yo: Haha que cosas no? *gota en la frente* x's**  
**Rodrigo: Mjmp mjpm mjp mjppmm! mpjp pmjp! -.-**  
**Nathan: Diablos Rodrigo contrólate no quiero que me echen por tu culpa quiero estar con Flaky D: aunque una pelea de ese tal Luca contra Rodrigo no estaría mal }:D**  
**Yo: Nathan olvidas que Rodrigo sabe boxeo? aunque si tal vez Luca le de en su madre Pero no se**  
**Rodrigo: Oye! -.- Dudas de mi no te acuerdas a cuantos estúpidos les rompí la ma*Le tapo boca***  
**Yo: Etto que Handy tenga brazos y trate de cuidar a Cub y y ah Nutty también en bebe que Mole trate de peinar a Lammy**  
**Rodrigo: mjp mpjpmpj mjpmpjp!**  
**Yo: Nathan Ayuda! DDX Y si Shifty todos los días 3 horas conmigo :'D corchete tres **  
***Nathan se lleva a Rodrigo a un cuarto, se escuchan muchos golpes, Nathan sale con rasguños mordidas y golpees en su cara***  
**Nathan: Angelaaaa! Rodriguito esta echo una fiera T.T Quiere pelea con ese tal Luca Me rompió la nariz el puto! -.- alguien me ayuda! D'X**  
**Yo: Pero tu sabes Boxeo :c alguien lo ayuda? D:**  
**Nathan: Pero el suyo es callejero ya sabes x'(**

Marga: si nathan tú también puedes C:

A toothy le sale la cosa que le mas miedo y moja sus pantalones!

Flaky: v-vale

Fliqpy/flippy: ELLA ES NUESTRAA

Luca: que me ibas a decir que?! Marga es mía oíste

Marga: que alguien me ayude por favor!

Luca: haber peleamos Rodrigo!

Mache: por el amor de marga!

Marga: yo no soy trofeo de nadie! Yo me largo de aquí!-sale por la puerta del estudio-

Todos: o.o

Mache parece que por el resto del capitulo no estara marga aquí ._.

Luca: gracias a ese tal rodrigo..

Rodrigo: a mi no me culpes bruto es tu culpa-se ponen a pelear-

Mache: -separándolos- noo peleen

Handy cuida a nutty y a cub.

Mole trata de peinar a lammy pero por error agarra unas tijeras y se lo corta.

Mache: claro todos los días solo por 3 horas ;)!

Fliqpy: YOO YO LO AYUDO AROMPERLE LA MA*** A LUCA!

Luca: a ver inútiles MAÑANA A LAS 3 EN PUNTO!

Mache: oh no.. Necesitamos a marga….ella es la única que puede detener esto..

Luca: -enojado- el próximo es de **pao **

**Lol yo quiero saber si marga tiene un alter-ego que aparezca!**  
**fliqpy ve y come cereros**  
**flaky abraza a fliqpy y a flippy**  
**lammy que hagas un trío con truffles y pikles **  
**giggles amas a cuddles? **  
**Todos bailen gentleman!**  
**eso es todo!**

Mache: marga no esta aquí pero igual podemos hacerla aparecer-chasqueando los dedos- que aparezca NOOVA-aparece nova-

Se ve a nova con un jeans negro, camisa remangada color rojo vino y zapatos negros, tiene los ojos color naranja y el pelo largo recogido en una cola de caballo, es seria y en físico igual que marga.

Nova: hola parece que en los siguientes capítulos estaré yo.

Mache: tengo miedo..

Luca: igual yo..

Mache/luca/ todos: POOOR FAVOOOR MARGA VUELVEE!

Fliqpy va y come cerebros de los personajes de htf que luego reviven.

Flaky va y abraza a fliqpy y a flippy.

TODOOOOS bailan gentleman.

Mache:-mientras baila- esto ha sido todo hasta la próxima!

Nova:-mientras baila- dejen sus retos y preguntas en los reviews

Luca: -sentado tomando el te- si quieren que marga regrese díganlo-tomando un robo- porque su alter ego esta aquí y nos da miedo :D hasta la próxima!

Mache: MARGA POR FAVOR VUELVE!


	14. invitado especial!

**Advertencia: los personajes de htf no me pertenecen.**

Se ven unas GIGANTES puertas siendo azotadas fuertemente por marga.

Marga: he VUELTOOOO!

Nova: hola

Marga: WHAAAAT!?

Mache: cierto se nos olvido hablar sobre tu alter ego :S

Marga: ALTEEER QUEE?!

Luca: ego

Marga: eco?

Todos: EGOOOO

Marga: no puede ser…-retomando compostura- HOY VA ASER UN CAPITULO ESPECIAL YA QUE ZPYE, RODRIGO Y NATHAN NOS VAN A ACOMPAÑAR!

Entra zype seguida de rodrigo y nathan.

Zype/rodrigo/nathan: HOOLAA

Todos: hola!

Marga: bueno bueno comencemos! El primero es de** Zpye ** bueno parece que es tuya zype

***Nathan con la mano en su nariz* Haha por puto Toothy x'D y Auch**  
**Yo: Quedate quieto -.-**  
**Rodrigo: A ver puto que!? Ven díselo e mis puños marica! Yo no pelo por Marga como si fuera un trofeo .ll. Y porque se va D:**  
**Nathan: Nunca usen sarcasmo con Rodrigo porque salen hechos puré, y yo solo invitare a Flaky por un helado vamos Flaky? *w* *aun con la mano en su nariz***  
**Yo: Ahhhh! DX odio cuando se pone así llorare :'c no peleen**  
***Rodrigo para agarrando a Luca de su cabello y con una chica agarrándolo de la cintura*: No Angela No DD: Ya no peleo incluso are lo que digas D: Pongan retos si quieren pero no llores menos Luca -.- ¡Le daré un su madre si usa sarcasmo conmigo de nuevo! y quien me esta agarrando de la cintura o.o**  
**Nathan: D: Ya no uses sarcasmo Luca se desquita conmigo luego porfavooooor! Flaky luego vamos a un parque de diversiones? *w* Flippys dan pena enserio e.e yo solo quiero verla feliz se nota que sufrió por ustedes**

Mache: a ver a ver si entendí ustedes dos aman a marga?

Rodrigo/luca: SII

Nova: pues entonces sean hombres y MATENSEN!

Marga: EEEEEH?! Basta basta cálmense

Zype: YO LOS CALMO!

Zype va hacia a ellos pero se arrepiente y se coloca detrás de marga.

Zype: me dan miedo, alguien que los detengan!

Luca: ven bruto

Rodrigo: a darle puto!

Marga: nova haznos el honor.

Nova: con gusto!

Nova va hacia ellos y los noquea SALVAJEMENTEEEEE

Mache: bueno… mientras esos dos están incon...NATHAN deja de acosar a flaky!

Natha: pero es que es tan linda.. :3

Flippy: NO TOQUES A MI PRESIOSA FLAKY.

Fliqpy: alejateee –se ponen a pelear-

Mache:-suspirando- el siguiente es de! ** HTF **

**SSFF HTF**  
**Se encuentra a samy con una camisa roja laaaaarga de tiras un short negro y botas cafés selly con un vestido rosa claro con una licra blanca y botas cremas frippy con una camisa de botones celeste clara un jean negro y tenis verdes friqpy con un buzo amarillo un bluejean y botas negras **  
**Frippy: *coge las flores y los chocolates muy sonrojado* gra-gracias did \\\\\\ *le da un pequeño beso***  
**Did: l-lo que sea por verte feliz nwn *le acaricia la mejilla* **  
**Frippy: *rojo como tomate* q-qui-quieres comer un poco de chocolate? *tendiendole la caja de chocolates* **  
**Did: claro! nOn/ *le hace acercarse a una mesa y lo sienta en sus piernas* jeje -u- **  
**Frippy: !D-DI-DID PE-PERVERTIDO! *muuuuy rojo* bajame!**  
**Did: palabras magicas? *3***  
**Preguntas: (samy y selly)**  
**Luca! Aversh que le haces a marga! E_E**  
**Thoothy eres puto? No lo sabia o,o**  
**Flakyyyy osea te haces la dificil e3e (TE DOY UN INFINITO! *o*)**  
**Truffles oye tranquilo viejo ._. (Drake bell :meme:)**  
**Margaaaa que te hace luca? .3.**  
**Flippy Fliqpy tsk maricas e_e (ok no ._.)**  
**Macheee pero no lo sabia! D: perdooooon n**  
**Diiiiiiiiid awwww porque siempre le haces sonrojar a frip? Que se te hizo costumbre? (*/Q/*)**  
**Doooooooooon't como tuvo la violacion? *3***  
**Lumpy y russell ahhh ahora puedo morir en paz! U (tomenlo como un cumplido nwn)**  
**Nuuuuuuuuttyyyy awww pelo que bonituuuuuu**  
**Sniffles waaa aun me quedo sorprendida por lo que le digistes sobre investigar mas de el *3***  
**Lammy y dime que se siiente saber que eres un trio?**  
**Mr pickles eres capaz de compartir a lammy?**  
**Petunia e3e holiwis c:**  
**Handy pero vuelve con ella se nota que esta sufriendo sin que no estes con ella D:**  
**Cro marmot emmm ola k ase?**  
**Samy/selly/marga: waaa morire de perdida de sangre por esos 2! u *mirando a frippy y did* !VIVA EL FRIPPXDID! :'3**  
**Friqpy: (._.'') W...T...F?!**  
**Mache: ._. Pendejo! U.u**  
**Friqpy: tu madre!**  
**Retos:**  
**Did did did viola a frippy! *A***  
**Petunia rogale a handy perdon!**  
**Handy po favor vuelve con ella! D:**  
**Flippy fliqpy hagan una escena realmente cursi con flaky! xD**  
**Nutty sabes que es pocky no?**  
**Marga no hago un one-shot porque me da algo asi como cosas :/s que te ha hecho luca?! Responde! Obligatorio!**  
**Macheee oh dios ya odias a selly?! *o* emmm come toda la nutella del mundo! Muajajaja**  
**Mime awww coshitaaa**  
**Don't em em em maiamana come un brocoli?**  
**Quien me hace una trenzita? *3***  
**Giggles emmm rosa vistete de luka! (Vocaloid)**  
**Flaky pero emmm que te viole fliqpy salvajemente? ._.**  
**Fliqpy jajaja aun recuerdo tu expresion cuando te hice besar a cudd *u* ahh que tiempos uwu bueno rapate el cabello!**  
**Cuddles canta que soy para ti de finn o**  
**Russell emmm vistete de neko-maid?**  
**Lumpy se el amo de russell ** eto estara bueno**  
**Flip barabarabara ojo flaky no lo puede escuchar ._. *ve que marga le tapa los oidos a flaky* bueno quisiera saber porque te "violastes" a putania digo petunia .n.**  
**Frippy: por favor? *n***  
**Did: nope :l esa no es ._.**  
**Frippy: emm por favor lindo?**  
**Did: casi nwn**  
**Frippy: bajame o te violo! **  
**Did: tu lo digistes! Uwu *le arrastra a un cuarto mientras le desabrocha la camisa* **  
**Samy: quiero ver quiero ver! *O* **  
**Friqpy: nonononono! *le jala de su camisa* haz otras cosas e_e**  
**Samy: *hace ojitos de perrito* po favor *n***  
**Friqpy: *desvia la mirada* l-lee yaoi pero no hagas eso! n *le suelta***  
**Samy: yaaay! Gachiaaas *la abacha y se va a su cuarto***  
**Friqpy: tarada! U.u#**  
**Flippy: oye almenos tu tienes pareja! D:(**  
**Friqpy: almenos yo soy fiel e3e... No como tu infiel e_e**  
**Flippy: !CAYATE!**  
**((((Bye byeeeee nwn/))))))**

Luca: eso es restringido ;3

Rodrigo: te matare puto..

Toothy: -.-

Marga: el… el me encierra en un cuarto y me castiga… es malo…

Luca: que dijiste?

Marga: N-NADA!

Fliqpy/flippy: TUUUUU

Mache: u..u

Did: talveees :333

Dont: fue horrible…-traumatizado-

Lumpy y russel se sonrojan al igual que nutty y sniffles.

Lammy: me siento sucia…

Pikles: NOOO

Petunia: HOLIS

Handy: lo voy a pensar.

Cro-mamut: holi

Did VIOLAA SAAALVAJIIIICIMAAAMENTEEE A DID

Flippy: -se acerca a flaky- mi amor-tomándola de la mano- caminemos juntos el sendero de nuestro futuro.

Fliqpy: -agarrándole la otra mano- no me dejes solo por que sin ti me siento abandonado en esta vida… te amamos-.

Flaky se pone más roja que un tomate.

Nutty: CLARO QUE LO SE!

Marga: luca me viola… el me hace daño-abrazando a zype-

Mache se TRAGA TODA LA NUTELLA DEL JODIDO MUNDO.

Dont come brócoli

Nova: YOOO- va y le hace una trencita-

Giggles se viste de LUKA

Fliqpy: OOOH SI DULSURA ECHATE PA CA!-agarra a flaky y mientras la arrastra le quita la ropa, se escuchan GRITOOS Y GEMIDOS DE FLAKY Y FLIQPY-

Nathan: NOOOOOO

Fliqpy: QUEEE?! POR ESO TE ODIOO- con rabia se rapa el cabello y minutos después le vuelve a crecer-

Cuddles canta **que soy para ti.**

russel se viste de neko-maid y a lumpy le da un derrame nasal.

Lumpy es el amo de russel y lo manda a hacer cosas PERVERTIDAS.

Flippy: ya dije… no lo pude evitar…

Marga: PEROO, PUTO, BOBOO

Flippy: yaaaa

Marga: **hey selly, samy, frippy y frqpy vengan y coman un helado con migo! Por sierto ustedes serán los próximos en aparecer en un capitulo nuestro chat show.**

Mache:-suspiro- ya todos están tranquilos?-voltea a ver a marga que esta en el piso comiendo un helado- PERO QUE?-luego voltea a ver a zype tratando de separar a luca y rodrigo que literalmente se están matando-

Nova: yo los voy a separar-suspiro-

Mache: -suspirando- bueno hasta aquí nuestro capitulo hasta el próximo!

Luca:-mientras pelea- no olviden dejar sus reviews y comentarios!

Marga: **DEJENLOS O LES MANDO A NOVA!**

Nova los mira sádicamente.


	15. otro invitado especial!

**Advertencia: los personajes de htf no me pertenecen. **

Aparece marga con una camisa con el logo de sea shepherd, unos shorts negros y unos zapatos negros, Luca con una camisa negra, jeans ajustados negros y converse rojas, nova con una camisa roja, jeans negros y zapatos del mismo color y mache con un suéter de color rosa, jeans azules oscuros y zapatos negros.

Marga: BUENOOO AQUÍ DE NUEVOOO HOY TENEMOS MUUCHOOS RETOS Y PREGUNTAS DE **ZYPE, KISHA-HYUGA, SABLE 343, HTF Y eliiotaku **¡! :3333 ESTO SERA MUUY DIVERTIDOO!

Nova: :D quiero un helado

Marga: todos queremos algo en la vida nova.

Nova hace un punchero molesta.

Luca: pero el día de hoy presentaremos otro invitado especial! Marga: HTF!, samy, selly, frippy y friqpy!

Entran los mencionados por la puerta principal, mientras friqpy camina normal, frippy le pega un letrero en la espalda que dice "patéenme".

Marga: ese frippy tan travieso como siempre!

Samy/selly: marga!- la agrazan-

Marga: :D hola!- también las abraza-

Luca: -celoso- -.- ya podemos comenzar?!

Nova: vale vale, cuidado hechas humo por los oídos eeh,.

Luca: ya cállate!

Nova: como!?-se ponen a pelear!

Marga: el primero es de **Zpye **

**Yo: Ahhhh RODRIGOOO! D: *corro hasta el* o.o Nova creo que te pasaste un poco con Rodrigo :I  
*Nathan termina con flips abajo de el* Nada como defenza propia o/ ahora si que Flaky vaya por un helado conmigo.  
*Rodrigo despierta* Mi cabezax.x No mames Luca eres un puto loco ya ni Nathan cuando hace eso con Onee-chan(Angela/Zpye) e.e  
*Nathan agarrando las manos de Flaky con mirada inocente* Ah? yo que?  
*Yo abrazo a Marga* Te entiendo tut  
Nathan: Me siento con el corazon partio  
Rodrigo: Nathan D:?  
Yo: No quieres chocolate :D  
Nathan: No me hablen t.t  
Yo/Rodrigo: PTM lo bateraron D:  
Rodrigo: Ya se como subirle el animo MUAHAHA  
*Yo abrazando a Nathan* Como o.o?  
Rodrigo: Atencion chicas! mi amigo es un gran novio dulce tierno atento y lo mejor es amante del... ¡YAOI!  
Nathan: HDP eso no tenias que... porque me ven todas con miradas lujuriosas o.o**

Nova: tenia que hacerlo!

Flaky va a comer un helado con nathan, fliqpy y flippy se ponen rojos de la ira.

Luca: -riendo como psicópata- ay que te puedo decir!?

Marga corresponde al abrazo.

Selly/samy/marga: YAAAOIII *O*!?

Friqpy: a que le ven a ese tal yaoi -.-

Frppy: -abrazando fuertemente a did- te amo did

Did: también yo frip –lo besa-

TODAS SUFREN DE DERRAME NASAL.

Luca: el próximo es de ustedes samy, selly, frippy y friqpy! ** HTF **

**Samy: waaaa gracias por invitarnooooos *O*  
SSFF HTF  
Se encuentran a todos menos friqpy con su anterior ropa  
Samy: y friqpy? ._.  
Selly: mmm creo que se fue a un bosque ._.  
Frippy: :p raro de el  
Samy: seeee  
Preguntas: (selly)  
Flippy flaky uy que cursis son .o.  
Fliqpy por hacerte rapar el pelo la odias? ._. No que era porque era loca? ._. Oh dios que bipolar eres e_e  
Lumpy 0/w/0 barabarabara *O*  
Luca pero si te guta marga porque le haces daño? ._.  
Lalalalala marga y te viola salvajemente? *sarcastica*  
Diiiiid emm holi? Tu porque violas a frippy? *3* que ganas con eso? *3* (pedofilo! D:()  
Petunia holiwis nwn cofcofputacofcof  
Russell miamaiamaoamai y dime que se siente saber que lumpy te hara cosas pervertidas? Owo  
Pop te estoy vigilando :iamwatchingyou: (3)  
Cub em que edad tienes? (Selly: para poder violarte! ):D digo para poder abrazarteeeee nwn)  
Waaa quien ha visto los padrinos magicos? *3*  
Nova (nombre lalo ._.) Emm como te creastes? (Yo tambien soy un alter-ego *-* tenemos tanto en común ;'3)  
Mache emmmmmmmmmm ... Holiwis? C: ok no ._. Quien es tu amor platónico?  
Sniffles que significa pedofilia y masoquismo (se perfectamente lo que significa ene pero lo quiero oir de ti nwn)  
Petunia te consideras necrofila? O sufres de zoofilia? !O AMBAS?!  
Giggleeeeeees odias a barney y a los teletubies? *w*/  
Cuddles tus ojos son o azules o amarillos? ._.  
Thoothy ok ok me disculpo u.u (?)  
-wo macheeeeeeee de nuevo que dad tienes? (?)  
Selly: !VE! *empujandole*  
Samy: pelo no quieluuuu \\\n\\\ *sosteniendose del marco de la puerta con sus garras* ademas se ve bien! *ve que friqpy esta sentado en un árbol lejano*  
Selly: _ *seniala a friqpy que suspiro tristemente* !AHORA , VE! *le empuja fuertemente*  
Frippy: no crees que exageras?  
Selly: ohh diiiiiiiiiid...  
Frippy: me cayo! .n.  
Selly: *empuja a samy*  
Samy: ay! ok ok -n- *se acerca a friqpy* oa  
Friqpy: ah? ... Hola  
Samy: como asi tiste? .-.  
Friqpy: solo pienso u.u''  
Samy: y que piensas?  
Friqpy: *le mira* enserio quieres que te diga?  
Samy: me cayo ._.  
Retos:  
Barabarabara ammm Marga! Haz sonreir a friqpy! (Asi da mello d:)  
Flippy cofcofRidiculocofcof besha a ... *suspenso* CUDDLEEEEESS! :'3  
Fliqpy tambien besha a cuddles! (Muajajaja muajajajajajaaa! :3)  
A pelo que bonita es la vida u cuddles em barabarabara que venga len kagamine y cambien de cuerpoooooo *O*  
Lammy ... !VUELA! Yaa enserio vuela .u.  
Vuela vuelaaaa :'D don't y did violen salvajemente a frippy (se que uno de ustedes quiere hacerlo uwu)  
UWU flaky! Emm miamaiamaia come una sandia sensualosamente?  
Petunia oh mi querida petunia uwú que venga... Una mariposa con patas (un gay re gay) y te haga una corona de MIERDA nwn y que te haga comer eso .u. nwn te quieluuuuu nun  
Handy nieee no sientes penas por petu? ._. DAME TU AUTOGRAFO *o*/  
Russell aww como te verias de mujer?  
Lumpy haz gemir a russell-mujer enfrente de los hombres (:'3  
Pop te estoy vigilando e3e  
Cub avisame si pop te hace algo malo porque le saco la chucha (castro) si lo hace  
Truffles y mr pickles Peleen a muerte por su querida lammy!  
Luca osea proteges a marga de unos violadores-asesinos-que-quieren-comer-nutella-y-lu ego-ponersela-encima-para-violarla? Aww abacho con marga!  
Marga si luca te hace algo *le da una pequenia campana* solo hazla sonar y vendra chuck norris y le sacara la batimadre nwn  
Nova miamaiamia vistete de neku uwu  
Uwu owo -w- .u. .-. ._. Holi nwn gachias por la trenzaaaa :'D  
Selly: ya? *acercandose a samy*  
Samy: no :l  
Selly: friqpy que te pasha?  
Friqpy: solo pienso *viendo una rama*  
Samy: normalmente cuando quieres pensar vas a tu cuarto ._.  
Friqpy: pues me guta estar aqui -_-''  
Samy: *se asoma por la parte de atras del tronco*  
Friqpy: *se levanta nervioso* a-ahora que lo pienso es mejor estar en mi cuarto!  
Selly: eh? Que raro/  
Samy: friqpy... *se acerca a el tronando sus nudillos*  
Friqpy: *traga saliva nervioso* s-si? *retrocede*  
Samy: te doy 3 para que corras ... 1... 2...  
Friqpy: ay canijo D: *empieza a correr*  
Samy: 3! Ven aca maldito! *le persigue sacando sus garras* te dije que era secreto!  
Friqpy: perdon perdon perdon! D:  
Samy: de esta no te salvas!  
Selly: uy que raros ._.  
((((Bye byeeee))))**

Fliqpy: IGUAL LA ODIOOO

Luca: porque así hare que me obedezca y no se vaya con nadie mas!-mirada psicópata-

Marga:-abrazando a selly- ayúdame..

Did: gano.. PLACER Y AMOOR!

Frippy se sonroja.

Petunia: yaaa déjenme de llamar así!

Russel: EEEHHH?!

Cub: gugutata

Todos: AAAAWWW

Casi todos levantan la mano menos fliqpy.

Todos lo miran

Fliqpy: QUE?!

Nova: YO NO SE solo me pidieron aparecer aquí._. fue culpa de un lector que quiso que apareciera D:

Marga: da igual, me acompañas :3

Nova: aaaw – la abraza-

Mache: pues… uno allí – se ruborisa-

Sniffles: -preparando la garganta- significan…-extrañamente un carro lo atropella en ese momento.

Marga: WWTTFF…. El estudiioo!

LUEGO DE UNAS CUANTAS JODIDAS HORAS…YA ESTA EL ESCENARIO COMPLETO.

Petunia: NOOO IUU IUU

Marga: cofcofmientecofcof

Giggles: soy lo suficiente madura así que a los dos.

Luca: putaa

Cuddles: AZULES!

Mache: o.o/ 13!

Marga: em… FRIQPY VEN Y TE DOY IMÁGENES DE YURI SI SONRIES!

Friqpy: o.o –sonriendo lo mas que puede-

Marga: eso buen chico;D – le da las imágenes-

Flippy: que?! noooo!

Marga lo obliga a besar a cuddles y los dos vomitan del asco.

Fliqpy: ESPERA QUEE?! NOOO NOO OTRA VEZ NOOO!

Viene len kagamine y cambia de cuerpo con Cuddles.

Lammy VUELAA.

Frippy: oohh noo..

Did y dont VIOLAN SALVAJEMENTE A FRIPPY!

Flaky come una sandia SENSUALMENTE Y LOS CHICOS SUFREN DE DERRAME NASAL.

Petunia SE COME LA CORONA DE MIERDA :3

Handy: yo no se…- le da un autógrafo-

Russel se convierte en mujer y lumpy la hace gemir enfrente de todos EL PUBLICO ENLOQUESEE!.

Truffles y pikles pelean a muerte y gana Pikles!

Luca: -sonrojado- vale vale… ven para acá- abraza a marga que esta temblando en sus brazos- oh, no te preocupes no te hare daño.

Marga: samy, selly gracias por la campana-mirando asesinamente a luca- ahora si no te acerques.

Luca: oh, vale vale

Mache: siento que planea algo..

Marga/nova:/selly/samy/: igual yo…

Nova se viste de neko MIAU?

Todos: *O*!

Mache: oye marga, es como tu pero en gato y con ojos anaranjados…

Marga: mmm me veo bien vestida de gato

Nova: el próximo es de **eliiotaku **

**Ho-hola soy elii! Ayer empece a leer esto y me parecio muy divertido y bizarro! Pero es muy bueno! Okis yo tambien puedo hacer preguntas y retos? Si las respuesta es si aqui va. Preguntas:  
para Rodrigo y Luca: si marga tiene a su alter-ego (nova) porque no se agarran una para cada uno? A ver si dejan de traumar a la pobre Marga (te hablo a ti, luca)  
Para TODOS: cual es la chica y chico mas lind de los presentes? Los chico se deben tragar el orgullo y decir cual es el chico mas lindo. La chica y chico ganadores podran violar o mandar al que tenga menos votos jijiji.  
Para handy/cuddles: verian a flaky como pareja? Ella es fiel y muy linda  
Petunia/giggles/lammy: saben que las odio? :D sin ofender pero mi preferida es la tierna flaky, es super kawaii y queda re bien con todos los chicos!  
Retos:  
Todos los chicos: deben decir el nombre de la chica/chico que les gusta, sin mentir (flaky vale.  
Todos: levante la mano a quien le gusta flaky.  
Ahora para todo: maten a la persona que mas odien de la manera mas sadica y humillante y violen a quien ustedes quieran.  
Listo! Es todo! Lo siento si las preguntas o retos no tienen muchas torturas, es que es mi primer chat show y no me adapto (cuando tenga confianza ESTARAN TODOS JODIDOS :D okis, ya me voy que tengo muuuucho trabajo para el cole (TTTT) saludos a todos.  
PD: todos conbiertanse en gatos por un cap!**

Marga: aaaaw que linda claro que puedes!

Luca: PERO YO ME QUEDO CON MARGA!

Marga: también entiende mi trauma! –abrazándola- gracias!

Todos votan por flaky y flippy y luego… SE VIOLAAAN FUERTEMENTEE!

Handy/Cuddles: -voltean a ver a flaky- mmm puede ser :D

Fliqpy/flippy: NI SE LES OCURRAN!  
petunia/giggles/lammy: -.- -celosas-

Marga: aaaaw AQUÍ TODOS AMAMOS A FLAKY!

Flaky se sonroja.

Cuddles: estoy en época de pensamiento

Handy: igual yo..

Lifty/Shifty: flaky

Fliqpy: ESA MAMACITA FLAKY!

Flippy: -sonrojado- flaky

Truffles/Pikles: lammy

Los hombres violan alas que mencionaron y luego miran a lammy giggles y petunia y las MATAAAN.

Marga: esperamos de nuevo tus reviews para hacerlos sufrir!:3

Marga: el próximo es de**Sable 343 **

**: Diablos, ahora tendre que abrir las puertas  
Abre la puerta y entra James  
James:Hola  
: Solo tu?  
James: Si, a quien mas esperabas?  
: Siendo sincero a Mariel  
James: Ella no esta aquí, no te acuerdas de lo que le hiciste?!  
: Ah, si, pero eso le enseñara a dejar de meterse en asuntos que no le interesan  
James: Como sea  
"Antes que nada, ni de cachondeo quiero aparecer en el CS, ya me paso dos veces que me invitan a cosas que ni siquiera sabia, por si lo querías hacer (ay si ay si,el señor se cree el mejor de aqui , con esto me refiero a mi)  
Flaky: Muérete violada y asesinada por perros zombies  
Frippy: Ya nos conocemos MUY BIEN, así que viola a Samy (te lo mereces por se bueno conmigo e.e)  
Ocs y marga: Cuatro eh? jueguen a la ruleta rusa  
Fliqpy: ERES UN MONSTRUO!...Me caes bien, asesina a quien quieras  
Flippy: Besate con Petunia  
Nutty: Los labios de Flaky saben a chocolate (quiero ver como muere la ardilla)  
Lumpy: GAAAAAAY!  
Russel: ULTRA GAAAAY!"  
James: Que tienes en contra de los gays?  
: Nada, solo quiero saber como se divierte gabo  
"Samy: Cuantas veces te a violado tus lacallos? (selly, frippy y friqpy)  
Selly: Beso con Toothy  
Friqpy: Mata a tu hermano"  
: Bueno, adios!**

Marga: no había pensando en meterte sable xD

Flaky muere violada y asesinada por los perros zombies!

Mache: pobre flaky

Frippy VIOOLA A SAMY!

Los mencionados se preparan a jugar.

Nova: esperen..

Marga: que?

Luca: como se juega esto?

Mache: rayos…

Fliqpy: ;DDD EMPIEZAS A CAERME BIEN SABLE! – Asesina a dont y a flippy-

Flippy con asco besa a petunia.

Nutty besa a flaky y muere asesinado por dont, flippy y fliqpy.

Samy: ya he perdido la cuenta…-traumatizada-

Selly besa a toothy.

Nova: el próximo es de**Kisha-Hyuga **

**Holi te deseo lo mejor para este chat shoow me encanta :3  
Flippy: si tuvieras que elegir entre Did y Flaky ... que le arias a Flaky? e.e  
Petunia: No creo que seas Puta Zorra Perra pero con lo que hiciste demostraste serlo ahora come algún órgano de alguno de los cadáveres que Fliqpy tiene en su cuarto n.n que los disfrutes.  
Luca: Deja de amenazar a Marga  
Fliqpy: Si Luca amenaza a Marga tu te encargas de agarrarlo y abrir con tu cuchillo su cráneo sacarle el cerebro y luego todos sus órganos hasta que aprenda a no amenazar a las mujeres.  
Flippy y Fliqpy: los quelo*-* confiensen su amor a Flaky! y matense a muerte por ella si quieren e.e  
Cuddles: conejito tierno me darías un abacho? es que eres tan tierno que muero de diabetes a verte  
Giggles: deja de meterte con lo demás y suplícale perdón al conejito de Cuddles y de paso violalo salvajemente.  
Flaky: me preparas un pastel ? y que sientes por Flippy y Fliqpy ? que todos presten atención a su respuesta y den su opinión ( los que quieran e.e)  
Handy: quieres un helado? *le pasa un helado*  
Mache: que se siente estar con un monton de locos? quieres un abacho? *-*  
Nutty: Coshita emosha te comprare dulces de por vida si me das un abacho ... eres muy tierno al igual que el conejito :3  
bueno no tengo ganas de pensar mas asi que repartire regalos: Marga toma una Pizza y Pepsi, Mache toma un osho que apretas su panza y sale muchas armas letales para matar a Fliqpy, Luca a ti te doy una cuerda por que no me gusto que la tratase a shi a Marga T-T Fliqpy toma un nuevo cuchillo Flippy toma un peluche de Flaky y esta ultima toma el peluche del Peli verde Nutty dulces y Cuddles zanahorias oki adiosh n.n**

Marga: gracias kisha :D!

Flippy: la pregunta es que no le haría? ;D

Petunia come uno de los órganos putrefactos de aquellos cadáveres podridos y se intoxica.

Luca: :okay:

Fliqpy: CON MUCHO GUSTO KISHA!

Luca lo mira feo y fliqpy lo mira igual y con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Fliqpy y flippy se le confianza a flaky y luego se matan a muerte FLIQPY GANA.

Fliqpy:-acercándosele- te amo tanto…-abrazándola y llenándola de sangre-

Flaky: s-sangre….-traumatizada-

Cudles abraza FUERTEMENTE a kisha.

Giggles: ok… Cuddles te amo por favor perdóname… ahora te violare salvajemente :D

Cuddles: eeeeh!?-es arrastrado hacia el cuarto de las VIOOLACIONEEES y se escuchan gritos y gemidos.

Flaky le prepara un pastel y se lo envía!-p-pues yo los amo… CON TODO MI CORAZON!

Fliqpy y flippy la abrazan fuertemente.

Todos: AAAAW QUE TIERNOOOS!

Mache: pues… ES MUY ESTRESANTE!-ABRAZANDOLA- SI SI QUIERO EL ABRAZO!

Nutty: siiiii! – la abraza!-

Marga: sii gracias ricoooo!

Mache: siii violencia gracias :DD

Fliqpy traga saliva nervioso.

Luca: -.- gracias..

Fliqpy: oooh yeeeaah siiii

Flippy: -sonrojado- gracias!

Nutty: gracias!

Cuddles: :DDD gracias!

Nova: bueno nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo!

Marga: sigan dejando retos y preguntas en los comentarios :DDD

Mache: así nos ayudan a torturar a los personajes- risa maniática-

Luca: hasta la próxima! Oooh podría usar esta cuerda-fliqpy le quita la cuerda-

fliqpy: ni lo pienses!

Luca: -.- ush…


	16. helados lol

**Advertencia: los personajes de htf no me pertenecen. **

Se encuentra a marga sentada en una silla, se ve algo deprimida.

Mache: ¿que te sucede marga?

Marga: nada… comencemos el show

Luca: vale… el primero es de **Zpye **

**Nathan: Me siento acosado sexualmente con la mirada ¡Rodrigo tiene un librero lleno de mangas de YAOI DX  
*Rodrigo queda rojo de enojo y de verguenza* Nathan sabes quien viene hoy por ti -u-''  
Nathan: No, no se quien *u*? *con inocencia*  
*Rodrigo con cara maliciosa* Ohh Oliveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer veeeeeeeeeeen!  
Nathan: AHHHHHHH! POR DIOS QUE ALGUIEN ME ESCONDA NOOOO!  
Yo: Oliver viene! :O Y a mi me gusta Shifty y Lumpy*-* Shifty ven te quiero dar amor*ooo* también los Flips :I aun que más Fliqpy x'D  
*Nathan entre sollozos* Noo Rodrigo Ok! lo admito soy parte bisexual me gusta LIFTY! TAMBIÉN! ME GUSTAN LOS PERROS, ME GUSTA EL GERBER DE BEBÉ Y MARGA IGUAL Y TAMBIÉN ME ACOSTÉ UN DÍA CON TU EX PERO POR DIOOOS OLIVEER NOOO!  
*Rodrigo no dice nada solo voltea con felicidad al ver a un chico de 1.81 de pelo lacio con chaqueta rokera, camisa blanca, pantalones negros ajustados, botas negras y dos placas*  
Oliver: Que pedo Rodrigo leía un manga de Yaoi para que me necesitas. *Voltea a ver a Nathan y escupe su chicle*  
Nathan: AHHHHH! *Oliver se le hecha encima*  
Oliver: Mi amor te extrañe.  
Nathan: NOOO DEJAMEEE! AHHHH!  
Yo: :O OLIVER ESTA AQUÍ! *Digo mientras abrazo a Shifty de su nuca*  
Rodrigo: EL SI ES GAY! Y SABIA QUE ACOSASTE CON MI EX!  
Puedes joderte Nathan! Y no había dado cuenta de Nova hasta ahorita es linda*ww* soy despistado lo se y me gustan rudas.  
Nathan: NOO OLIVER!  
Oliver: Vamos solo un beso!**

Los mencionados les dan amor a zype.

Todos: o.o

Marga: -roja- también le gustaba a Nathan?

Nova: lol

Marga: hahaha Oliver xD

Mache: -temblando- me da miedo Oliver…

Luca: miedosa..

Mache: cállate – se ponen a pelear-

Nova: gracias grrrr

Marga: hahaha

Marga: -leyendo el papel- no entiendo lo que dice aquí- luca lo voltea- aaaaahhh! El siguiente es de **Sable 343 **

**: Bueno, que bueno que no me quisieras meter  
James: Si, el no es muy sociable  
: Bueno, sigamos con mis retos  
"Luca: Mata a Luka  
Mache: Te gusta la violencia eh? Asesina a alguien  
Rin: Canta la opera debajo del agua (axfiiandose en 3.2.1)  
Len: Burlate de Rin  
Fliqpy: Canta Pon pon pon con Miku"  
Bueno, adios!**

Marga: D: no me culpes tus eres el que no quisiste y yo solo no pensé en eso xD.

Luca MTA SANGRIENTAMENTE a luka.

Mache asesina VIOLENTAMENTE a luca.

Marga: lol pusieron retos para vocaloid pero bueno, no están aquí pero haremos una excepción.

Luca: eeeehhh?!

Marga: si – acercándose a luca- vamos a secuestrarlos- saca una bolsa y una pistola-

Mache: esto me trae mala espina.

Luca y marga desaparecen.

123673527263 VACAAAAS DESPUES….

Hemos llegado y traemos con nosotros a len y rin.

Len: ayuda.

Rin: que carajos! Perdí mi zapato!

Rin Canta la opera debajo del agua y MUERE asfixiada.

Len: ok…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TE AHOGASTES RIIIIN HAHAHAHAHAH estoy jodido…

Rin pelea con len y desaparecen.

Fliqpy canta pon pon pon pero no hay miku.

Marga chasquea los dedos y aparece miku.

AHORA SI

Miku y fliqpy cantan pon pon pon.

Mache: el siguiente es de ** HTF **

**Samy: alguien dijo Yuri?! *O*  
SSFF HTF  
Se encuentra a samy con ropa lima selly con ropa lila frippy con ropa celeste y friqpy con ropa roja  
Samy: waaa porque verde? D:  
Friqpy: porque rojo?! D:(  
Frippy: celeste? ._.  
Selly: lila?! Enserio?! D:/  
Preguntas: (sera rapido porque no me inspiro D:)  
Fliqpy asadasasa ya te hice violar a flaky! Que mas quieres?! D: (un hijo de ella? xD)  
Giggles bueeee peor es nada nwn  
Cuddles awww conejito tiernuuu gay!gay!gay! xD  
Marga de nadaaaaaaa nwn  
Lumpy awww loquisho ewe  
Russell hazle caso a tu amo o sino te ira mal ... Experiencia propia  
Thoothy bonito beshuuuuuu 0u0''  
Cub awwwww  
Mache yo tambien tengo teceeee  
Lammy emm a quien eliges pickles o truffles?  
Truffles que le vites a lammy?  
Petunia ok ok cara de mierda nwn (cofcofCoronacofcof)  
Lucaaaa te haz jodido C:  
Wiii flaky te guta la pedofilia?!  
Viva la pedofiliaaaaaaaa! *todos se la quedan viendo* QUE?! UNO YA NO PUEDE DECIR QUE LE GUTA?! :fry:  
Samy: waaa quitenme estooo n *remangandose su buzo lima*  
Selly: yo tambien sufro! D: *buscando un vestido rosa*  
Frippy: exageradas e_e  
Friqpy: que asco! D: odio el rojo! D': *remangadose su abrigo rojo*  
Sable: ey friqpy samy tiene un buzo verde!  
Friqpy: *O* *se tira sobre samy y la arrastra a un cuarto*  
Samy: nooooooooo D':  
Retos:  
Thoothy em viola salvajemente a selly!  
Marga barabarabara hola nwn  
Mache oh dios tenemos la misma edad *o* te doy un helado! *le da una tarrinoooota de helado de chocolate*  
Nova a ti tambien nwn *le da otra tarrinooooota*  
Fliqpy ok ok dale un hijo a flaky .-. ... :motheroftrolling:  
Flaky como piensas llamar a tus futuros hijos?!  
Flippy emmm comete a nova  
Russell :3 no me arrepiento!  
Lumpy awwww 0o0 canta the lost memory junto con mole y cuddles *O* po favooooooor  
Todos graben eso! Luego me lo envian!  
Frippy: eso es todo nwn *abrazando a did*  
Selly: byeeee  
(((Byeeee))))  
P.d: fue corto lo se pero son las 8:22 de la puta mañana que se puede hacer D:**

Fliqpy: YA RUGIIISTES- arrastra a flaky y LA HACE TENER UN HIJO CON EL.

Todos: o.o

Cuddles: aaay gra… QUEEE?! YO NO SOY GAY

Mache: :DDDDD

Lammy: PIKLES

Truffles se deprime.

Petunia: UUUSHH

Luc: eeh porque?! Y ahora porque todos la tienen contra mi, BASTA, me desnudare y me iré de aquí- quitándose la camisa-

Marga: -roja- hey, hey imbécil que haces?!

Luca: no es obvio? Me desnudare.

Mache: NI TE ATREVAS ENFERMITO.

Luca: ok ok –poniéndose la camisa-

Flaky: que es eso?-marga se le acerca y le explica- eeeeeh?- se pone roja-

Por pedido del lector…. TOOOTHY SE VIOLA A SELLY JOODEER.

Marga: hola…- algo deprimida-

Mache/ nova: gracias!

Marga: - se acerca la pantalla- porque todo lo bueno les toca a ellas- señalándolas-

Mache: bueno… no se

Marga: -volviendo a su puesto- como sea sigamos- volviendo la cabeza molesta-

Nova: no importa marga ven yo te doy de mi helado :3

Marga: gracias :3 tu si eres buena con migo- la abraza-

Fliqpy: MUY TARDE YA LE DI UN HIIJOO – mostrándole el bebe, tiene el pelo rojo , uno de sus ojos es amarillo y el otro verde y de piel pálida-

Flaky: bueno a nuestro hijo lo llamamos flekky y si tenemos otro flectcher.

Flippy: lo ciento nova…- se la come-

Nova revive y mata a flippy que luego revive igual.

Lumpy canta the lost memory junto con mole y Cuddles.

Todos lo graban y se lo envían.

Marga: -aun deprimida- el siguiente es de **Kisha-Hyuga **

**Esther-Kisha: hola n.n solo quiero aclarar a Luca que no le tengo nada en contra solo que no me gusta que amenaces a Marga y como disculpa te doy galletas :3  
Insane: y por que yo no tengo galletas? (ojos de cachorro)  
Esther: por que recién comiste, ahora las preguntas!  
1-Sniffles: se puede traficar chicle? es que los creepys lo hacen y yo solo quiero ser popular T.T okno :3  
2-Lumpy: cual es tu color favorito?  
3-Lammy: PUTA! por que eres zorra?  
4-Flippy: que sientes cuando recuerdas a tus compañeros sneaky y mouse?  
Insane: yo los retos y yo no espero para las torturas *sonrisa siniestra*  
1-quiero que Fliqpy mate a todos menos a los oc y luego que Marga usas un arma del peluche que te dio Esther para torturarlo  
2- Marga puedes defenderte de todo lo que Luca trate de hacerte y Luca no te puede hacer nada  
3- Cuddles quiero que digas a todos como te sientes y reprimas tus sentimientos asía Giggles luego mata a quien mas odies y si no tienes a nadie a quien odiar mata a LAMMY!  
4-Todos Maten a Lammy!  
Esther: oki hasta la próxima n.n tomen *les da una caja con galletas*  
Insane: no se preocupen no las hice yo... hasta la próxima  
Jeff: GO TO SLEEP**

Luca: gallletaas!

Sniffles: teóricamente si.

Lumpy: daaaah patata.

Lammy: YO NO SOY ZORRA.

Flippy: yo.. yoo..-se pone a llorar- porqueeeee-flaky lo abraza y le da consuelo-

Fliqpy mata a todos menos a los oc y marga lo tortura hasta matarlo con el peluche asesino.

Marga: dime fliqpy te gusta?

Fliqpy: NOOO NOOO AUXIILIOOO APARTENLO DE MII!

Marga: gracias!

Cuddles: yo… yo…. YO TE ODIOO GIGGLES! ME HACES SUFRIR POR TUS INFIDELIDADES TE ODIOOOO- ve a lammy y la mata-.

TODOOOS MATAN A LAMMY INCLURENDO LAS VACAS.

Marga: bueno- suspirando- hasta el próximo capitulo.

Mache: DEJEN SUS RETOS Y PREGUNTAS EN LOS COMENTARIOS!

Luca: así.. PODEMOS HACER QUE SUFRAAN Y LOS VIOLEEEN.

Se ve a marga abrazando a una vaca.

Marga: por lo menos tu me quiere no señor vaca?

Vaca: muuuuuu

Marga: yo también te quiero señor vaca.

Vaca: muuuuu


	17. niña levitando?

Se encuentra a marga con un pantalón negro, camisa remangadas de cuadros algo larga, zapatos negros y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, mache con una camisa color crema, pantalones grises y zapatos del color de la camisa, Luca con una camisa gris, pantalones negros y converse, por ultimo nova con una camisa roja, pantalones azul marino y zapatos rojos.

Marga: HOOLAA A O TODOOOS –apenada- lo ciento he tardado en subir este capitulo D:

Luca: cofcofresponsablecofcof

Mache: bueno! Comencemos.

Se ve a una vaca voladora en el estudio.

Todos vuelven a ver a marga.

Marga: ya ya no me juzguen :C EL PRIMERO ES DE **pao **

**aaw marga pobrecita! yo te doy chocolates, helado! y muchos dulces mas!  
fliqpy D: tu y tu hijo aunque tambien sea hijo de flippy porque tu ya sabes... es el cuerpo de el ;3  
flaky como te sientes con el hijo de fliqpy y flippy?  
nova eres mala o buena?  
marga tortura a fliqpy y a flippy  
aaaw la vaca yo quiero una!  
handy besa a petunia!  
truffles no te pongas triste :(  
lammy puta giggles puta y petunia puta!  
eso es todo bye bye!**

Le cae enzima una montañota de dulces, helado y chocolates a marga!

Marga: :D GRACIAS!

Fliqpy: carajo…

Flippy: JUJUJUJU

Flaky: muy feliz –sonrojada toma la mano de su hijo-

Nova: LAS DOS!

Marga la vuelve a ver.

Nova: ): la vaca me lo dijo.

Marga: D: señor vaca usted me engaña.

TAAA TAA TAAAAA.

Marga: CON MUCHO GUSTO.

Se ve que marga agarra a fliqpy y a flippy y empieza a bañarlos con pinturas.

Fliqpy: aaaaah! Me entra en los ojos!

Flippy: mmmm dulcito.

Marga: TOOMAA LA VACA! – le envía una vaca en una nave espacial-

Handy besa APASIONADAMENTE a petunia.

Truffles: -carita triste-

Lammy/giggles/petunia: NOO SOMOS PUTAS.

Luca: el siguiente es de **Lala D **

**Holaaa otra vez a todos  
Me Extrañaron? bien empecemos:  
Giggles: Rasura la espalda de Disco Bear :I  
Fliqpy: Qué es lo mas estúpido que has hecho en tu vida?  
Flippy: Toma 2 vasos de agua sin respirar  
Cuddles: Quieres a Giggles?  
Sniffles: Es ahora o nunca! Explicale a Lumpy qué es la jalea !  
Flaky: Hasles un regalo a : Flippy, Fliqpy, Mache, Marga ,Dont, Lammy y a Cub  
Petunia: Limpia la casa de Lumpy SOLO con un cepillo de dientes y jabón  
Lammy: Quienes son tus mejores amig s?  
Lifty/Shifty: Qué es lo más grande que han robado?  
Pop: Qué harás cuando Cub sea adulto y te deje solo?  
Russell: Alguna vez viste una sirena?  
Eso es todo hasta luego (0v0)/**

Marga/luca/mache: siiii

Giggles con asco rasura la espalda de D.B

Fliqpy: no se… todo lo que hago no se considera estúpido?

Marga: tú eres estúpido.

Fliqpy: COMOOO?!- se ponen a pelear-

Cuddles: a pesar de que este aun este enojado con ella… pues si.

TODOS: OOOOh…OOOOh!

Sniffles: esto es jalea- le enseña un tarro de ese alimento-

Lumpy: huhuhu caca..

Flaky le hace un regalo a Flippy, Fliqpy, Mache, Marga ,Dont, Lammy y a Cub.

Todos ellos: GRACIAS!

Luca: y a mi ;_;?

Petunia: solo esto me pasa a mi….

**EN LA CASA DE LUMPY**…( muuuuuuuuuuuuu…)

Petunia: que asco… uuuaaaahh… esperen esto es un…-te tapa la boca y empieza a vomitar-.

**En el estudio** (cuaa cuuaa cuaa)

Marga: saben a que hora llega petunia?

Petunia aparece, se ve enferma y se sienta en su asiento.

Lammy: pues- mira a todos lados y luego a Pikles- Pikles…-se sonroja-

Shifty/Lifty: un edificio.

Luca: y como lo roban.

Lifty/Shifty: pues… solo lo robamos y ya

Marga: -se imagina que cargan el edificio- POR EL POLLITO TIENEN SUPER PODERES!

Pop: pues.. no se… que será de mi vida.. sin el? ( ninoni ninoni)

Russel: si… ESA DEZGRASIADA CASI SE LLEVA MI PERICOO!..-el ave se asusta- tranquilo panqueque todo estará bien….

Marga: el siguiente es de **SSFF HTF **

**se encuentra a samy con una camisa negra una falda roja suelta y tacones rojos selly con un vestido rosa pastel y tacones blancos frippy con una camisa negra de mangas largas un pantalon militar y botas militares friqpy con una camisa roja un jean rojo y tenis rojos  
Friqpy: quien fue el hijo de puta que me puso esto?! D:(  
Selly: ella! O3o *seniala a samy*  
Samy: que? ._.  
Friqpy: *refunfunia* sabes que odio el rojo D:  
Samy: pero yo no te lo puse ._.  
Friqpy: ._. A/  
Preguntas:  
Marga que te pasho? *n*/  
Luca shiiiii desnudate! *o*/ *siente una mirada asesina* bueno no ._.  
Russell asdasdada el lindu neku uwu  
Lumpy ammm porque salistes con lammy?  
Lammy awwww que bieeeeen  
Creo cuddles no no eres gay ._. Solo lo digo de broma .-.  
Fliqpy sinceramente no crei que fueras a tener un hijo tan joven ._.  
Flaky awww coshita tierna u *le apreta levemente las mejillas al bebe* moristes en el parto? ._.  
Giggles ohhhhh *estilo un show mas*  
Petunia no se solo te odiooooo! D: yo no quielu esu n  
Handy uhhh ya te olvide bueeeeeno eres capaz de tener un hijo con petu?  
Pickles cofcofafortunadocofcof  
Truffles bueeee la vida sigue *le palmea el hombro*  
Thoothy oa! Cuñado! n.n/  
Marga tomaa D: *le da una tarrina mas grande que ella de helado de chocolate* me habia olvidado D:  
Friqpy: carajo! D:( *se empieza a quitar la camisa*  
Samy: nononono! Que haces?! *evitando mirarlo*  
Friqpy: sabes que no tolero el rojo! D:! Hasta el punto de deshacerme de el! o3ó  
Samy: p-pe-pero ... Agh mejor no veo *se va a su cuarto*  
Retos:  
Margaaaa besha a luca  
Luca creo que sufristes una transformacion ._.  
Fleekky? Amm bueno cuanto quieres a tus padres? *3*  
Lumpy cuddles y the mole cantaron genial! Lo ame! *3*/ matense!  
Fliqpy cuida bien a tu hijo o sino las fans se lo llevaran D:  
Diiiiiiiiiiid amm pon rooooojo a frippy y violalo frente a TODAS nwn/  
Flaky porqueeeeee yo crei que te gustaba! D/:  
Petunia dame una flor nwn/  
Giggles come un royo de papel higienico? ._.  
Samy: y-ya? ._.  
Selly: seeee  
Friqpy: almenos *con ropa militar manchada de sangre* :3  
Samy: pero esta manchada de sangre  
Friqpy: puedo soportarlo nwn ... Abachooooo? *se acerca*  
Samy: a-alejate! *retrocede*  
Friqpy: *le abraza manchandola de sangre* listo! O3o  
Samy: -\\\\\\\\\\-  
((((Bye byeeeee))))  
P.d: no me inspirooooo D:**

Marga: noshee..:C abrasho?

Luca: ooh bueno-sonrojado- lo hago si tu quieres pero pero eres una pervertida D:

Lumpy: CUANDO SALI CON ELLA!?

Fliqpy: pues ahí me vez ;D SOY UN MACHO QUE SE RESPETA! ADEMAS CUIDO DE MI HIJO SOY RESPONSABLE.

Flaky: -la mira asesinamente- tu me estas jodiendo?

Handy: mmm puede que si- mirada pervertida-

Marga: - lo agarra- tu te olvidas de mi u…u.

Marga mira a luca: porque?

Luca: es un reto solo ven y bésame.

Marga: lo pensare… bueno esta bien- lo agarra salvajemente y lo besa-

Fleekky: agugugutaata

Todos: aaaw!

Marga: ya puedo darle con una pala?

Mache/luca/ htf: MAARGAAA!

Marga: ya ya solo bromeaba… dramáticos..

Fliqpy: ES MIOO ALENJENSEN!

Did: bueno :3 – va donde frippy y lo besa apasionadamente LE AGARRA UNA POMPI Y LO VIOOLAAA SALVAJEMENTE FRENTE A TODOS!-.

Flaky: pues mientras no lo haga yo, me gusta.

Petunia le da una flor.

Giggles mira el papel luego mira a marga y luego al papel.

Marga: ya COMETELO- agarra el papel y se lo mete en la boca!-

Luca: BUUUUUEENOOOO esto ha sido por hoy.

Mache: nos vemos en la próxima déjanos tus retos y preguntas!

Marga: si no quieren que aparezca una niña levitando en su cuarto sin ojos WUAJAJAJAJA.

Vaca: MUUUUUUU- despidiéndose con la patita-


	18. peliando con fliqpy

Se ve a marga persiguiendo por todo el escenario a fliqpy.

Marga: mira bobo devuélveme mi helado! Puto!

Fliqpy: - se detiene y la mira- a quien le dices puto!?

Marga: -se acerca a el- a ti PUTO

Fliqpy: YA RUGISTES!- se ponen a pelear y aparece un humo-

Nova aparece con un micrófono y mache esta grabando.

Nova: parece que en la zona norte del estudio se ve una pelea entre fliqpy y marga, como ven marga le esta pegando en sus "partecitas", después veremos el avance en las noticias del canal 1625243 a las 7.00 pm, buenas tardes y que la pacen excelente.

Luca: YAAAAAAAAA!

Marga y fliqpy se detienen.

Marga/fliqpy: AHORA QUE?!

Luca: TENEMOS QUE COMENZAR CARAJO!

MACHE: Luca tiene razón… bueno el primero es de **HTF**

**SSFF HTF  
Samy: asda luca yo... Soy ... !PERVERTIDA! !carajo, todos lo saben! D:  
Frippy: de-demasiadas violaciones *en un rincón*  
Selly: po que? ._.  
Frippy: s-si supieras lo que hace cuando estamos solos D/\\\\\\\\':  
Friqpy: eso si es feo ._.  
Preguntas y retos (porque sigo sin la inspiracion)  
Todos bailen la macarena mientras se suben a un monociclo con un mono y una momia persiguiendolos  
Marga abachooo *le abacha*  
Lucaa ya quitate la camisa *3*)/  
Friqpy: e_e'''''#  
Samy: jeje (:D... Perdon D:  
Friqpy: *se va celoso*  
Samy: que perdoooon D:  
((((Bye byeeee)))))**

Luca: lose cariño lo se.

Marga: -con una moto cierra- TE INSPIRAS PORQUE TE INSPIRAS!

Todos: O.O

Todos bailan la macarena mientras se suben a un monociclo con un mono, marga se viste de momia sin que se den cuenta y los persigue!

Marga: UUUUUUU

Todos: AAAAAH! DX

Marga: abashooo-la abraza-

Luca: ok ;) – se quita la camisa sensual y lentamente-

TODAS SUFREN DE DERAME NASAL AL VERLO SIN CAMISA.

Marga: - con un pañuelo en la nariz lleno de sangre- que intenso…

Luca: -cara de pervertido- el siguiente es de

**Lala D**

**Holaa a todos , yo también los extrañe x3  
Luca: Lo sientooo, creí que ya te había escrito Dx alguien de le un regalo  
Cuddles: Yo te amo pero bueno****  
Fliqpy: Entrenarás a tu hijo ?  
Flaky/Flippy: Lo dejarán?****  
Lumpy: Amas a Russell?  
Petunia: Dale de comer a Handy  
Lammy: Beso con Truffles  
Nutty: Sumérgete en...un gran bote de helado :3  
Vacas: Monten un numero musical  
Hasta la próxima :DD**

**Todos: **X333 3

Luca: a si vamos lala u.u…

Marga le da un regalo.

Marga: de parte de lala ;3

Luca: GRACIAS LALA!

Cuddles: g-gracias- se pone rojo-

Fliqpy: ESO ES MAS QUE UN HECHO!

Flippy y flaky se miran.

Flaky/flippy: que más da… también es su padre después de todo.

Lumpy se levanta y camina hasta donde Russel y le entrega una rosa.

Lumpy: te amo con todo mi ser!- lo abraza y Russel se pone rojo-

Petunia le da de comer a Handy y los dos voltean su cara sonrojada.

Lammy besa a Truffles y Truffles se sonroja.

Nutty se sumerge en el bote de helado y MUERE AHOGADO D:!

Marga: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NUTTY!

Luca: tranquila todo va a estar bien!-abrazándola-

Mache: -tocándole el hombro- era un gran chico…

Nova: - comiéndose un emparedado- se…

Nutty: hola :D regrese!

Marga: NUTTY!- lo abraza-

Luca/mache/nova: intenso…

Marga: BUENOOO hasta aquí el capitulo nos veemos en la próxima!

La niña levitando: me llevare sus ojos o.o

Todos se miran y salen corriendo a la salida del estudio.

Marga/Fliqpy: NOO ABREE!

La niña se acerca con un cuchillo.

TODOS: NOOOOOO

Marga: alacasan! – la niña desaparece-

Mache: uff.. marga lo de que nos salvaste…

Marga pone una pose heroica.

**Vaca: chupetea la pantalla y se despide con la patita.**


	19. ¿holi? xD

Se encuentra a mache con marga. Están tomando el te con el señor vaca (marga tiene un pantalón negro ajustado con una camisa negra y un suéter liso color crema y zapatos negros, mache una camisa gris con unos pantalones negros y zapatos negros).

Mache: entonces si…

Marga: - se levanta de golpe tirando algunas cosas de la mesa- QUE CARAJO ESTOY HACIENDO!

Vaca/mache: o.o

EN EL ESTUDIO…

Luca:-mirando su reloj- ellas que se creen de la vida.

Marga: -azotando las puertas- LLEGUE!

Mache: ._. H-hola…

Luca: ya era hora -.-

Marga: Luca que haces sin camisa?

Luca: ah? Aaah si… pues tenia calor.( Luca tiene un pantalón negro ajustado con converse rojas)

Mache: rarito…

Marga: como sea- le rueda los ojos a Luca y luego sonríe- el primero es de ** HTF **

**Creo que ya se me vino un poquito la inspiracion :yaoming:  
Se encuentra solo a friqpy con una camisa negra un jean blanco y tenis plomos y a samy con un vestido negro sin mangas suelto con tacones negros  
Samy: ya te dije que perdon D:  
Friqpy: e_e''''  
Preguntas:  
Uy marga malotaaaa uwu  
Luca asada *O*)/  
Nova emm ola ke ase? ._.  
Macheeee ... Holiwis nwn  
Todos tomen heladoooo *les da helado de chocolate*  
Mime desde que edad eres mimo?  
Lumpy aww lo de russell me gutooo *3*)/  
Mr pickles serias capaz de casarte con lammy? *3*)/  
Nutty no te mueras! No te mueraaaas TTOTT)/  
Fliqpy flippy y flaky asdadasa :3 es niña o niño :-:  
Russell y muuy rojito no? 3u3  
Petunia y Handy telnooos *-*)/  
Ahora que lo pienso !FLIQPY TRAVESTIIIII!  
Did a donde te llevastes a frippy?! D:  
Thoothy lo mismo con selly! D:  
Samy: perdooon D:  
Friqpy: tsk! ...  
Samy: que debo hacer para que me perdones? (*n*)/  
Friqpy: *suspira y le abraza* nada u-u solo quedate conmigo u\\\.\\\u  
Retos: (friqpy)  
Dios si soy cursi ._. Marga! Dame un helado! xD  
Vaca canta una opera!  
Nova mata a luca!  
Luca mirala y !te mato!  
Fliqpy mata a luca  
Flaky comete el vomito de tu hijo/a  
Flippy tambien comete el vomito de flaky  
Petunia y giggles haganme un collar bien genial *3*)/  
Lammy adasasa tienes novio? *le pellizcan* au! Ok no ._.  
Did que se supone que le haces a frippy cuando nadie te ve?! D:  
Mi hermanooooo! D:! Don't mata a did  
Frippy! Hermano si estas ahí corre! D:  
Marga amm hola?  
Vaca enamora a otra vaca en Minecraft!  
Quien juega minecraft? *3*)/  
Q3Q)7 luca adasada si me la robas yo mismo te castrare! D:( ademas tienes a marga n.n)7  
Samy: asd (/Q.Q)/  
Friqpy: pronto vendran *le acaricia el cabello* u.u  
((((Bye byeeee))))  
P.d: se me vino la inspiracioooon *O*)/ !AL FIN! Sadasdada**

Marga:-con hacha en mano- QUE BUENO :B espero que sigas así!

Marga: lo se:B

Luca: - le guiña el ojo-

Nova: en el chat show o k ase?

Mache: -terminando de tragar el te- HOLAAA-saludando con la mano-

TODOS: HELADO!

Mime mueve la cabeza como diciendo no se.

Pikles: CLARO QUE SIII.

Russel: tal vez- mira a otro lado rojo-

Flaky/fliqpy/flippy: NIÑO!

Fliqpy: HEEEEY VEN Y DIMELO EN LA CARA NIÑITAA!

Did: donde lo pueda violar SALVAJEMENTE!

Toothy/Did: wuajajaja

Marga: ven Friqpy te invito aun helado cual te gusta:3?

El señor vaca canta una opera.

Nova mata a Luca.

Luca: pues a mi me gusta marga-sacándole la lengua-

Marga: aléjate de mi enfermito.

Luca: :okay:

Fliqpy mata a Luca luego revive.

Flaky se come el vomito de su hijo y luego vomita del asco-

Flippy se come el vomito de Flaky.

Petunia y giggles le hacen un SUPER COLLAR!

Lammy: si! Y es Pikles.

Todos: AAAAW!

Marga: aaaw un dulce en el piso ven Nutty!

Did: cositas ricas ;33

Marga: -con un pañuelo en la nariz-ok...

Nova: o.o…-roja-

Dont mata a Did y a Frippy se pone triste y luego revive Did y SE LO VIOOOLAA!

Frippy: pero yo amo a Did hermano…

Marga: -abrazando a Frippy y tomándolo del rostro, apretándole los cachetes para moverlo de un lado a otro- no ves shu carita :3?

Marga: HOLA:D quieres cenar con migo?- hacha en mano y sonrisa siniestra- la cena para hoy es carne humana al horno te apetece?

El señor vaca enamora una vaca del minecraft…. CENSURADO.

Marga levanta la mano.

Todos la miran.

Marga: que? me gusta jugarlo en online es divertido!

Luca: ya te dije que a mi me gusta marga… pero si quieres paliemos soy excelente en combate cuerpo acuerpo.

Marga: NADA DE ESO! –jalándolo de la oreja- no puedes pelear con los lectores oíste!

Luca: S-si… auuch!

**Marga: -con moto cierra en mano- cuidado se te va la imaginación o.o.**

Nova: bueeenoo… esto a sido todo.

Mache: hasta el próximo capitulo!

Luca: marga deja ya al señor vaca.

Marga: pero necesita un bañoo!

Vaca: MUUU

Luca: báñame a mi!

Marga: Luca aléjate de mi!

Mache/nova: BASTAA!


	20. wiii

Advertencia: marga anda por ahí buscando su galleta.

Marga: eso no es cierto!

Mache:-escondiendo el micrófono- ha ha ha quien habrá dicho eso….-marga la mira feo-

Luca: oigan donde esta fliqpy?

Marga: y yo que voy a saber de ese bueno para nada?

Luca: bueno… yo que se.. ustedes todo el tiempo están peleando ….yesomeponeceloso.

Marga: que dijiste al final? Lo dijiste muy rápido.

Luca: EEEEH? Yo no dije nada…

**EN UN LUGAR DONDE SE ENCUENTRE FLIQPY**…(miau)

Se ve a fliqpy golpeando a una maquina dispensadora de dulces.

Fliqpy: PUTAA COSAA FUNCIONAAA

**EN EL ESTUDIO** ( woof woof)

Mache: el primero es de ** HTF **

**SSFF HTF  
Se encuentra a samy con un vestido negro sin mangas por los muslos con tacones rojos selly con un vestido blanco por los muslos de tiras con tacones rosas friqpy con un smoking verde oscuro y tenis verdes y frippy con una camisa aruniada verde un jean rasgado y tenis verdes  
Samy/Friqpy: !frippy/Selly! !estas bien?! !te duele algo?! *abrazando a frippy*  
Frippy: estoy bien...  
Friqpy: !hermano nunca mas te dejo solo! D: *abrazando fuertemente a frippy*  
Samy: a si fliqpy *respira profundo con una sonrisa* !PINCHE TRAVESTI DE MIERDA!  
Preguntas:  
Marga me acabas de amenazar?! D:  
Mache ahh yo crei que estabas violando a alguien nwn  
Nova asd ya te olvidaron *n*  
Todos viva el heladooooooooooooooo  
Fliqpy asda admitelo !eres travesti!  
Flippy y como estuvo el vomito? *3*  
Flaky y como estuvo el vomito? *3*  
Uhh dejavu! *3* fleeky ._. Hola?  
Lammy asda y te dicen zorra si eres re tiernaa  
Pickles cuidala bien e_e  
Thoothy holi cuñado n.o)9  
Samy: selly no me asustes asi ;n; *abrazando demasiado fuerte a selly*  
Selly: o-ok ... Pero ... Me ... Asfixias!  
Samy: ups! Perdon *la suelta*  
Selly: asd n  
Retos: (friqpy)  
Did tsk! Solo porque eres pareja de mi hermano no te metere una kriptonitus en el ***  
Luca ah! Venga *truena sus nudillos*  
Marga y mi helado?! D:(  
Vaca owo loquilla  
Don't bien hecho *le lanza una kriptonitus*  
Fliqpy no jodas ahora eres travesti?! Que venga chuck norris y te viole salavajemente o.o  
Todos hagamos una fiestaaaaaa  
Samy/selly: shiiiiiiiiiiiii *w*)/  
Frippy: ...  
Friqpy: hermano...?  
Frippy: estoy bien... *se va a su cuarto*  
Did: ay no D: *entra al cuarto de frippy y se escuchan unos sollozos*  
Samy/Friqpy/Selly: D:)  
((((Bye byeee)))  
Este si me inspire *3*)/**

Marga: no se…. Tal vez..-escondiendo el hacha-

Mache: EEEEEEEHHH!?

Nova: bueno no me importa tanto… tengo mas tiempo para mi- baja la mirada triste-

Marga: tranquila yo estoy aquí- la abraza-

Fliqpy: TU LO EREES!

Flippy: pues…-se acuerda y vomita-

Flaky:…..

Flekky: agugu?

Lammy: aaay gracias:3

Pikles: claro:3

Tothy: holi

Did: gracias -.-

Luca: a ver! –se quita la camisa y truena su cuello y sus nudillos-

Marga: ya chicos…

Marga: FRIQPY TE DIJE QUE VIENIERAS Y TE INVITO ATU HELADO! Y DE PASO MATAMOS A FLIQPY!:3333

Fliqpy: -llegando con un dulce en la mano- hablaban de mi?

Marga: no no…

Dont: gra… MIERDA!

Fliqpy: PERO YO NO SOY TRAVESTI!

Viene chuck norris y se la mete duro!  
Marga: fiesta?

Mache: SI FIESTAAA!

Nova: yo traigo el pastel!

TODOS HACEN FIIESTA!

Marga: bueno hasta aquí el capitulo!

Mache: nos vemos la próxima!


	21. ¿vaqueros?

Marga esta sentada en una roca que esta en el escenario POR RAZON DESCONOCIDA y la roca esta disfrazada de caballo.

Marga: hoy será un capitulo EXTRAÑO si extraño ¿Por qué?

Luca: porque el día de hoy… seremos vaqueerooos yujuujuiii-se quita la camisa y la gira en el aire-.

Mache: yo no se que hago aquí vestida así-tono vaquero- pero yo les asegurooo que esto ha sido planeado para humillarnos.

Marga: tranquiloos vaqueeroooos..el primeeroo es de la querida **Zpye **

**Zpye: ¡eh vuelto! :'D ¡sana y salva! *Llego un poco desarreglada pero llego* Por finTTuTT perdón por la tardanza me de perdí varias cosas y tengo que cuidar a dos…  
¿?: One-chaan! one-chaan! TT-TT *Llega un niño de "aparentemente" 10 años vestido con un chaleco elegante y unos pantalones que le llegan hasta las rodillas, todo formal con unos pequeños cuernos y una cola de diablo pequeña.*  
¿?: Encontraste a one-chaan? *Llega otro niño idéntico al primero, igual con cuernos y cola*  
¿?: No, no encuentro a one… *me miran*  
¿?/¿?: ¡ONE-CHAAN! *Se me vienen encima y me tiran*  
Zpye: ¡Ahhh! ¡Zaitor, Zae ¿qué hacen aquí?! ¡Se supone que estarían en los vestidores!  
Zaitor: Pensamos que nos dejarías.  
Zae: Sii TT-TT  
Zpye: Ok, ok quítense *Se quitan y me ayudan a levantarme* Ya gracias.  
Zaitor y Zae ven a los de HTF y se acercan a ellos.  
Zaitor/Zae: ¡Ohh! *Se van con Flippy y Fliqpy y los admiran, mueven sus colas de un lado a otro*  
Zpye: Ahm ¿chicos?  
Fliqpy: Si lo se soy magnifico admiren-me niñatos.  
Zpye: Ahm Fliqpy creo que no deberías...  
Zaitor y Zae se le echan encima y lo muerden por todos lados. Cuando terminan se van conmigo e inflan sus cachetes.  
Zae: No somos niñatos, estúpido.  
Zaitor: ¡Sí! ¡Tenemos más de 10,000 años!  
Me quedó en medio de ellos.  
Zpye: Ahm *nerviosa* ¡preguntas!  
Flaky que fue de tu vida  
Flippy porque amas a Flaky  
Fliqpy… perdón por las mordidas ;s *Zaitor y Zae lo ven feo y le sacan la lengua*  
Russell amas a Lumpy  
Lumpy porque amas a Russell.  
Giggles Cuddles ya te perdono  
Cuddles amo cuando estas en forma de conejito*uuu*  
Zaitor/Zae: ¡Oye!  
Zpye: Etto.  
Zaitor: ¿No nos amas a nosotros?  
Zae: Cuddles es malo trata de quitarnos a One-chaan TT-TT  
Zpye: ¡No, no! ¡Como creen chicos!  
Zae y Zaitor se me tiran encima.  
Zpye: ¡Ahh! ¡ayudaa!  
Zaitor/Zae: ¡NO, NOS DEJES!  
Zpye: ¡Gomen, fue corto pero! ¡Ahhh!**

Marga: aaaaaw que adorables:333 yo quiero que me abracen!

Flaky: b-bueno y-yo tengo un hijo con fliqpy y flippy.

Mache: como que flakiee no perdioo tiempo-tono de vaquero y giña el ojo-

Flippy: porque… si

Marga: vaya… que intenso ._.

Fliqpy: aaaa… jodanse putos niñatos.

Russel: siiii

Lumpy: porque las patatas son mis frutas favoritas.

Marga: verduraaas…

Cuddles: jeje..-se pone rojo-

Luca:-con un sombrero vaquero- el próximo es de-dice mientras guiña un ojo-** HTF **

**Se encuentran a samy con un vestido rojo con tacones negros , friqpy con un smoking negro con detalles verdes y selly con un vestido rosa con tacones blancos  
Samy: a ver friqpy deja en paz a luca y luca... Ponte tu camisa *tapandose la vista sonrojada*  
Luca: porque? Te incomodo? *se acerca a samy*  
Friqpy: !ahora si pendejo! *comienzan a pelear*  
Samy: marga por favor controla a tu pareja D:  
Marga/Luca: *para* p-pa-pareja?! *rojos*  
Samy: no son pareja? *separando a friqpy de luca*  
Marga/Luca: bu-bueno emm ...  
Preguntas:  
Marga que no eres pareja de luca? Y no me amenazes! D:  
Fliqpy oh por favor tu eres travesti y punto!  
Flaky ... Que? Solo fue una pregunta ._.  
Vacaaaaas señor vaca me puede decir cuanto es 2/2?  
Petunia matarias por un vestido de diamantes?  
Luca eres si o no pareja de marga? Y deja de pelear con friqpy ... Por favor :(  
Nova pero no tas' sola *la abacha* tienes a marga y a mache y a alguien a quien matar nwn cofcofLucacofcof asique no te desanimes nwn  
Did me puedes decir porque frippy estaba llorando?! D: que le paso?! !CONTESTA!  
Russell amm porque quieres a lumpy?  
Flippy aww pobeshito e_e  
Flekky agugu?  
Samy: *ve que frippy sale del cuarto triste* frippy! D: *le abacha* estas bien? Que te paso? D:  
Frippy: *sonrie forzadamente* no me paso nada  
Friqpy: o_ó frippyyy  
Frippy: :d que? .u.  
Friqpy: tsk! *le abacha* no me asustes asi idiota -.-  
Frippy: oh hablo el pendejo-clon de un travesti?!  
Friqpy: !ahora si! *persigue a frippy que se rie a carcajadas*  
Samy/Selly: -.-Uu  
Retos:  
Asd todos bailen levan polkka  
Polloooo DB baila el pollito pio (pio pio)  
Yo quelel pastel *3*)9  
Pop mata a nova (tas jodido)  
Don't jeje bonito el regalo no? Ahora cometelo!  
Cub besa a un pony  
Mi little pony :'D fliqpy vistete como pinkie pie!  
Marga vistete como una vacaaaa  
Vaca vistase como marga -n-  
Nova asd como te creastes?  
Selly: estos chicos u.u  
Samy: seee bueno  
((((Bye byeee))))  
Porque no se me ocurre ni un carajoooooo *huye de marga***

Marga: yo nunca dije que era pareja de el.

Luca: pero algún dia lo serás

Marga: que dijiste-roja-

Luca: n-nada-rojo-

Nova: par de enfermitos -.-

Marga: yo te amenazo porque te quiero:3

Fliqpy: MIRA NIÑATA NO SOY TRAVESTIIII

Señor vaca: muuuuu

Petunia: talveeeeess….

Luca: ya dije que algun dia.

Marga:-casi atragantándose con un pedazo de pastel- quee?!

Nova: aaaawww:3!  
Did: no se si Frippy quiere que lo sepas u.u

Russel: no se…pero me gusta.

Lumpy se sonroja.

Todos bailan levan polka.

D:B baila el pollito pio pio y TODOS SE ORINAN DE LA RISA.

Marga le da un SUPER PASTEL!

Pop trata de matar a nova pero nova es rápida y lo mata, lo corta en pedacitos.

Marga:-girándose donde mache y luego susurra- acuérdame no meterme con nova- la miran y ven que se ríe como loca luego se vuelve de nuevo donde mache- ok?

Mache asiente algo nerviosa.

Dont se come el regalo y muere!

Cub besa a el pony.

Todos: AAAAW

Marga: ya lo puedo matar?

Todos: maaaargaaaa

Marga: ok ok… solo bromeaba..

Fliqpy se viste como pinkie pie y se pone rojo dela vergüenza.

Marga: hahaha travesti.

Marga se viste como una vaca y la vaca como marga:

Marga: muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Vaca: no soy odiosa!

Todos se rien.

Marga:ya….

Nova: solo aparecí de la nada ._.

Marga: AAHOOORAA SIIII –la persigue con una moto cierra-

Marga: por única vez en esta vida… Did ven toma el papel y lee quien sigue.

Did: ok-con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lee- el próximo es de una gran fan de Did **neko-chan0423 **

***sale una chica de 15 años corriendo hacia splendid para abrazarlo gritando* hello, my two hero.  
*da un saltito para llegar al piso, soltándolo*  
bueno perdón me emocione, wU, mis preguntas  
splandid: te puedo decir oniichan?, es que eres el hermano mayor que siempre eh querido tener XD  
flaky: me das un secreto para ser buena en la cocina? porfis, es que siempre termino quemando lo que cocino DX  
nutty: que te parece si salimos un dia de estos para comer helados? XDD  
hay chicas porque no me invitaron a la fiesta no se vale DX  
splendid: (a ti te hare mas preguntas porque eres mi favorito XD) ¿que postre te gusta mas?, que musica te gusta?, ¿que haces en tu tiempo libre? (que no tenga que ver con violar a frippy), ¿pizza o hamburguesa?, ¿cuando tendrás un hijo con frippy w? (se puede adoptar XD),y la ultima yo suelo decirme star (me refiero a como las del cielo) ¿que opinas de eso? bueno esas son todas *le da un ultimo abrazo y se despide*  
adiosiiin chicos y chicas, nos vemos :3**

Did se sorprende por el gran abrazo.

Did: claro dime como quieras!

Flaky. Esmérate con tu trabajo y hazlo con amor.

Nutty: HELADO? SIIIII

Mache/nova/marga: si hubieras comentado hubieras estado! Había pastel:3, la próxima vez y traemos piñata vale?

Did; me gusta el tres leches, me gusta el rock, leer comics-se pone rojo- p-pues no se… y pues esta excelente – le sonríe-

Marga/Luca/mache/nova/todos: adiosito te esperamos en la próxima!

Marga:-leyendo el papel con tono vaquero- bueno mis vaqueros el próximo es de **Sable 343 **

**Bueno, aquí de nuevo, lamento mi tan larga ausencia, pero tenia muchos compromisos tanto en FF como en la vida real, y aquí estoy, dejemos retos y dejémonos de tonterías y excusas sin sentido  
Toothy: Normalmente no digo esto, pero como te fue después de que te enterraste el mango de la bici en el ****?  
Flaky: Quiero que te mueras, ¿Como?, no se, pero suicidate de una forma dolorosa  
Por que coño insultan a el gran y todopoderoso Chuck Norris con esos tipos de retos?! (eso es para TODOS)  
Lammy: Solías ser mi favorita, y créeme, yo nunca había tenido una, pero después de muchos fan arts te desprecio, tu reto sera: Vagar por Chernobyl sin traje anti radiación  
Voy a dejar dos muy buenos para terminar  
Todos: ¿Como exactamente los secuestraron y trajeron aquí? ¿Que hicieron para merecerse eso? (yo siempre tengo la mentalidad de Saw, todos están ahí por que hicieron algo malo)  
Todos jueguen a las escondidas, quien gane merecerá un día en un spa  
Bueno, dejaría mas pero ya me quiero dormir, adiós, Sable 343...fuera**

Marga: tranquilo vaquero ;) ten toma una vaca te hará sentir mejor.

Toothy: mmmmm nose….. me gusto?

Todos: o.o wtf?

Flaky se mete un cuchillo por la va**** y muere, después revive.

Lammy: que…?-marga chasquea los dedos y ella aparece en ese lugar-

Mache: que malos

Marga: joder… que cruel… D: que retorcido eres sable xD pero buen reto para lammy

Todos: no lo sabemos.

Marga: yo si

Todos: enserio?

Marga: si, yo solo quiero hacerlos sufrir-sonrisa retorcida-

Todos: mierda..

Todos juegan a las escondidas y gana toothy.

Marga: por lo menos nos libraremos de ese dientón por hoy.

Toothy: dijiste algo?

Marga: si, que nos libraremos de ti por hoy!

Toothy: que mala…

Mache: que disfrutes tú sienta chaoo

Marga: bueno bueno ha sido todo

Nova: los esperamos en el próximo cap.

Luca: quien vota porque marga y o seamos novios?

Marga: jodete enfermito.

Luca: ok…


	22. panecillos envenenados!

**Advertencia: marga esta por ahí peleando con Fliqpy así que cuidado. Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen.**

Marga: ven para acá desgraciado!

Fliqpy le saca la lengua y se va corriendo.

Mache: bueeeenooooo… empecemos!

Luca: HA HA HA

Mache: -rueda los ojos- ahora si empecemos! El primero es de (sonido de tambores)**Zpye **

**Zaitor y Zae van y abrazan a Margaz.  
Zaitor: One-chaan nos dice cosas buenas de ti *tono dulce*  
Zae: Sii serias linda de niera  
Zpye: Chicos! *Zaitor y Zae van y me abrazan*  
Zaitor/Zae: Pero a ti te amamos!  
Zpye: Ya no quiero cuidar nios!  
Zaitor: Entonces le diremos a Papa  
Zae: Si, para que seamos grandes y salgas con nosotros pero antes  
Zaitor y Zae jalan a Fliqpy a un cuarto se escuchan gritos y los dos salen con unos huesos.  
Zaitor/Zae: ADIOOS ONE-CHAN TE AMAMOS!  
Zpye: ono Morire T.T *me voy con Flippy y lo abrazo* Ahhh su papa vendra y me dara en mi madre *Llora* Bueno ya u.u la. vida sigue *Me quito* Perdon Flaky ;c no soy asi pero Flippy es bueno nwn sera buen padre se siente en su aura o - o Buenoo preguntas :D  
Russell y porque amas a Lumpy?  
Lumpy un dia me invitas a comer frutas de patatas contigo?  
Flippy que pasa si tus hijos salen con tu personalidad? te volviste frio con la pregunta que te hice u.u  
Flaky abra boda? *U* tienes suerte de que Nathan no este aqui :u  
Fliqpy vuelve ya todo sano. Fliqpy que paso alla dentro o.o Perdon si hay algo que pueda hacer. u.u Esos nios son malos tut  
Lammy owo amas a Pickles? owo  
Pickles owo eres lindo nwn  
Cuddles owo porque estuviste de latoso cuando fueron al Zoologico con Lumpy? xd  
Flaky owo que sintio ese dia xD el tio Lumpy te dio el ojo de Cuddles como globo XDD  
Cuddles enserio amo cuando estas en conejito tu voz es tan dulce asi*uu* que se sintio cuando estaban en Class Art y  
*Llega un hombre formal con dos nios a su lado*  
Zaitor/Zae: Ahi esta one-chan n.n  
Zpye: ono OnO ONO! AHHHH! YA LLEGO NOO! *Me escondo detras detras de Did y Don't y finjo voz de vaquero* Eh no aca no esta la seorita Angela vuelvan otro diia. *Abrazo a dont de la pierna* TTOTT  
*Llega detras de mi*  
Lune: Seorita Angela mucho gusto que hace vestida asi necesita un traje mas formal *Chasquea dedos y uso un mini-Vestido negro con botas negras y agarra mi pierna* Que son todas estas marcas  
Zpye: ono ay dios Ahhh *Me voy adeltan de Dont y le quito su chamarra y me cubro las piernas* Ya lo dije los mosquitos mi supongo que tengo la sangre dulce o.o *Lune me ve* ono AHH! ya cuido a sus hijos cuidos a sus hijos T.T  
Lune: Bueno hijos luego los veo me voy  
Zaitor/Zae: Vamos contigo Papa *se van corriendo infantilmente con el* Adios Ange y Marga *se van a los vestidores*  
Zpye: ono T.T**

Marga: AAW! Son tan lindos!

Russel: porque hace que me derrita uuff

Lumpy: claro un día de estos te invito :3!

Flippy: muy simple… MATENMEE!

Flaky: siii habrá boodaa!

Fliqpy: -en un rincón temblando- cosas horribles…

Lammy: -se levanta toda desesperada- SIIII

Pikles se sonroja.

Cuddles: D: eso no es cierto!

Flaky: casi me da el beriberi…(infarto)

Cuddles: -se sonroja- g-gracias..

Marga: ooh pobreee angelaa ):

Luca: el segundo es de (sonido de tambores) ** HTF**

**SSFF HTF  
Se encuentra a samy con una camisa celeste con toques amarillos un pantalon amarillo y tenis celestes (lol?) Selly con una camisa crema con rosa un jean celeste y botas cafés friqpy con una camisa verde con negro un pantalon negro y tenis verdes frippy con una camisa negra (porque neeeegra tengo el alma :'3) un jean azul fuerte y tenis verdes  
Samy: yo voto porque sean pareja :3  
Marga: *le mira asesinamente*  
Samy: bueno no... !BESO! !BESO! !BESO!  
Luca: con gusto *coge a marga pero esta huye* ven aca!  
Frippy: la cagastes e_e  
Samy: tu mama la cago -n-  
Friqpy: ...  
Preguntas: (tratare de hacer lo mas largo posible... Peeeeeero (jejeje) si marga y luca se besan :3)  
Marga ay po favor *n* hazte pareja de luca tienen tanto en común nwn  
Luca seee tienen muuuuucho en comun (ademas tu eres egoista (lo digo sin pensar D: (no es cierto :yaoming)))  
Fliqpy tu eres travesti y puto final feliz!  
Mime alguna vez haz sentido las ganas de matar?  
Russell porque te hicistes pirata?  
Flaky si no estuviera flippy ni el travesti digo fliqpy con quien estarias ahora?  
Petunia lo mismo pero con handy  
Giggles lo mismo pero con cuddles  
Lammy lo mismo pero con pickles  
Marga lo mismo pero con luca :3  
Trolololololol ya las jodi perras! Alguna vez se han dado autoplacer? (Trolololol (lol) )  
Thoothy bieeen te ganastes ... Una biciiiiiiiii!  
Flippy a versh cuantos dias de nacido (o semanas) tiene tu hijo flekky? (Que tan buen padre eres)  
DB jajaja mori cuando bailastes xD  
Did ha bueno no me quiere decir el muy testarudo y que le vistes? (Si esque ya te lo pregunte quiero que me lo respondas de nuevo xD lol?)  
Don't hola? Bueno como te trata la vida?  
Sniffles mi ternurita n.n haz encontrado la cura para una enfermedad?  
2 y 2 son 4 , 4 y 2 son 6 , 6 y 2 so 16 :3 lumpy siguela! (Lol)  
Pop cuantas veces matastes a cub?  
YyyyyyY NOVA... Holi C:  
Friqpy: adsas :c porque me encadenas a este poste?! *encadenado a un poste (lol?)*  
Samy: para que estes tranquilito e3e  
Friqpy: pero soy tranquilo...  
Samy: ok toma *le da las llaves* me voy a dormir -o- *se va a su cuarto a dormir*  
Selly: si que es dormilona ._.  
Friqpy: seee *desencadenandose* pero bueeno !me toca!  
Retos: (friqpy)  
Don't t como estuvo tu regalo? Jeje ahora comete a russell  
Russell mata a lumpy  
Lumpy descuartiza viva a la zorra de flaky!  
Flaky lo siento perra u.u mata a flekky  
Flekky vomitale a luca!  
Luca matate!  
Nova mata a lammy  
Lammy conviertete en vaca  
Vaca abacha a marga  
Marga amm rompe un reloj con una mano  
Mache matate con un machete (lolololol)  
Fliqpy declarate travesti frente a la puta de petunia  
Petunia mata a handy  
Handy mata a cuddles  
Cuddles mata a giggles  
Giggles mata a mr pickles  
Mr pickles descuartiza a truffles  
Truffles viola a cub  
Cub mata a tu padre pero en version adolescente  
Pop castrate  
DB mata a mime  
Mime mata a thoothy  
Thoothy viola salvajemente a selly  
Lolololol y los que no nombre tengan *les da pastel y nutella*  
Selly: pinche sadico e_e  
Friqpy: pinche perra n.n  
(((Bye byeee)))**

Marga:-roja- me reúso!

Luca: aay bien que te va a gustar!

Marga: ayudita plss ._.

Marga: yo que tengo en común con ese enfermito?-rojísima-

Luca: uuff mucho ;)

Luca: que tiene eso en común… y de donde sacaste que yo soy así niña!?

Fliqpy: TRAVESTIII FRIPPY!

Marga: como te atreves a decir eso puto?

Fliqpy: así…. Frippy Travesti putooo

Marga: ya rugiste vaquero!-SE PONEN A PELEAR-

MIME SE QUEDA CON CARA DE… tal vez o.o

Marga: con eso dijo todo eeh

Russel: porque soy calientito y picantito aarrg.

Flaky: p-pues no se…

Fliqpy: TRAVESTII FRPPY!

Marga: YAA CALLATEEE FLIQPYY!

Todos los mencionados no saben que decir.

Marga: yo tengo algo que decir.

Luca: que? –sonrojado-

Marga: que…-pone una cara dramática- tengo hambre

Luca: joder…

Nova: Luca si

Luca:-rojo- que te pasa pervertida!?

Toothy: gracias!

Flippy: unas 3 semanas:D

Did: su trasero..digo digo su lindos ojos, su hermosa personalidad

Dont: bien bien no me quejo –muestra su mejor sonrisa-

Marga lo mira raro.

Dont: ya no me acoses D:

Marga rueda los ojos fastidiada.

Sniffles: estoy en eso- sonrojado-

Lumpy: -ladea la cabeza- pez?

Pop: ya perdí la cuenta..

Nova:-salta- holiii!

Dont con asco se come a Russel.

Russel revive y llorando mata a lumpy.

Lumpy revive y mata a flaky.

Flaky: -.- jodete-va y mata a flekky y llora amargamente-

Flekky le vomita a Luca.

Luca: MOOCOOSOOO

Luca: no puedes obligarme-le saca la lengua-

Marga esta detrás de el con una ballesta y antes de que diga algo lo mata.

Nova: CON GUSTOOO-nova va y mata a lammy-

Lammy revive y se convierte en una vaca.

Lammy: muuuu

Vaca abraza a marga.

Marga:-sonrojada mientras abraza a la vaca- gracias friqpy!

Marga rompe el reloj con la mano.

Marga: eso era todo?

Mache se mata con un machete.

Luca/marga/nova: mache-te xDDD

Mache: ha ha ha que graciosos -.-

Fliqpy: NUNCA…. Bueno si con eso esa puta me deja en paz ok- se dirige donde petunia-mira puta soy TRAVESTI ahora déjame en paz-

Todo: hahahahhaha

Fliqpy: ya putos

(Como me da pereza escribir todo e.e lo resumiré)

TODOOS LOS MENSIONADOS SE MATAN SANGUINARIAMENTE JOOODEER.

Truffles se viola a cub.

Pop se castra y muere desangrado para luego revivir.

Toohty se VIOLA SALVAJEMENTE A SELLY.

Mache: suerte selly-mirada pervertida-

Los que no mencionaron le da pastel y nutella.

Lluca:-respirando desesperadamente- y-ya llegue

Nova: donde estabas gay?

Luca: -la mira feo- estaba arreglando la maquina de dulces.

Fliqpy: PERFECTO-se va corriendo a la maquina de dulces-

Mache: el siguiente es de (sonido de tambores) **neko-chan0423 **

***se desmaya de la emocion* *dos minutos despues se levanta* ya tengo hermano XD, uno que no respondio si le gusta mas la pizza o la hamburguesa *hace un mohin*, en fin, gracias flaky por el consejo y al intentar hacer unos cupcakes casi me quemo la mano pero me salieron, espero y no sea la primera y ultima vez que sea *un aura oscura la rodea*, dejando la depresión de lado, vengo con retos XD, traje los cupcakes y se los daré solo a dos de ustedes, pero... a dos de los pastelillos les puse veneno (son cinco), tendrán que adivinar cual no tiene, si pierden (osea comen el que tiene veneno) bailaran la macarena con una falda hawaiana jajajajajaja... queda descartado splendid por ser mi oniichan XD y flaky por darme el concejo y claro las conductoras (mortales).  
después (esta vez sin descartaciones) todos se disfrazaran del animal que les gustaría ser (no me odien por eso, porfis)  
splendid: oniichan tu enviame una foto con el disfraz y a cambio yo hago algo por ti (ya que no te burlaste cuando te dije que me digo star) pero eso si,no te sobrepases  
y... amm... la verdad tenia mas pero se me olvidaron jejeje y tienen suerte porque solo recuerdo que eran muy vergonzosos, dolorosos y demas, asi que sera para la proxi... ¡a no! ya me acuerdo cuales eran!... nah mentira se me olvidaron por estar viendo la tele XD  
adiosin w/**

Did: me gustan las dos :D

Flaky: aaw pobrecita ):

Marga adivina cuales son y sonríe maliciosamente, toma uno de los panecillos.

Marga: mira fliqpy como soy tan buena te daré este panecillo.

Fliqpy: gracias…-sospecha pero lo agarra y se lo come y muere envenenado-

Marga: ahora… D.B- el mencionado la escucha y llega donde ella-toma-le sonríe inocentemente-

D.B lo agarra y se lo come y muere envenenado luego revive.

Marga se viste de un toro

Mache de un gato

Luca de un oso

Nova de un tigre

Pikles de un dinosaurio

Lammy de una oveja

Truffles de un cerdo

Did de una ardilla al igual que dont

Flippy y fliqpy de un oso

Flaky de un puercoespín

Y bla bla bla sigamos ;3 …..te quiero neko!-la saluda con la mano-

Splendid le manda la foto.

Did: bueno ;3 déjame pensarlo-pervertido-

Marga: el siguiente es de **Sable 343 **

**Mmmmm, me quede con ganas de ver con detalles lo de las escondidas, pero bueno no todo se puede en esta vida, en fin, vamos a dejar unos...6 retos para no quedarme atrás  
Mr Pickles: Como conociste a Lammy, oh , como Lammy te conoció a ti?  
Marga: Por favor, deja de enviarme vacas! ya tengo una granja con 54 de esas cosas!  
Flaky: Exelente forma de morirte put*, ahora que te viole Fliqpy  
Flippy: Como le haces para controlar a Fliqpy?  
Splendid: Cuantas personas has salvado y que hayan VIVIDO?  
Ultimo  
Todos: Como le hacen para no aburrirse ahí?  
Bueno, eso fue todo, Sable 343...fuera**

Marga: todos queremos algo en la vida

Pikles: bueno me había mudado a happy tree y pues fui su vecino y ella me visito para darme un regalo de bienvenida y así nos fuimos conociendo.

Todos: aaaw

Marga: -con una galleta en la boca- de que me perdí?!

Marga: entendido entonces te enviare… toma un jugo, para que te endulces la vida.

Fliqpy: ese es mi reto favorito- arrastra a flaky aun cuarto y se escuchan gritos de suplica y gemidos-

Flippy: pastillas y algo de música relajante-guiña el ojo-

Did se pone a pensar y luego baja su mirada triste luego la sube animado pero luego la vuelve abajar triste.

Htf: pues….aaam si nos divertimos mucho no se de que hablas.

Marga los apunta con un arma de franco tirador.

Marga: que buenos chicos, que buenos.

Mache: bueno ha sido todooo por hoy!

Marga: nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Luca: ;D nos vemos-guiña el ojo y nova le pega en la cabeza-


	23. vacas voladoras!

Marga trata de alcanzar un juguete que tiene sostenido Luca en el aire.

Marga: mira bobo devuélvemelo!

Luca: trata de alcanzarlo!

Marga: puto- aun sigue saltando-

Mache: mientras marga todavía esta en su lucha por alcanzarlo vamos con los primeros retos y preguntas, el primero es de **Zpye **

**Zpye: ¡NO SON LINDOS! T.T y menos su papa u.u en fin sigamos (aprovecho que no están aqui :'3)  
Russell eres un loquillo ;D has tu mayor fantasia con el*.* chorchete tres  
Lumpy Yay :'D cuando*u*?  
Flaky quiero ser la madrina si:'3 no mejor hago tu pastel :D yo se cocinar  
Flippy pinche suertudo eh eh eh tienes suerte de que Nathan no estuviera aqui si no ni les hubiera dejado xD  
Fliqpy u.u *voy hasta a ti con la chamarra de dont(No me la quitare*-*) y me siento a tu lado y doy palmaditas en tu espalda* Lo se TuT lo superaras en un mes ;D suerte xD *me alejo* Alguien me trae ropa esta es muy incomoda T-T enseño todo TT-TT *cubro mis piernas con la chamarra* TTuTT  
Lammy ¡BESO! ¡BESO! se lindo con el :'3  
Pickles ... Hola nwn/  
Cuddles es cierto u.u le picabas a un rinoceronte yo lo se yo lo vi }:c te tomas una foto conmigo*u*?  
Y y Don't lindo*-* amo tu cabello largo y rojo y  
Zaitor/Zae: ¡ONEE-CHAN JUGUEMOS A JUEGOS DE ROLL! *llegan con disfraces uno de ninja y otro de vaquero*  
Zpye: OnO *me voy detras de Dont* Noo TT-TT Did SI DID DID JUGARA CON USTEDES ¡DID TE RETO A JUGAR CON ELLOOOOS! TT-TT  
Zaitor/Zae: Hmm *van con el y lo miran por todos lados se suben se bajan miran debajo de su ropa y su pantalon y su antifaz* ¡SII! ¡DID JUEGA CON NOSOTROS! *jalan sus manos cada uno*  
Zpye: OnO T-T *abrazo a Dont* No se ahora dont es mi favorito :u**

Russel se lleva a Lumpy aun cuarto oscuro y se escuchan gemidos.

Lumpy: pues… no se cuando quieras!

Flaky: ok!

Flippy: es mi Flaky no de ese tal Nathan!

Marga va hasta donde ella y le da ropa luego regresa a donde dont y le da su camisa.

Dont: gracias D: no tenía nada puesto

Marga: -derrame nasal- si me di cuenta

Lamy le da un SUUPEER BESOOO

Pikles: holi:3

Cuddles: NO TIENES PRUEBAS! Y vale- se toma una foto con ella.

Dont:-rojo- g-gracias

Did: aaaw que lindos :3- juega con ellos- no esperen porque traen eso D: NOO NOOO

**CENSURADO**

Marga: mmm bueno o.o… :D el próximo es de **neko-chan0423 **

**bueno oniichan cuando sepas que quieres me dices :3 , y descuida flaky estoy bien *muestra su mano vendada* oops *la esconde detras de ella con una sonrisa nerviosa* jejejeje mejor les digo las preguntas y otros retos *sonrisa maliciosa* bieeenn las preguntas *saca de su bolsillo un papel doblado* como que ahora le haré preguntas bien tontas, tontas desde mi punto de vista eemm...vamos con las preguntas, friqpy y flippy: que fruta les gusta y cual no?  
nutty caundo salimos por los helados me di cuanta que eligiste de vainilla ¿acoso es tu sabor favorito?  
D.B: dime quien te gusta mucho mucho y no solo por atraccion?  
pop: la misma preguta que D.B :3 y mas vale que respondas *lo mira con la mirada sombría apretando entre sus dedos tres cuchillos* solo uzo la mano izquierda porque la otra... *susurra* me duele TwT  
oniichan: si yo tuviera un accidente (cosa que no quiero que pase) que harias? *guarda sus cuchillos* se honesto  
todos: ¿díganme quien tiene un gran fetiche y cual es? :3  
retos XD solo es uno, *se aclara la garganta* antes que nada debo decirles que soy una maestra con el manejo de los cuchillos, (hartos años de enseñanza y entrenamientos) bien el reto ya se imaginaran cual es ¿no? XD *habre una gran maleta*  
tendran que esquivar los cuchillos JAJAJAJAJAJAJA *toma tres cuchillos entre sus dedos usando las dos manos* los que no pueden revivir pónganse atrás de mi :3 el que sobreviva tendra un premio, le encarge a marga el premio XD estaba aburrida asi que no se me ocurrio otro reto  
y que empiece el juego!...**

Did: -cara de pervertido-

Flaky: aaaw pobrecita!

Flippy: a mi la pera y no me gusta la manzana.

Fliqpy: a mi la manzana y no me gusta la pera.

Nutty: nop mi favorito es el de CHOOCOOLATEEE! –Se pone a brincar como loco-

D.B: eem bueno me gusta Pop –sonrojado-

Todos O.o

Pop: -pues también D.B – voltea su rostro sonrojado-

Did: HARIA LO QUE FUERA POR TIII! – se arrodilla- porque tu eres importante para mi!

Todos: -rojos- creo que eso ya todos lo saben

Marga saluda con la mano derecha y en la otra tiene el premio, mientras sonríe sádicamente, se pone atrás de neko, al igual que Mache, Nova y Luca.

Empezó el juego y neko empieza a disparar, el primero en caer es Toothy, luego Giggles y Petunia, le da a Flaky y después a Flippy, después le da a Cuddles, luego a lammy y Pikles, Shifty y Lifty caen, luego sorprendentemente Fliqpy también, luego Truffles y al final quedan dont y Did, Did cae y gana Dont.

Marga va donde Dont y le da su regalo.

Marga: ok… eso no me lo esperaba D:

Nova: el próximo es de **The Love Is Not Dead **

**Aparecen Daiana y Roxana  
Roxana: Hey! Marga como andas?  
Daiana: Pues nosotras muy bien!  
Bueno diremos 10 retos cada una  
Aparecen Serenty y Rose  
Las dos: EJEM!  
Roxana: Bueno las cuatro  
Daiana: Yo empiezo!  
1- Flaky déjate violar por Fliqpy!  
2-Fliqpy pelea conmigo!-Se transforma en demonio-  
3-Lifty y Shifty capturen a Gaara!  
4-Lumpy besa a Russell! Violarlo o haz lo que quieras con el  
5-Shifty conviértete en mujer y también déjate violar por Lifty  
6-Petunia limpia nuestro cuarto!  
7-Giggles PUTA!  
8-Fliqpy muérete!  
9-Splendid TU TAMBIÉN!  
10-Marga te enviamos una vaca!  
Serenty: Sigo yo!  
1-Splendid te quiero violar!  
2-Splendon't a ti también!  
3-Flaky que sientes cuando Fliqpy te viola?  
4-Todos bailen Harlem Shake!  
5-Lumpy viola a Russell!  
6-Giggles ahora por PUTA muérete!  
7-Marga te enviamos un helado!  
8-Marga vengate de alguien!  
9-Lifty que tal la violación con Rose? e3e  
10-Fliqpy que sentiste cuando Rose te violo?  
Rose y Roxana: Nosotras lo diremos la próxima vez!  
Daiana: Y con esto nos despedimos!  
-CHAO-**

Marga: MUY BIEN:D!

Flaky trata de correr pero fliqpy la agarra y SE LA VIOLA TODA!

Fliqpy pelea contra ella pero muere en el intento!

Marga: hahaha que inútil fliqpy e.e

Fliqpy:-revivido- cállate!

Lifty y Shifty tratan de capturarlo pero mueren por el ataúd de arena.

Petunia va y limpia su cuarto

Giggles: - CARAJOO QUE NO LO SOY!

Fliqpy: ok…-de la nada se muere (xD)-

Splendid también se muere de la nada (xD)

Marga: gra…-le cae una vaca- gracias chicas 3…-se desmaya-.

Did: c-claro si quieres me dejo violar p-pero eres una pervertida Serenti.

Dont: alejaos de mi protegeré mi virginidad!

Flaky: m-mucho dolor…

Fliqpy: y placer ;D

Todos están vestidos raros y bailan EL HARLEN SHAKE!

Lumoy: ok- enseña una papa y luego se la mete a Russel que grita desgarradamente-

Giggles: QUE YO NO…-se cae y muere-

Marga: :D gracias!-se lo come- que ricuuu.

Marga: -mira a Fliqpy- hoy es tu día puto - se pone a pelear-

Lifty: caliente ;D

Fliqpy: bueno no fue agradable cuando me metió un palo por el cu**-traumatizado-

Marga: vale las esperamos!:D

Mache: bueno esto ha sido todo!

Nova: hasta la próxima.

Luca: -guiña el ojo- nos vemos ;D

Marga:-despidiéndose con la mano- chao :D hasta la próxima!


	24. yaaay regresamos

**Advertencia: los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen. **

Se ve a Marga estudiando para matemáticas.

Luca: Marga ya hay que comenzar se acabaron las vacaciones del CH!

Marga: un momento más! –Desesperada-

Nova: -rodando los ojos- no vez que estudia!?

Luca: YA CALLATE NOVA! –se ponen a pelear-

Mache: bueno… comencemos!

Marga:-llega toda desesperada – el primero es de **Rose Darkness In The Nightmare**

**Aparece Roxana,Rose,Serenty y Daiana  
Roxana: Ok! Ahora nos toca nosotras!  
1- Flaky: Besa un pollito!**

**2- Petunia: Gracias por limpiar el cuarto!**

**3- Fliqpy: Besa a Splendid!**

**4- Marga: Gracias por todo!  
b)- Y porque Luca te viola?**

**6- Giggles: Eres una PUTA y punto!**

**7- Lo mismo va para Lammy!**

**Rose: Ahora sigo yo!  
1-Splendid: Acaso llamaste "Pervertida" a mi amiga? Dilo o te ira peor!**

**2-Fliqpy: No entendí cuando te viole (Tampoco es para que me consideren una pervertida)**

**3- Lumpy: Ahora viola a Russell!**

**4- Flaky: Que se siente saber ser violada siempre por el inútil de Fliqpy**

**5- Fliqpy: Pelea conmigo! Eres un inútil y puto!**

**6- Marga: Te gusto el helado y la vaca que te regalamos?**

**7- Todos transformense en vacas! XD**

**Daiana: WOW! Pusieron 7 retos!  
Serenty: Voy a matar a Splendid después que responda!**

**Es todo!  
Cuídense  
CHAO!**

Flaky se acerca a un pollito pero sale corriendo asustada.

Petunia: de nada :D

Fliqpy con mucho asco besa a Splendid.

Marga: de nada :D

Marga: Luca es malo conmigo

Luca: eso no es cierto – se acerca y se susurra- si abres de nuevo la boca… te mato…

Marga:-tragando saliva- b-bueno…

Giggles: pero que les hice para que me traten así jodeer!?

Lammy solo le saca la lengua y voltea la mirada.

Did: emmm emm…. –sonríe- yo no he dicho nada**  
**Fliqpy:- en un rincón traumatizado- a-aléjate de mi eres muy fuerte…

Lumpy se levanta y va al asiento de Russel lo agarra y se lo lleva al CUARTO DELAS VIOLACIONES! Y se escuchan gritos y gemidos y a todos les da una SUPER HEMORRAGIA NASAL CARAJOO!

Flaky: -se pone a llorar- por favor alguien ayúdenme!

Marga se le acerca a Fliqpy: oye limón andante por que no te casas con ella y así la dejas de violar?

Fliqpy: umm no es mala idea**  
**Fliqpy: noo tu me violaste!-sale corriendo desesperado-

Marga: -dando saltitos de felicidad- me encantooo!

Todos se transforman en vacas y señor vaca se transforma en un humano.

Marga:señor vaca… -mirándolo con ojos de admiración- USTED ES HERMOOSOOO!

Se ve a splendid volando de desesperado

Did: apártense!

Mache: el próximo es de **neko-chan0423 **

***se desangra y se desmaya* *minutos despues despierta* eso si no me lo esperaba oniichan, bien ya no tengo limites apurate y pideme lo que quieras XD,**

**y flaky descuida mi mano ya esta bien *dice mientras una chica identica a ella solo que con vestimentas oscuras y los iris rojos en vez de naranjas le quita las vendas* *la chica sonrie y le aprieta la mano* ggyyaa porque hicistes eso ginger *con lagrimitas en los ojos*  
ginger: para comprobar si es cierto.  
dalia: mala *hace un puchero*  
ginger: apurate con las preguntas tonta.  
dalia: bien, para todos, que tipo de pastel les gusta? **

**fobia que tengan?, un fetiche?.  
chicas:que tipo de perfumes les gusta, postres? lugar? y playa o montaña?  
*ginger se acerca a did mientras este anda distraido*  
ginger: asi que tu eres el chico con el que dalia tiene fantasias, tanto yaoistas como las otras eh *lo mira de arriba a abajo* *de la nada dalia llega de atras de ella y le da con un bat*  
dalia: dime que te dijo? *se para encima de la chica tirada*  
dalia: esperen un momento *se baja de la chica y la toma por el cuello para irse corriendo rapidamente detras de la cortina, en donde minutos despues se escucha insultos de ambas, luego la risa de ginger, suplicas de dalia y al final gritos*  
*minutos despues entra ginger con aspecto de haber peleado teniendo unas gafas de polarizado morado y marco blanco en la cabeza y con las ropas de dalia mientras en su mano tiene las suyas*vengo con un reto!, todos deberan de vestirse de la forma mas cursi, como yo lo estoy ahora  
dalia: tu ingrata regresame mis ropas y mis gafas, maldita, o al menos dame las tuyas... ¡OYE MIS ROPAS NO SON CURSIS!  
ginger:te las dare cuando termine el capitulo *sonrie maliciosamente mientras se escucha un chillido detras de la cortina*, hagan el capitulo mas largo posible  
dalia: no no lo hagan *grita detras de la cortina*  
ginger: mas les vale que lo hagan *los amenaza con una sierra electrica***

Did: -le da una hemorragia nasal- ven aquí cariño ;D

Todos: chocolate

Todos vuelven a mirar a Fliqpy.

Chicas: cualquier que tenga un delicioso olor, tres leches y a otras el pie de cualquier sabor y playa.

Did: me dijo que tu fantaseas con migo! –Confundido y sonrojado- pero eso me gusta

Marga: tengo miedo… ME AGRADA GINGER –susurrando- podrías matar a Luca por mi?

Luca: HEEY!

Marga: no he dicho nada-con miedo- …y pobre Dalia ven te doy un abrazo!

Todos se visten de la manera más cursi posible, como se viste Giggles.

Giggles: -se cruza de manos- putos..

Nova: -riéndose y luego calmándose- el próximo es de **S-S-C-F-F-S **

**SSFF HTF  
Se encuentra a samy con una camisa negra un jean rojo y tenis cremas selly con un vestido rosa y tacones rosas frippy con una camisa negra un pantalon militar y botas negras friqpy con una camisa verde un jean y tenis azules  
Frippy: hola did  
Did: !FRIPPY! *lo abraza fuertemente*  
Frippy: did...,..me asfixias !D:!  
Did: lo siento *le suelta un poco* pero te extrañe u\\\.\\\u  
Samy/Selly: awww? .w.  
Preguntas:  
Asd :3 todos vayanse al carajoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (como el "carajo" es infinito ahí lo dejo .3.)**

**Marga me extraniastes? :'3**

**Luca asd que malo eres con marga**

**Mjm mache ...mache-te lol?**

**Pop *O* ohhhh te guta DB?! Asd **

**Nova te guta "hora de aventura"?!**

**Giggles mi pequeña perra n. .n**

**3 color que odies?**

**Did osea solo quieres a frippy por su cuerpo?! !D:(!**

**Don't nooo porque te pusistes la chaqueta?!**

**Petunia de ahora en adelante te llamare "putania" por ...!PUTA!**

**Friqpy: ok bye! *huye*  
Samy: lalo ._.  
Retos:  
Todos peleen contra ... Megaman! xD**

**Marga nova luca y mache violense! Se que uno de ustedes cometera yuri ewe**

**HTF's maten a luca UNO POR UNO**

**Marga tu le tienes ganas a luca asique TU VIOLALO  
Luca dejate :3**

**Mache viola a NOVAAAA**

**Samy: bye .n./  
(((((Bye byeeeeeeeee)))))  
P.d: did hijueputa!**

Marga: confundida- también yo? –triste-

Marga: -se le tira enzima- siiiii

Luca: -sonrojado- es por que la amo

Marga: -temblando- joder…

Mache: -.- ya no me hables!

Pop: -rojo- amm… pues…**  
**Nova: -seria pero levanta su dedo gordo en señal de aprobación- me encanta

Giggles: jodete- se da la vuelta-

Giggles: yo? Pues negro, lila y azul (?

Did: no, no, yo a el lo amo con todo mi ser!

Dont: porque así es la vida.

Petunia: -ofendida- PERDOOON?!

Marga: -riéndose- hahahaha putania xD buena esa! –aplaude-

Todos pelean contra megaman y pierden, pero Marga llega y le pega en la cabeza y muere.

Luca corre a violar a Marga y Mache y Nova hacen yuri obligatoriamente.

Todos de HTF matan a Luca sanguinariamente.

Marga: sigan, sigan!

Marga: YO QUE!?

Luca: -desvistiéndose y sonrojado- ya la oíste… viólame

Marga: que mas queda – lo agarra y lo lleva al cuarto de violaciones y LO VIOLA!Se escuchan gemidos

Mache con asco viola a Nova y no se escuchan gemidos e.e amargadas esas dos (Mache y Nova)

Did: y ahora por que!? D:

Luca: el siguiente es de** Mari **

**(aparece una chica de cabello negro cortado en capas una blusa negra con imagen de hello kity y un short rosa ravon)  
Mari: Hola como están eh bueno aquí dejo unas preguntas y retos  
Preguntas  
Splendid porque eres pervertido que acaso me espías dormida?**

**Lammy quien te gusta?**

**Flippy tu eres el personaje que yo mas quiero en el mundo me podrías dar un abrazo porfaaa**

**Retos  
tengo un reto divertido es un reto que a nadie se le ocurrio antes eh bueno el reto es que Flippy se convierta en mujer y que sus compañeros de guerra osea sneaky y Mouse-kabom**

Did:- ocultando una cámara- emmm….emmm… mira una ardilla- sale volando-

Lammy: -se sonroja y mira a Pikles de reojo- n-nadie

Flippy: -sonrojado- aaaw gracias y claro – se levanta y le da un gran abrazo a Mari.

Flippy: -ya convertido en mujer- que ellos hagan que? no entiendo C:

Marga: LO VIOLEN!

Luca: le hagan un pastel?

Sneaky/mouse: -se convierten en mujer- joder…

Marga: el siguiente es de**Zpye **

**Zpye: Russell que tal te fue *sonrisa maliciosa* jojo *escondo mi celular* **

**Y gracias Marga :'c no sabes como se sienten esos vestidos TT-TT**

**Lumpy Mañana puedes? *u***

**Lammy coqueta XD **

**Pickles que se sintió el beso ;o ¿Cómo estás Pickles? n.n**

**Cuddles es cierto u.u tengo un vídeo mira xd *le enseño vídeo y me tomo foto con Cuddles* *o* Sales lindo ahora en conejo :D**

**Flaky de quieres el pastel? *-* Hablando de eso quien**

**te gusta además de Flippy tiene que haber alguien digo nunca eh escuchado tu opinion ;c**

**Flippy ¡No me grites pedazo de idiota! *le da un zape* -.- en fin por Nathan no te preocupes ya tiene novia;) **

**hablando de personas con novios *miro a Don't sonrojada y voy hasta el***

**Don't este... quieres ser mi novio? \\\\\\\\\ *hago reverencia***

**Zaitor y Zae salen corriendo y Did los persigue, Zae tiene unos calzones y Zaitor un antifaz.  
Zaitor/Zae: ¡Wiiiii! ¡Did no nos atrapaaa!  
Los veo.  
Zpye: este o.o  
Did: ¡Denme esoooooooooooooo! D:  
Zaitor/Zae: ¡Noo! :D**

Russel: D:

Marga: - la abraza- de nada:3

Lumpy: -revisa su agenda- CLARO :D

Lammy: ay gracias –sonrojada-

Pikles:-sonrojado- p-pues sin palabras… y bien y tu?

Cuddles: no, no quiero verlo! Y vale –se convierte en conejo-

Flaky: nadie nunca escucha mi opinión –aclarando su garganta- a mi solo me gusta Flippy

Flippy: -sobándose la cabeza- que bien!

Dont: p-pues…-mira a Marga-

Marga: a mi no me veas rojito no te voy ayudar dile que si a ti te gusta ella no?

Dont: si, si quiero ser tu novio! –rojo-

Luca: oye no grites-fastidiado-

Did: devuuelvanmelooos!

Nova: el siguiente es de **Kisha-Hyuga **

**Esther: Holi Holi n.n perdón por llamarte de otra forma es que las vacas me lavaron el cerebro y se me fue la inspiración para continuar con mi chat así que mejor los leo xD ,ahora las preguntas las haremos cada uno y los retos también oki hay va!**

**Preguntas:  
Esther: Marga ¿Cuantas vacas has contado ya?**

**Insane: Fliqpy ¿Te gustan las galletas?**

**Dark: Cuddles ¿Que se siente ser feliz? es que no lo entiendo!**

**Cuddles: muy bien!  
Light: Giggles ¿Por que te dicen puta? **

**Sanity: Lumpy ¿te gustan las moscas?**

**Purity: Shifty y Lifty ¿quieren un saco de dinero?  
Retos:  
Esther: Nutty vamos a la dimencion de los dulces, ya se como entrar :D y Shifty y Lifty traiganme a Itachi-san Kakashi-san y Neji-san n.n si los llegan a hacer daño os juro que los mato-se nota como empieza a llorar sangre- por favor .**

**Insane: Marga y Luca os concedo el honor de matar a todos los que quieran quiero veeer saaangre-sonrisa macabra recuerden que Insane significado demente**

**Dark: Todos expliquenme el significado de la navidad, Felicidad y el por que siguen con vida**

**Light: Espliquenme que es la trizteza y bailen el baile de la cucaracha**

**Dark: Pero eso no es un baile!  
Light: entonces canten **

**Sanity: Marga puede tener como jurado de lo que sea a una vaca y Lifty y Shifty se pueden vengar de lo que les hicieron pero Fliqpy puede defenderce al igual que nova marga Luca y Mache **

**Purity: Flaky dulsura tu alma esta corrompida, verdad? pues eres de nuevo virgen y hasme muchas galletas linda n.n**

**Flaky: y-yo te quiero –la abraza y le hace muchas galletas-  
Esther y Insane: yaaaay! galletas!  
Esther: bye bye n.n**

Marga: señor vaca eso no se hace.

Vaca: muuuuu- se siente culpable-

Marga: -contando sus dedos- no se ya perdi la cuenta- frustrada y triste-

Fliqpy: si y de chocolate –sonrie-

Giggles: porque están locos!

Lumpy: si y con salsa de sangre de insecto mmm

Nutty: vamooos!

Shifty / Lifty: ok! Los traen sin hacerles nada malo!

Luca y Marga matan a Fliqpy mil doscientas veces!

Todos: significan cosas buenas:3 y seguimos con vida porque a nuestro creador se le dio la gana de vernos sufrir siempre ;) que malo… u.u

Marga: significa cosas malas ):

Todos bailan el baile de la cucaracha.

Todos cantan.

La vaca es jurado (para resumir) TODOS SE DEFIENDEN Y CREAN UNA GERRA!

Nova: bueno acabo otro capitulo de nuestro chat show!

Marga: nos vemos en la próxima.

Todos se despiden.


End file.
